


Not The Last Of My Kind

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: CLASS references, Friendship, Multi, Mystery, The TARDIS - Freeform, Thirteen is a lovely ray of sunshine, Thirteen is the best parent ever, i suddenly realised that i needed to update the character list, my chapters are named after song lyrics, previous doctor who characters show up, several of them - Freeform, the companions are confused, we don't have much content so work with me here if you can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: After successfully restoring her Tardis, The Doctor has been enjoying countless adventures with her new friends. However before another adventure, The Doctor encounters a six-year-old who will change her universe forever...





	1. Not The Way That We Had Planned

I don't own anything. All rights goes to their respective owners.

 

The Doctor beams happily as she exits her Tardis, letting the doors swing shut behind her.

Excited for a new adventure with her friends.

It's been many months since they successfully located and restored her Tardis and due to the trauma, what they'd been put through and honestly, just because they're brilliant people who were good to her through her beginnings, The Doctor decided to let them travel with her, show them some good things, thrilling and exciting things.

Of course, the grand majority of the trips The Doctor had taken them on had ended up being slightly more dangerous and in some cases life threatening, then planned.

Yet, they're all still here and it's not always going to be safe travelling through time and space so there we go.

Skipping across the roads after checking that it's clear for her to cross. The Doctor is fond of this regeneration and it's only been a couple of months. 

Not only does she love being herself and thinks this regeneration is fantastic. She is aware that getting hit by a car would just be embarrassing.

Upon seeing Yas, Ryan and Graham leaving the building, she gives them an energetic and friendly wave.

"Hi!" The Doctor calls to them.

"Ready for another adventure?"

"Could it be a more, relaxing adventure this time Doctor?" Graham requests hopefully.

"I hope when you mean relaxing, you mean an adventure in which we're not at risk of getting killed. Think I'm still recovering from the last one." Yas mutters with a slight shudder.

"Yeah..." The Doctor winces, remembering their most recent adventure and their encounter with that quite malevolent race.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries, we're all still here." Graham speaks up after a moment of silence.

"Yes! Think of the positives. Don't worry, I will try to take us somewhere more relaxing." The Doctor agrees with a quick nod of her blonde head.

"Yet, at the same time, not boring?" Ryan adds, yes the adventure might have been a close one, but he does love the excitement he feels when on these wonderful adventures, no matter how dangerous they may unintentionally become.

"Ahh don't you worry about that. I don't do boring. Urgh, boredoms the worst. We're still going to have fun." The Doctor proclaims to her seemingly satisfied friends.

"Let's get off then, in the Tardis we go." The Doctor starts to head in the direction she came in, this time with her friends by her side.

However, before The Doctor can even cross the road, her attention is drawn to a child suddenly appearing in the middle of the road with a resounding 'zap'.

The child who stands in puffy black skirts, a smart shirt and a black cat plushie squeezed tightly under her arm.

The child that is now stood in the path of an oncoming car.

"What the..." Ryan had started, the second the child had materialized out of thin air, his eyes widening to an alarming rate.

"Doctor!" The three of them call simultaneously as The Doctor immediately takes off in the direction of the child.

Sweeping the kid up in her arms and dragging them both to the pavement before the car that honks it's horn angrily can hit either of them.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor glances down at the child in her arms, a young girl who stares up at her with a pair of the brightest blue eyes.

"Where am I?" The girl, who can't be much older than six, the Doctor deducts, enquires in a soft accented voice.

The Doctor can't help but smile, the child's accent reminding her of times past.

"Well, you're on Earth, Sheffield if you really want to be specific." The Doctor replies, watching as the child starts to explore her surroundings with her eyes.

Gripping the plushie tighter.

"I think something went wrong." She whispers, glancing down at what appears to be a quite high-tech Vortex Manipulator strapped to her wrist.

"How about we get of this cold pavement and you can tell me what you mean by that, hey?" The Doctor suggests.

"Are you one of those humans?" The girl questions.

"Actually, no. I'm an alien, Guessing you're one to?" The Doctor begins to help the girl to her feet, looking over to where Ryan, Yas and Graham are stood.

The three keeping their distance.

The child appeared out of mid-air. It's very likely that this child could be an alien.

Somewhat concerned that this could be the beginning of another invasion, the three have decided to hang back and let The Doctor resolve the matter.

Perhaps an alien to alien chat is what's required to resolve whatever this is peacefully.

That's what Graham, Yas and Ryan are hoping for anyway.

"I'm The Doctor." The Doctor chooses to introduce herself to the girl.

"Would you like to tell me your name?"

"Okay." The girl nods before uttering a name that causes The Doctor to become still as stone.

There's only one race in the universe that would give a child a name like that.

"Are you..." The Doctor has to pause. Taken aback.

"Are you a Time Lord?"

"Time Lady." The girl corrects her indignantly. 

"Most people don't really call me by that name unless it's a grown up matter or if I'm in trouble." The girl continues.

"Do you want me to call you something else then? Cause I agree, that's a bit of a mouthful. Surprisingly though, I can relate." The Doctor notes.

"Yes, me, my friends and Saffron, she's my babysitter. She's really cool. What we did was, we took random letters out of my real name to form a shorter one. That's why everyone calls me Sabrina."

"I do get you, you know. My real name isn't really The Doctor either, people would shorten my real name but I settled on The Doctor. It's just what I chose. I'm a Time Lord to." The Doctor reveals.

"Really?" The girl looks a little bit bewildered.

"That I am." The Doctor smiles, nodding over at Yas, Ryan and Graham in an attempt to assure them that she thinks it's safe.

She doesn't even know what to think.

This is completely mad.

"So, tell me, Sabrina, what did you mean when you said that you think something went wrong? I'm sort of assuming that you're lost? I don't like to assume but, if you're a Time Lady then..." The Doctor trails off.

You shouldn't be here is what she refrained from saying.

Gallifrey is basically at the end of the universe. 

The Doctor is immensely surprised that a Vortex Manipulator could make such a jump. The Time Lords never really agreed with those things any way, there would always be talk about whether or not they should be banned.

"I was playing with this. I wanted to meet someone who was gone. I got bored." Sabrina admits with a shrug of her small shoulders.

"Someone who was gone? Do you want to tell me who that person was or..." The Doctor pauses again, allowing the child the choice.

"It doesn't matter. I failed, it didn't work." The young Time Lady looks close to tears.

"I am in so much trouble." 

The Doctor has guessed that to be fair, she must have a family on Gallifrey that's worried sick about their child.

"I was just so bored, you know. I had to do something whilst mum was out, again." The girl sighs, rubbing her eyes.

"I do understand, you see those three over there?" She indicates towards Yas, Ryan and Graham.

"Oh no, why is she pointing at us." Graham starts.

"Does she want us to go over?" Yas tilts her head to the side.

"I'm not going over there, man." Ryan holds up his hands.

"Doesn't appear to be dangerous. The Doctor's been there awhile and nothings happened." Yas points out.

"Still, might be a good idea to keep our distance for now, hey." Graham looks between Yas and Ryan.

"Yeah, I don't have a great feeling about this." Ryan admits.

"I think it's just a kid."

"A kid who just appeared in the middle of the road, looking like that. Come on, what 'kid' wears a pair of heels?" Ryan comments on the high heeled shoes the child is wearing.

"I'm sure The Doctor will tell us if it's safe." Graham states.

"Or maybe we're gonna have to start running and she's trying to convince that kid not to kill us. That's why she's pointing to us." Ryan states.

"They're my friends." The Doctor is actually telling the young Time Lady.

"You have human friends?"

"Oh, I've had many. They're brilliant. They've all been brilliant." The Doctor smiles, her smile a mixture of sadness and happiness at the thought of friends here and friends lost.

"Anyway, I was just telling them how I hate to be bored myself, can't stand it. That's why I keep travelling." 

"In your Tardis?" Sabrina guesses.

"Yep. Would you like to come inside my Tardis?" The Doctor offers.

"I'd like that but, I think I need to go home. I don't want my mum..." She looks down at the ground.

"I shouldn't have done this. Yet, maybe if I replicate what I did to get here I can." She stops when touching the Vortex Manipulator on her wrist.

Her small fingers pressing the buttons that do not seem to work.

"It's not working. Why isn't it working?" Panic arises in her voice.

"Hey, hey it's okay. We can fix this." The Doctor rests a hand on the trembling girl's shoulder.

"I overpowered it. I did too much to get here." Sabrina states, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Her intention had been to finally meet her father and now, she's stranded on an alien planet far, far away from her mum.

"Then what we're going to do is fix it. You and me, Sabrina. We're going to head back to my Tardis and we're going to replicate what you did to get here. I'm going to get you home." The Doctor declares.

She knows she could probably try to take the Tardis back to Gallifrey but due to her history with the High Council, she figures that it's probably for the best that the girl uses her method to return home.

The Doctor will help this young Time Lady though. She will get her home.

"Okay." Sabrina nods, tightening her grip on the stuffed toy under her arm.

Noticing the tears in the girls eyes, The Doctor holds out her hand.

Eying the hand that The Doctor extends to her, Sabrina nervously decides to take it.

"Alright then, let's be off." The Doctor states, beckoning Graham, Yas and Ryan over.

"Doctor..." Graham starts, the three of them a little bit perplexed.

"Don't worry, she isn't going to hurt us. We're going to help her get home." The Doctor informs them.

"What is she?" Yas enquires slowly.

"I am a Time Lady."

"Wait... Hold up, what? I thought..." Ryan remembers what the Doctor has told them about her race.

This shouldn't be possible.

"So did I! I'm just as surprised as you are." The Doctor smiles with a shrug of her shoulders, still unsure of how to react to this.

"Seeing as you're only human I'll give you the short version of my name. I'm Sabrina." She introduces herself.

"She's accidentally stranded herself here." The Doctor continues.

"So, this is not an invasion then? Do your people do invading?" Ryan tilts his head to the side.

"I'm not invading your planet. It was an accident. I was..." Sabrina looks down.

"I was trying to meet my father. He died before I was born. Mum never spoke of him. She never answered my questions, all she ever told me was that he died doing something stupid and to never ask about him again. That's why I tried to go back in time to meet him myself. Armed with a Vortex Manipulator and my only companion, Satan." She holds out the plushie black cat she'd been holding onto for dear life. 

Smiling down at her once, the Doctor squeezes her hands.

"Which is why it's our job to help her get back home. We're going to do this as a team." She proclaims, whirling around to face her Tardis, Sabrina by her side.

"I don't like this." Ryan whispers as he, Yas and Graham follow behind them.

"Got to admit, I don't have the best feeling about this." Graham admits truthfully.

"She called her toy cat 'Satan'. Kids don't do that." 

"Perhaps she has an active imagination, besides, if she's like The Doctor, then I'm not even questioning it." Yas sighs as they approach the Tardis.

"Anyway, it's not like she's a present threat. We've just got to get her home." Yas continues.

"Yeah but." Ryan bites his lip.

"Where is 'home'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Posts & hides anxiously beneath my covers* Okay, I apologize for this. I've been awfully depressed lately and I've been finding it hard to find the motivation for writing and life in general really, but today I finally had something resembling an idea and I ran with it because I really enjoyed Jodie's first episode. I thought she was a ray of sunshine, even though I will dearly miss Peter. Thank you so much for reading, again I apologise for the randomness & the insanity here.


	2. Millions Of Miles From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor & her new found friend attempt to work on a way to get her back to where she came from. Fate has other plans.

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

“This is just weird, man.” Ryan states.

“Oh come on, we’re stood in an aliens spaceship that’s bigger on the inside. We past the ‘its weird’ stage ages ago.” Yas shakes her head dismissively at him.

“It is strange.” Graham agrees.

The three of them currently stood together in one part of the Tardis, watching The Doctor excitedly converse with the kid. Sabrina.

Neither of the three can understand a word of what the two are speaking about.

“She’s a kid this is just creepy.” Ryan continues.

“Well, If what The Doctor says is true and she’s like her then perhaps their kind are super clever from an early age.” Yas takes a guess.

“Probably.” Graham tilts his head to the side.

“Can’t believe there’s more of them. Swear she told us she didn’t have anyone left.” Ryan points out.

“I think she’s just as suprised as we are.” Graham notes.

“To be honest, I’m just relieved that this wasn’t an invasion. That an alien has arrived and it’s being dealt with in a peaceful, non life threatening way.” Graham remarks whilst looking toward The Doctor and the child, whom are each deep in conversation.

 

“So.” The Doctor begins, sat on the floor besides Sabrina.

The two of them surrounded by tools that they both hope will aid them in the restoration of Sabrina’s Vortex Manipulator.

“How did you get one of those then?” She taps on the Vortex Manipulator.

“Stole it.” Sabrina mutters, her focus predominantly on the object in her hands.

“It’s not very good to steal, you know. Stealing’s actually pretty bad, Sabrina.” The Doctor attempts a somewhat strict tone.

“Is it?” Sabrina looks confused.

“Yes, surely you must know that.” The Doctor continues.

Any child from a respective Gallifreyan family must have been taught basic rules such as do not steal.

Yes, she is aware that she broke that rule many times and is the reason she is sat in this Tardis today but, Sabrina is young.

She doesn’t need to be taught any bad habits at such an early age or who knows how her life will turn out.

“It’s fine. I stole it from Mum’s stash. I bet i’m in so much trouble for what I did that she won’t even mention what I took.” Sabrina makes her point whilst trying to configure the device.

Doing anything and everything to try and bring it back to life.

“This was really stupid of me.” She bows her head.

Noticing the sad look in her eyes The Doctor frowns, not wanting the girl to feel upset.

“Hey.” The Doctor leans forward, resting a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“I completely understand why you did it. I know what it’s like to miss family. I had a family myself once but they’re gone. All gone and if my Tardis would let me, I’d go back to them, I would.” The Doctor admits truthfully.

“You might understand but my mum won’t.” Sabina sighs sadly.

“How about, we get you back and then perhaps. Maybe from here I can talk to your mum for you, explain the situation. That wouldn’t be a bad idea would it?” The Doctor suggests.

“It would be the worst idea.” Sabrina protests.

“Why’s that?” The Doctor gives her a tilted head frown.

“You don’t just ‘talk’ to my mum.” Sabrina laughs awakwardly. “Ooh, I’m intrigued. Why not?” The Doctor lightly presses for more information. “My mum can be a very scary lady.”

The Doctor smiles a little, prepared to ask more questions but chooses to remain silent when the Vortex Manipulator in Sabrina’s hands actually starts to spark and she drops it.

“Careful.” The Doctor holds up a hand before Sabrina can take it back.

Waiting until the device has stopped spitting sparks, The Doctor reaches for it, turning it over in her hands.

Knowing in an instant from just a quick once over that it's in an even worse condition than before.

However, upon noticing the almost, hopeful look upon Sabrina's face, The Doctor reaches for her sonic.

Hoping that perhaps the sonic might be able to help.

"What is that?" Sabrina frowns at the object in The Doctor's hand.

"This, is my trusty sonic screwdriver. It's brilliant, yeah there's some limitations but it's really useful." The Doctor spins it around in her hand.

"I didn't think sonics came in other forms." Sabrina admits.

"Why?" The Doctor is, once again, intrigued by the young Time Lady's words.

"What form do you think they should come in?"

"Not like that." Sabrina retorts.

"Oi, cheeky, I'll have you know that this has got me out of many sticky situations, wouldn't be where I am today without it." The Doctor smiles brightly, aiming the sonic at the Vortex Manipulator.

Nothing happens.

"It's not working is it?" Sabrina states rather than asks, in a small voice.

The Doctor sighs, noticing the change in Sabrina's mood.

"It's... No, it's not working." The Doctor is honest with her.

"We need to get it working. There's got to be something that we can do. I need to get back to my mum." Sabrina lowers her head.

"I'm so sorry." Is all The Doctor can think to say.

"I didn't mean for this to happen like this." Sabrina whimpers.

The Doctor's hearts go out to the devastated girl and once again, she rests a comforting hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Maybe..." She pauses, watching how Sabrina immediately looks up. 

"Perhaps there's something that the Tardis can do to help us." The Doctor declares, a sad look forming in her own eyes when she sees the tears falling from Sabrina's bright blue eyes.

"Really?" 

"Maybe. I'm not promising anything here, but." The Doctor gets to her feet, walking around the control room, her fingers dancing over the control panel until she has found what she is looking for.

One small compartment that the Tardis can use to can various objects and items and possibly fix them.

Sliding The Vortex Manipulator into the compartment, The Doctor fiddles with a few buttons and levers before looking towards Sabrina.

"What do we do now?" The Time Lady enquires.

"Well, we wait."

"How long?"

"However long The Tardis requires, I'm afraid." The Doctor replies.

"We could go and eat!" Ryan calls from one corner of the Tardis.

"I'm really hungry." He adds.

"You're always hungry." Graham points out.

"Yeah but, I'm at starvation point now. We've been here for hours."

"Have we?" The Doctor frowns innocently.

"Yep." Ryan nods, showing her the time on his phone.

"Ooh." The Doctor winces when she sees how late it is.

"Sorry about that."

"To be fair, I could do with some food." Yas admits.

"It's settled then. Food it is. Where do you want to go? What time? What place? I know of some really..."

"There is literally a place that sells pizza round the corner." Ryan cuts off The Doctor's long strand of words.

"I do like a good pizza." Graham says, if almost to back Ryan up.

"Ok, lead the way." The Doctor grins, happy to be moving again.

"You're going to let her come with us, dressed like that?" Yas stops them.

"What's wrong with how I dress?" Sabrina queries, an almost cold look in her eyes.

"It's not what you're wearing, you look lovely. It's just that, well, on Earth, kids don't tend to go around dressed as nice as that." Yas explains cautiously, slightly taken aback by the near wicked look in Sabrina's eyes.

"We can sort it. I've got loads in my new wardrobe. Since I got it redone I just decided to pile literally every item of clothing I could think of in there. There will be something that'll fit you, I'm sure." The Doctor proclaims excitedly.

"Okay." Sabina agrees in a somewhat uneasy voice.

"Come with me!" The Doctor takes her by the hand, pulling her through the Tardis.

"I'll stay and help." Yas decides, starting to follow The Doctor and the child.

"You two go and order some pizza's."

"Thank god." Ryan clasps his hands together, already heading for the doors.

"They're both aliens." Yas points out to a lingering Graham.

"Perhaps I can help them pick something normal for the kid."

"Good luck with that." Graham mutters under his breath as he watches Yas follow the Doctor and the girl before heading off himself to accompany Ryan.

 

Yas isn't even surprised when she gets hit by a flying pile of clothes the second she steps into the biggest walk in wardrobe she has ever seen in her life.

"Hiya, Yas. Come to help?" The Doctor grins up at her.

"I'll attempt to guide you both." Yas sighs, watching as the child before her rifles through a pile of clothes.

"Is there any specific colours that you like, Sabrina?" The Doctor questions.

"I like purples and black." She answers.

"We can do this." The Doctor gives Yas an encouraging nod.

"With the amount of stuff in here, I'm sure we can but, just a few tips. Kids on Earth tend to go for comfy stuff, like leggings and tee-shirts, trainers. That kind of stuff. They definitely wear sensible footwear." She says to make a point, noticing that Sabrina is still wearing the black heels.

"I've already got that sorted." The Doctor holds up a pair of shiny black slip on pumps, which look pretty much identical to the shoes Sabrina is wearing now but without the sharp heels.

"They're nice. It'll be great to take these off for a bit." Sabrina admits, tugging off the heels. Visibly a lot shorter without them.

"Why do you wear them? If you don't mind me asking." Yas adds, purely due to the fact that she doesn't want to receive another glare from the alien child.

"I thought that they looked really cool on my mum, I told her that and she let me choose whatever style I wanted." Sabrina shrugs.

"Wait, your mother actually let you..." Yas trails off when Sabrina tilts her head in her direction.

"Why wouldn't she?" She frowns before turning back to the clothes pile.

"Is your race a bit, uh, more lenient on parenting?" Yas whispers to The Doctor.

"Not really. My lot could be really strict, incredibly strict but, Time Lords were always supposed to look smart. Just something that was expected." The Doctor remarks, beaming at what she sees.

"How about these, Sabrina?" The Doctor chucks three items of clothing at her.

Catching them with her arms, Sabrina looks down at what she has been presented with.

One pair of long black leggings, a plain black camisole and a large, extremely fluffy purple jumper.

"Actually, that's not too bad." Yas remarks when Sabrina holds them up.

"I really like them, thank you." Sabrina gives The Doctor a somewhat smile.

"Then how about you go and change into all that and then we'll go and get some food." The Doctor grins back.

"Okay." Sabina nods once, heading off to change.

Yes, this is nothing like what she is used to wearing but what she's been given is really, super nice.

"What are you doing?" Yas frowns when The Doctor heads back to the main controls room.

"Well, I dunno how long the Tardis is going to take to either fully fix or extract vital information off of that Vortex Manipulator. So I..." The Doctor begins to press several buttons and pull down several leavers.

"I am making plans in advance by fixing Sabrina up a nice room in the Tardis if she does have to spend the night, which I'm pretty sure is going to end up happening as there's nothing to report yet." She taps the compartment that holds, the pretty much, knackered Vortex Manipulator.

"That's really kind of you. I mean, you barely know anything about this kid and..."

"She's one of my kind, Yas." The Doctor silences her with a long sigh.

"That's good enough for me."

 

In no time at all, three humans and two Time Lords are sitting around a table, in a dimly lit pizza place eating hungrily at the large pizzas they have purchased.

"You can eat with your fingers you know." Ryan speaks through a large mouthful of pizza.

Completely bemused by Sabrina whom is eating her pizza with a knife and fork.

"Do you have to talk with your mouthful?" Yas gives him an exasperated look.

"I was told that this was always the acceptable manner in which to eat food." Sabrina replies, continuing to eat with her knife and fork.

"I barely even knew what a knife and fork was at your age." Ryan admits.

"That's nothing to be proud of." Graham shakes his head at the lad.

"Time Lords and Lady's are already smarter than the average human at my age." Sabrina states in a matter of fact tone.

"She isn't wrong." The Doctor backs her up.

"Well, you are a different species to us." Graham notes.

"You're a great species." The Doctor gives Graham, Yas and Ryan a wide smile.

"I've met so many humans and made so many friends that are human. I've never forgotten a single one." The Doctor's mind flashes to some of the faces of her previous companions.

"My mum's never spoke very highly of humans. I've only ever know one before I met you three. My babysitter, Saffron." Sabrina reveals as she takes a bite of pizza.

"What's she like?" The Doctor questions.

"Really strict but she can be fun. She's always there when mum's out."

"Does your mum go out often?" Yas asks.

"All the time. There's weeks where I barely see her because she is so, so busy, but I know she'll always come back for me. Well, when I'm wherever we're living at the time, anyway." She sighs, putting down her fork as she remembers that she is here on this strange planet, far away from her mother.

She wishes she'd never let her own curiosity get the better of her now.

Wishing that she was safe at home. 

To Sabrina, her mother is her home.

 

Eventually, when Yas, Ryan and Graham have headed off home, The Doctor takes Sabrina back to the Tardis.

"That was fun, I really enjoyed that. Did you?" The Doctor chatters happily to the girl as they enter the Tardis.

"It was different, I've never really done anything like that before." Sabrina admits.

"Do you not have friends?" The Doctor frowns, hoping that she is wrong with her assumption. 

Even she had friends at Sabrina's age on Gallifrey.

Well, friends and then one friend in particular who she was inseparable with.

"Oh, I have friends. It's just we don't do things like we just did, we have formal afternoon tea." Sabrina informs her before approaching the control panel.

"Anything?"

Glancing down at it and gathering a couple of readings from the Tardis, the Doctor shakes her head.

"I'm afraid not, sorry."

Sabrina lowers her head again, her somewhat elated mood from the pleasant meal rapidly deflating.

"I doubt it's going to be anytime soon, Sabrina, it definitely won't be tonight." The Doctor decides to say.

"What am I going to do?" There is an almost desperate look, mixed in with the sad one already residing upon Sabrina's face.

"Well, tonight, not much. You're going to stay here with me." The Doctor states.

"Is that. Is that okay?" Sabrina queries in a small, somewhat unsure voice.

"Of course it is, don't be silly. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need to." The Doctor gives the girl a reassuring smile.

"And before you ask, I've got a room for you." 

"Really?" Sabrina is somewhat shocked by The Doctor's words.

"Yep." The Doctor nods firmly.

"Shall we go to it?"

Unsure of how else to react, Sabrina simply nods back.

Following the Doctor through the maze that is her Tardis.

 

"I'm going to be honest with you Sabrina." The Doctor begins as they're walking down the corridor together.

"When I put your Vortex Manipulator into my Tardis, I knew it might take awhile so, I had the Tardis conjure you up a room whilst we were out."

"How long do you think it's actually going to take?" Sabrina enquires.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm positive that we're gonna know more tomorrow though, yeah?" The Doctor glances down at Sabrina whom shrugs her shoulders.

"I hope so." There is an almost defeated tone to her voice.

"Good, hold on to hope. Hope is good." The Doctor smiles again as they head down a corridor to a door that The Doctor is aware that Sabrina's new room lies within.

"Here we are then!" She pushes open the doors.

Sabrina gasps at the sight before her.

The carpet is like a night sky, the celling like a starry one. 

One large bed dominates the room, made up with a navy blue duvet with heaps of pillows all blues, purples and black, complete with a large fluffy purple blanket, very much similar to the jumper she is wearing.

The lamps in the room are shaped like stars. There is one singular night light in the shape of a moon on a chest of drawers by the door.

"This is amazing." Sabrina whispers as she enters the room.

"Thanks, old girl." The Doctor pats the wall just outside of the room to thank the Tardis for her spectacular efforts.

"I love it." Sabrina spins around to face the Doctor.

Yes, her proper room back in her mum's Tardis is exquisite. There's nothing else in the universe like the room her mum designed for her but this, this is a close second.

It's just so beautiful and ohh so warm.

"I'm really glad." The Doctor is smiling again.

"Would you like to start getting ready for bed?" 

Yawning, as after a very long day and an abrupt change in worlds has made the young Time Lady very exhausted.

"Yeah." Sabrina nods, tightening her grip on her plushie cat, Satan, whom had been tucked under her arm throughout the entirety of the day.

The one thing she has of her home and technically, her mum as it was her mother who had gifted her with the black cat plushie.

Never wanting to let her faithful companion go.

Especially not whilst she has to remain in this strange world.

 

The Doctor leaves Sabrina for a moment, only so that she can retrieve a set of pyjamas and fluffy socks for the child.

Sabrina is delighted with the pyjamas and fluffy black socks and changes into them instantly.

They are fleece and a lovely purple.

She had a wonderful satin pair back at home but these are just so cosy that Sabrina loves them possibly even more.

Once she is dressed, she turns her attention to her hair.

Now, her mother usually is the one to do and then undo her hair for her but Sabrina knows that if she tries really hard then she can do it herself.

However, the second The Doctor sees that she is struggling, she immediately takes over.

Removing the countless hair pins from the girl's elegant bun.

Dark curls cascade down Sabrina's back when The Doctor finally frees her wild and near messy hair.

The Doctor offers to get a brush for her but Sabrina politely declines.

Informing the Doctor that her hair has always been like this and that she's never really been able to tame it unless she has it in thick buns and that, secretly, she loves to wear it down.

 

Eventually, The Doctor manages to get Sabrina to get into her new bed.

She doesn't leave straight away, she sits and talks to Sabrina for a little while.

Knowing that, despite all her efforts to try and make this place fun and comforting for her, that this is still a foreign place for the girl and that she must be anxious.

However, when Sabrina begins to doze off, The Doctor thinks that it might be okay to leave the young Time Lady to sleep.

"I'll let you get some sleep." The Doctor states quietly, as to not make Sabrina too alert.

"Okay." Sabrina yawns sleepily, tightening her grip on Satan again.

"Would you like me to leave the night light on or off?" The Doctor enquires.

Sabrina is instantly taken aback by the question. 

"I know I should be big and brave but..." Sabrina trails off.

She's never admitted this aloud before and she's anxious to.

However, the only reason she is even entertaining the idea is because, for some reason, she feels like that shall not receive judgement in any form from The Doctor.

"I'm afraid of the dark." She whispers, almost as if it were a taboo subject.

"Could you leave the nightlight on?"

"Of course I can. That's why I asked." The Doctor smiles down at her, noticing that she's absentmindedly stroking Sabrina's wild hair.

"If you need anything, I'm not far away at all. The Tardis will lead you to me. Please, come to me if you need anything, anything at all." The Doctor tells her.

Sabrina doesn't say anything in response besides nodding and tightening her grip on her plushie companion, still tucked securely under her arm.

"Goodnight, I hope you sleep well." The Doctor rises to her feet.

"Goodnight." Sabrina calls back watching The Doctor leave.

"Doctor?" She calls back only a moment later.

"Yes?" The Doctor whirls around, inches away from the door.

"Thank you for trying to help me." Sabrina gives her a small smile.

"You're very welcome Sabrina." The Doctor beams.

"Night, night." She calls to the young Time Lady one last time before slipping out of the room.

Leaving the light on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a second chapter. Again I haven't been thinking clearly and haven't had much energy to do anything, which is why when I posted this I posted it under the wrong pseud as I have a separate one for Doctor Who fanfics, which is why that's been changed. Anyway, cutting to the chase, I apologise for this awful insanity. I am completely in awe that people actually like this. I am so grateful to all of you who have read this, thank you all so much for reading & please comment if you can.


	3. It's Over & Done With It's Over & Done With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor & Sabrina are finding it challenging to repair the Vortex Manipulator. Graham has a creative idea of how to take their minds off it for a little while.

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The Doctor gets up bright and early.

This regeneration is definitely a morning person.

Practically skipping to her control room, the first thing that she does is check the possible progress that the Tardis has made on Sabrina's Vortex Manipulator.

Alas, there isn't anything to report.

The Doctor is beginning to worry that it is completely and utterly dead and that she'll have to find another, more complex way of returning Sabrina to her time in Gallifrey.

Going back to Gallifrey isn't exactly something she wished to do.

They'll know who she immediately and after how far her previous self went the last time she visited Gallifrey, The Doctor is pretty much certain that she'll be facing a lot of bother.

However, if that's what needs to be done to get Sabrina home, then she's going to do it.

She made a promise to Sabrina and she isn't going to break it just because of a silly disagreement she had with the Time Lords over something she did out of pure intentions.

To save her friend.

Even so, she is a little anxious to return which is why she gives her Tardis a little pat and all but pleads with it to do something for the seemingly dead Vortex Manipulator.

"It's not working, is it?" A small voice from behind her enquires.

"Not right now, but like I said, it could take time." The Doctor reminds her.

"Okay." Sabrina nods, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" The Doctor asks kindly.

"Yes, I did. It was really nice in there. I felt quite peaceful." Sabrina replies.

"That's great!" The Doctor is genuinely thrilled.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Could I?" Sabrina's eyes light up at the suggestion.

"Of course you can, I'm not about to let you starve. Come on." The Doctor beams at her.

Following behind The Doctor, Sabrina tightens her hold on her plushie companion.

She really did enjoy a good nights sleep last night, she really had, but the second she'd woken up she'd been ever so startled by her peculiar surroundings.

It had upset her greatly when she remembered the events that led up to her being here.

Briefly she allows herself to think about her mum.

Wondering if her mum even knows that she's gone yet, or if she's looking for her.

Perhaps she's still busy and isn't even aware of the fact that she's missing.

In all honesty, Sabrina misses her so much.

"So, what would you like to eat?" The Doctor asks her the second they enter the Tardis's massive kitchen area.

"I don't mind. It's nice of you to offer." Sabrina smiles.

"Personally, I feel like some waffles. Do you like waffles?" The Doctor tilts her head to the side, watching as Sabrina nods enthusiastically.

"Waffles it is then!" 

 

In no time at all, the Tardis has conjured up two full plates of waffles.

The Doctor takes no haste in adding a generous helping of squirty cream to the delicacy.

Sabrina opts for the same and a little bit of syrup.

The two Time Lords sitting opposite one another as they eat.

Sabrina savours each mouthful of the delicious food, whilst The Doctor eats quickly, occasionally casting a glance over the child before her. 

Most of Sabrina's face is covered by her wild hair.

There's just something about this girl that The Doctor can't quite put her finger on.

Something oddly familiar.

"I've been meaning to ask you." The Doctor speaks with her mouthful.

"Why'd you call your toy, Satan?" She eyes the plushie black cat that Sabrina has placed beside her on the table.

"I've had it ever since I was a baby, me and my mum settled on the name. She gave it to me." Sabrina replies, patting the toy's head with her free hand.

"What's she like, your mum?" The Doctor queries, seeing as Sabrina is a Time Lady, perhaps her mother is someone she's met before on Gallifrey.

"Amazing." Sabrina beams happily.

"She is powerful, driven, little bit crazy and wonderful in every way." 

"You're missing her aren't you?" The Doctor guesses, her words more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah." Sabrina bows her head.

"I was such an idiot coming here." 

"I don't blame you. You wanted to learn more about your beginnings. What you did was completely natural." The Doctor assures her.

"What? Stealing one of my mum's Vortex Manipulators and stranding myself on another planet was natural?" Sabrina looks surprised at The Doctor's choice of words.

"No, I mean the reason why you did it, so that you could meet your dad." The Doctor smiles at the girl sadly.

"I wish it had worked." She admits.

"But it didn't and I lost my mum as well."

"Hey, I promised you that I would get you home and I'm going to. In fact, the second we've finished breakfast, we're going back to see what we can do to that Vortex Manipulator." The Doctor states in a determined voice.

Sabrina smiles again.

Desperately trying to hold on to hope.

The hope that she'll see her mum again soon.

 

Unfortunately, as the hours go by, there is very little, if any advancement in trying to revive the Vortex Manipulator.

Even The Doctor is running out of ideas.

She keeps going though, for Sabrina's sake.

The two of them snacking on the various biscuits that the Tardis comes up with for them whilst they work.

"This is hopeless." Sabrina sighs eventually, resting her tired head against the side of the Tardis's control panel.

"It's not hopeless. It's just hard, yeah?" The Doctor tries to remain optimistic.

"We'll get there, Sabrina." She reaches over to give her a comforting pat on the shoulder again.

Sabrina isn't so sure but she appreciates everything that The Doctor is doing for her.

"I just can't believe I got myself into this mess." She wills herself not to cry.

"Hey, it's over and done with now, Sabrina, nothing you can do to change it now." The Doctor points out gently.

"We're in a time machine, we could go back in time and stop me from being so stupid."

"Then you would never be here to make that choice. Paradox." The Doctor sighs softly.

"Oh yeah." Sabrina looks even more dejected then before.

"It's over and done with. All we can do, is try our very best to get you home, okay?" The Doctor squeezes her shoulder again.

"Over and done with." Sabrina agrees after a moment.

"There we go." The Doctor smiles then, the two returning their focuses to the still inoperable device.

Sudden knocks on the Tardis door startiling Sabrina a little.

"Bet it's the others." The Doctor guesses, knowing that The Tardis has been parked in the same place it was since she first landed it, before she had encountered Sabrina.

"You stay here." She says anyway to Sabrina whilst getting to her feet, moving towards the doors.

The Doctor was right, stood outside are Yas, Graham and Ryan.

"Hiya, come on in." The Doctor moves aside to let them enter.

"Have you been here all night?" Graham starts off.

"Working on that? Or parked here?" The Doctor queries.

"Both." Yas presses.

"Well, actually, we have managed to get some sleep before getting on with trying to fix that but yep, I've been parked here all night." The Doctor tells them.

"You haven't been disturbed?" Ryan is a little surprised.

"Nah, after all the human race has seen, a random blue box in the middle of a street doesn't even faze them. Wait, is there graffiti on my Tardis or something? Has someone been graffitiing my Tardis!" The Doctor appears to be quite annoyed at the prospect.

Whilst she does like the odd graffiti now and then for various reasons, she doesn't particular want a pack of random youths to be painting god knows what onto her lovely, very recently refurbished Tardis.

"Oh no, we were just wondering if people had come knocking, what with it just being stood here." Graham points out.

"Fair enough." The Doctor sighs, looking between her friends and Sabrina.

"It's not working is it?" Yas guesses.

"Not really, no." The Doctor admits, her eyes still fixed on Sabrina.

"I know I can't let her keep going like this, I just, I don't know what to do. I just want to be able to help her."

"You are helping her, you're devoting time to helping her. That's good enough as it is." Graham remarks.

"I know, I just want to get her home. To her family, she misses her family." The Doctor speaks in a quiet voice as not to alert to Sabrina.

Knowing full well that Time Lords have exceptionally good hearing.

"How about we try to take her mind off it somehow." Yas suggests.

"She's an alien. How are we going to do that?" Ryan gives her a disbelieving look.

"We could play some board games." Graham suggests.

"Board games? You are aware that this is the twenty-first century, yeah?" Ryan shakes his head at him.

"Oi, bored games are great fun. I'm up for it." The Doctor smiles happily, pleased with the suggestion.

"This is going to be so lame." Ryan groans.

"You never know, you might enjoy it." Graham points out as The Doctor heads over to Sabrina.

"I would literally pay an alien to invade us right now." Ryan murmurs under his breath.

"Hey, Sabrina." The Doctor starts as she kneels down to the girl, who's complete focus is taken by the Vortex Manipulator in her hands.

"I'm trying." Is the first thing that she says.

"I know, you're trying ever so hard and I can see that but, we need a break." The Doctor is firm with her words.

"Another biscuit break?" Sabrina guesses.

"Nope. A board game break." The Doctor reveals.

"Board games?"

"Yeah, my friends have just suggested it and I think it's a brilliant idea." 

"What about..."

"Ahh, let the Tardis look after that for us. We need a break." The Doctor reiterates her point to Sabrina.

"Okay." Sabrina looks deeply uncertain but decides to go a long with what The Doctor has planned.

Perhaps a break is what they need.

 

As it turns out, Sabrina was correct in assuming that a break was what they needed.

This is due to the fact that, sitting around a table, playing a various number of board games with The Doctor and her friends is actually so much fun.

"I cannot believe we just lost snakes & ladders to a six-year-old." Graham declares, in surprise at Sabrina's victory.

"I'm trying to work that one out myself." The Doctor agrees with him.

The Doctor having won most of the games already.

"To be fair, I think it's literally impossible for any of us to win against two intelligent aliens." Yas reminds them.

"Hey, let's not give up hope for a victory yet. There's got to be something that we can win." Graham folds his arms.

"Yeah, no. That ain't happening."

"Don't be such a defeatist, Ryan." The Doctor pats his arm lightly.

"Truthfully, I think we all knew it was game-over for the humans when I found trivia pursuit." Graham states.

"Still think there could've been some more challenging questions in that one." The Doctor admits to the bemusement of the three humans and to the humour of Sabrina.

"What should we play now?" Yas clasps her hands together.

"Call Of Duty?" Ryan raises an eyebrow.

"That's not a board game." Graham retorts.

"Or suitable for a six-year-old." Yas continues.

"Yeah but, she doesn't act six." Ryan reasons with her.

"I do act my age." Sabrina looks puzzled at him.

"Think he means that you don't act your age for a human child. I take it that your species progresses much differently." Graham tells her.

"Yeah, we kinda do." The Doctor agrees, one of the games catching her eye.

"How about we play..."

"Question, Doctor. Is your home planet a bit like Earth in a way." Ryan questions.

"It is different in so many ways Ryan, so, so many ways. Why do you ask?" The Doctor queries.

"You sound like you're from the North."

"Lot's of planets have a North." The Doctor smirks at him.

The question and her response reminding her of a long gone previous regeneration.

"So, does your species just originate from one planet or..." Yas chooses to ask whilst they're on the subject.

"Yeah, is this because I sound like I'm from the North?" The Doctor sighs.

"And because she sounds like she's from Scotland." Yas nods toward Sabrina.

"To answer your questions, yes our species originates from one planet. Now, can we just play Scrabble?" The Doctor peers down at the same she'd selected.

"God help us." Graham groans. 

The humans are definitely going to loose this one.

 

"That's not even a word!" Yas protests for the umpteenth time.

"It is actually, the Slytheen originate from that planet. I've had many run ins with them. Thankfully not for a long time but, still." The Doctor shudders at her memories of encounters with the Slytheen.

"Your turn, Sabrina." Graham calls kindly to the girl.

He, Yas and even Ryan have deeply warmed up to the child over the past few hours.

She is kind and sweet. Even though it was a bit of a shaky start, they're kinda glad it was Earth she choose to be stranded upon.

Sabrina quickly rearranges the letters to make a word.

"Even I know that ain't a word." Ryan states the instant that she's finished.

"All right. New rule. We're going to start this again and this time, we're only going to use words from Earth. This planet. Not, I can't even pronounce half the stuff you two have come out with." Graham sighs to cheeky grins and a quick high five from The Doctor and Sabrina.

"All right." The Doctor agrees with the change in rules.

"Bring it on."

Ryan, Yas and Graham are pleased with the decision.

Now, perhaps the humans can finally have a chance at winning.

Knowing that there's no way of either of the three winning, The Doctor glances toward Sabrina, who is now thoroughly enjoying herself.

"What was that word you were trying to spell, don't think I've seen it before." The Doctor admits.

"It's where I am currently from." Sabrina replies with a smile.

"Wait. That's your planet? The Doctor frowns.

"Yes, why? What's wrong." Sabrina is confused.

"Nothing, I just assumed that you were from and lived on Gallifrey."

The Doctor wasn't expecting Sabrina to immediately recoil at her words.

"Nope." Sabrina shakes her head quickly.

"I have never and would never live on Gallifrey." She says hurriedly, a slight hint of fear in her voice that surprises The Doctor.

"That place is were the worst of nightmares come from."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, again I apologise for this being a little piece of insanity and not great. I hope you all enjoyed regardless, thanks for all the support people have shown so far. I would really love to hear your thoughts on the story so please comment if you can.


	4. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of her situation begins to catch up to Sabrina...

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The Doctor remains to be puzzled by Sabrina's words for the rest of the day.

Her comments on Gallifrey and the fact that she does not even come from Gallifrey in the first place.

Which is what The Doctor had immediately assumed.

However, for once she is incorrect.

The Doctor decides not to bring it up again.

Due to the fact that Sabrina seems to be so happy; playing various board games with Graham, Yas and Ryan.

Even Ryan is enjoying himself.

The three of them have definitely taken to Sabrina now.

They even go out for a meal again together.

This time it is fish and chips.

Sabrina enjoys herself immensely.

Yes, this is a strange land and she's not used to humans but she does enjoy the company of Graham, Yas and Ryan.

She thinks that she'll even miss them when she finally gets to go home.

Getting stranded on Earth has certainly given her a much different view on the human race.

She can't wait to tell her mum all about it.

 

Once their meal has been consumed and they've talked their way into the night, The Doctor and Sabrina return to The Doctor's Tardis.

"Anything?" Sabrina tries to remain hopeful as The Doctor approaches the Vortex Manipulator.

"I'm afraid not." The Doctor sighs, giving the young Time Lady a sympathetic look.

"Can i stay here again?" Sabrina asks, almost nervously.

"Of course you can!" The Doctor is shocked by her tone of voice.

"Sabrina, you are welcome here for as long as you like. I am more than happy to let you stay." The Doctor assures the girl.

Sabrina smiles somewhat at that, her mood slightly deflated from the fact that the Vortex Manipulator is still not working.

"Go on, go and get ready for bed." The Doctor instructs after a moment, a thought coming to mind.

"I'll make you a hot chocolate."

"Really?" Sabrina's eyes light up with excitement.

It is very, very rare that she is allowed hot chocolate back at home. 

Her mother always tends to give her a strange concoction of tea as a before bed drink.

It's only on very special occasions that her mum will let her have a hot chocolate.

She races off to her bedroom, skipping the whole way there.

 

"There you go." The Doctor places a steaming, strange looking mug in front of Sabrina the second she appears in the kitchen, dressed in the pyjamas The Doctor had given her last night.

"Thank you." Sabrina beams as she wraps her small hands around the burning hot mug. Eying the chocolate drink before her, that she can barely even see due to the hundreds of mini marshmallows that are piled up on the surface. 

"You're very welcome, Sabrina." The Doctor replies, sitting herself down across from Sabrina, bringing her own mug with her. 

The Doctor also puts a bowl of custard creams in front of them to share as they drink their chocolate.

"I know I didn't get it fixed but..." Sabrina continues to stare down at her mug.

"I had so much fun today."

"So did I, we made a great team against my friends today." The Doctor reminds her with a grin.

Sabrina giggles softly.

"We kicked their asses."

"Yes we did." The Doctor nods, raising her mug in the air.

Sabrina copies, their two mugs meeting in the middle.

"You know, Sabrina, it did surprise me when you told us that you weren't actually from Gallifrey, I assumed..." The Doctor pauses as she watches Sabrina shake her head quickly.

"Oh no, that place is the worst." She exclaims.

"Why'd you think that, if you don't mind me asking?" The Doctor enquiries. 

"My mum. She told me awful, awful things about the place that we're supposed to come from because I get that. I know our race is supposed to come from there but I didn't. I was born in the middle of nowhere but, from what I can recall it was a nice place, people were so kind. We left though, as soon as mum worked out a way of getting to her own Tardis and we've travelled all across the universe together." Sabrina gushes momentarily before letting out a sad sigh.

"I always thought it was sad that the majority of our race was so terrible because, Gallifrey sounds like a beautiful place from what mum told me."

The Doctor nods, a slight smile appearing at her lips when images of her aesthetically pleasing home planet come to mind.

The vibrant colours. The citadel encased in a globe.

Fiery colours... 

"Pastures of red grass and a lot of orange. That's what mum told me." Sabrina whispers.

The Doctor allows herself a moment to enjoy the imagery.

"Yet, mum also told me that the Time Lords on Gallifrey did unspeakable things to some Time Lords. Horrific, vicious and nightmarish things." Sabrina continues, pulling The Doctor from her slight fantasy of what Gallifrey used to be.

"Some of their methods..."

"They're horrible monsters. I'm glad I never had to live there. It sounds so scary." Sabrina shudders, taking a couple of sips from her hot chocolate.

"It was never scary to me when I was growing up." The Doctor admits.

"You must have been lucky." Sabrina remarks.

"I'm sorry you've heard such awful things about the planet our species originated from." The Doctor states.

"Ohh, I'm just glad I've been warned." Sabrina replies, smiling a little as she takes another sip from her hot chocolate.

"Thank you for the chocolate."

The Doctor grins back.

"Anytime, Sabrina."

"Anytime at all."

 

After their chocolate has been consumed (along with a generous portion of the biscuits) The Doctor and Sabrina head for their rooms for the night.

The Doctor ensures Sabrina is tucked into bed again before leaving her with the night light on.

Sabrina truly does like the room that The Doctor so very kindly had her Tardis craft for her.

It is beautiful and she easily falls into a deep sleep. Satan tucked tightly under her arm.

However, her deep sleep is not a particularly long one as a rather vicious nightmare startles her awake.

Now, Sabrina is no stranger to nightmares.

In fact, it is extremely rare for her to go a night without one.

Last night, she'd just been so drained both physically and emotionally that she'd just basically passed out.

Tonight however, she isn't so fortunate.

Bolting up in bed, her two hearts pounding, the first thing Sabrina does is call out for her mum.

Whilst she does have nightmares regularly, there was something that always calmed her down.

Her mum.

If she was up and awake herself, her mum would come to her and hold her.

Sabrina would immediately throw herself into her mother's arms and bury her face against her chest.

She would instantly feel secure and safe, wrapped tightly in her mother's arms.

Her mum would hold her all night long. Comforting her until she finally went back to sleep.

Yet this time, her mother isn't here.

She isn't at home.

Remembering that and the fact that she is nowhere near from either, Sabrina starts to cry.

 

In the dead of night, The Doctor is startled awake by unsettling noises made by her Tardis.

Blonde hair sticking up at all angles, The Doctor sits up, yawning slightly.

"What is it?" She says-yawns.

The Tardis continues to make a racket.

"What's the matter?" The Doctor ungracefully pulls herself from her bed.

"You're going to wake Sabrina with the racket you're making." She grumbles, grabbing herself her fluffy sparkling rainbow dressing gown before charging down the corridors.

Stopping halfway when she hears the sound of sobbing.

Sabrina.

"Ohh, you were just trying to tell me that something was up." The Doctor talks aloud to her Tardis.

"Thank you." She pats the wall with her fingers lightly in thanks before dashing off to Sabrina's room.

Sliding the door opens, The Doctor thinks that her hearts may break when she finally lays eyes on Sabrina.

The young Time Lady is curled up in a ball crying her eyes out.

"Hey, hey. What's the matter?" The Doctor crosses the room in an instant.

Reaching out to rest a hand on Sabrina's shoulder that only seems to make her cry harder.

"Uhh..." The Doctor is suddenly quite unsure of what to do.

However, she soon figures something out when her eyes land upon Sabrina's plushie, that seems to have fallen from her grip.

Taking the black cat plushie in both of her hands, The Doctor holds it out to Sabrina.

"Think you may have dropped someone." The Doctor states, which finally makes Sabrina glance up at her, even if she's still sobbing.

However, she does make a grab for the plushie, placing it on her lap for a moment, digging her small fingers into it.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor whispers, reaching forward to gently push Sabrina's bushy wild curls out of her face.

"It's alright." She tries to assure the distraught child.

"I'm here." 

Without warning, Sabrina wraps her arms around The Doctor.

Startled, yet so incredibly happy that Sabrina felt safe enough to give her a hug, The Doctor holds her tightly.

Instincts kicking in from so, so, so long ago, The Doctor begins to rock her back and forth slowly, whispering words of comfort to the crying child, holding her close and promising her that she is safe.

It's the only thing she feels that she can do right now for her.

 

It takes a couple of hours for Sabrina to calm down.

The instant she stops crying, The Doctor shifts them both into more comfortable position, being careful though not to startle her.

It's another hour or more before The Doctor decides to ask what had upset the child so much.

"I had a nightmare." Sabrina whispers to her.

"A nightmare?" The Doctor frowns, immediately tightening her hold on the girl.

Knowing full well that nightmares can be absolutely terrifying.

Especially to a young child.

"I always have them. It's rare when I don't." Sabrina admits, her admission sending another pang of sadness through The Doctor.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" The Doctor offers.

"Don't worry, you don't have to if you don't want to." She adds quickly.

"I don't want to." Sabrina murmurs with a sad sniff.

"And that is perfectly fine." The Doctor assures her.

"Thank you for letting me do this." Sabrina continues after a moment, tightening her hold on The Doctor to show her what she means.

"You don't need to thank me. Not at all, this is fine. I'm more than happy to be here for you, Sabrina." The Doctor tells her.

"I'll stay here, like this with you for as long as you want me to. Do you want me to stay?" The Doctor glances down at her.

"Yes please, please don't go." Sabrina says quickly, an almost panicked tone to her voice.

The Doctor begins to stroke her hair in soothing motions, holding the little girl close.

"I won't leave you." The Doctor speaks firmly.

"I promise."

"I will not leave you."

Her words seem to calm Sabrina a little more, whom only tightens her hold on The Doctor.

Tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I miss my mum."

"I know." The Doctor strokes her hair.

"You must do, that I can completely understand." She continues, feeling Sabrina begin to shake as tears stream down her cheeks again.

"I woke up and I was so scared, I had a nightmare and my mum wasn't there. I wasn't at home. I got really scared." Sabrina admits in a rushed manner.

"It's okay, I'm here. I've got you and I won't let you go, you are safe with me in my Tardis and tomorrow, I will get you back to your mum." The Doctor vows to her.

"How?" Sabrina near enough wails.

"Because, you don't live on Gallifrey, Sabrina." The Doctor reminds her of something she had realised just before she herself had gone to bed and was planning on telling Sabrina in the morning.

"No, I don't." Sabrina sniffs.

"You live on a normalish planet. That, my Tardis can take you straight to. We'll figure out the coordinates and then you're going home. It's going to be alright Sabrina." The Doctor begins to smile as Sabrina tightens her hold on The Doctor.

Amazed that she didn't think of that earlier herself.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispers through her tears.

"That's okay, Sabrina, that's okay." The Doctor starts assuring her again, stroking a hand over her hair as a more settled Sabrina holds on tightly.

Tomorrow, she could be going home.

To see her mum...

Somehow, just the sheer belief in that calms Sabrina down.

The thought of being reunited with her mum being enough to soothe her into a position in which she can go back to sleep.

Wrapped securely in The Doctor's arms who watches over Sabrina.

Watching as the girl slowly slips back into a more settled state.

Falling asleep in her arms.

The Doctor plans to watch over her all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this awful chapter. I'm sorry that these aren't getting any better, I'm trying what I can with them I'm just in a really messy state of mind and this is the only thing I can think to do to distract myself from other tendencies. It genuinely means the world to me that somehow, this story is somewhat enjoyed by others. Thank you for your kindness and thank you all so much for reading. I would really love to hear your thoughts, please do comment if you can.


	5. Straight For The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping to her word, The Doctor accompanied by Yas, Ryan and Graham take Sabrina home.

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The Doctor stays beside Sabrina all night long.

Not moving an inch until morning comes.

When The Doctor thinks that it's an acceptable time in the morning to start moving, she does. Sabrina opening her eyes immediately.

Letting out a soft yawn, Sabrina blinks rapidly as she remembers the events of last night.

Her nightmare. Being so deeply afraid when she had awoken and was not at home or with her mum.

Grateful beyond words when The Doctor had come to her.

The Doctor ever so kindly stayed with her all night long, Sabrina realises when she spies The Doctor tiptoeing towards the door.

"Doctor." She whispers sleepily, alerting The Doctor's attention.

"Sorry for waking you." The Doctor apologises to the young Time Lady immediately. 

"Go back to sleep." She encourages her.

"No." Sabrina shakes her head, sitting up in bed and tightening her arms around her plushie companion.

"Would you like some breakfast. I know I could do with some." The Doctor offers.

"Am I going home today?" She tries not to sound to hopeful.

"Yes." The Doctor grins, causing Sabrina to beam happily.

"I told you, you would be and today you are. However, could we at least have breakfast first. I'm hungry." The Doctor asks hopefully.

"Of course." Sabrina nods.

"I'm kinda hungry to." She admits.

"Brilliant." The Doctor clasps her hands together, twirling around and heading for the door.

"Meet you in bit."

"Doctor?" Sabrina calls before The Doctor can leave the room.

"Yes?" The Doctor starts to open the door.

“Thank you for staying with me last night, you didn’t have to do that.”

“You needed someone.” 

“Thank you for being there.”

“Sabrina.” The Doctor heads back over to her, sitting herself down on the edge of the bed so that she’s looking the Time Lady in the eyes.

“If you ever need me I’m right here. You want someone to talk to? I’m here. You’re one of my kind and if there’s anything you need from me please do not be afraid to ask. We’re friends.” The Doctor beams at her reassuringly.

“Really?” Sabrina looks hopeful at her words.

“Yeah and before you leave me today. I will give you a way of contacting me so if you ever need me I can be there for you.” The Doctor promises her, reaching out to tuck a strand of Sabrina’s hair behind her ear.

“Now come on, let’s get us some breakfast.”

 

“Doctor.” Sabrina queries when she’s sipping at her water.

“Yeah?” The Doctor looks up at her, mouth full.

“Before I go home, could I say goodbye to your friends?” She questions.

“They were so kind to me. They’re really nice. I’d love to be able to say goodbye.”

The Doctor is pleased at her request.

“Of course you can! You know what? How about they come with us to take you home. They want a more relaxing trip and taking you back home is literally just that. What do you say?”

Sabrina begins to nod her head repeatedly.

“I would love that!” 

“So, what are we doing today, Doc?” Graham enquires the second The Doctor leads the three into the Tardis.

“Hey, Sabrina.” Ryan greets the young Time Lady with a smile. 

“Morning.” Sabrina calls back. 

“Taking Sabrina home.” The Doctor reveals. 

“Oh, I thought you had to wait for that device to be fixed. Did you fix it?” Yas folds her arms. 

“Nope.” The Doctor replies, popping the p. 

“You see, I’d got it all wrong. Sabrina doesn’t live on my planet so we don’t have to go to great lengths to get there, just a quick trip in the Tardis.” The Doctor pats the control panel once. 

“Why didn’t you go back already then?” Yas frowns. 

“Or did you only just get that.” Ryan adds. 

“I wanted to say goodbye to you three.” Sabrina speaks up. 

“You were all so kind to me when I was so lost and I just wanted to say goodbye.” 

Ryan, Yas and Graham can’t help but smile at the child’s gentle words. 

“It really meant a lot to me that you did that.” 

“You’re very welcome, Sabrina.” Graham is the first to speak. 

Yes. Yas, Ryan and Graham are definitely going to miss her. 

“We’re all going to drop her off.” The Doctor adds. 

“What? All four of us?” Yas questions. 

“Yep. Sabrina wants you to come, I want you to come and well, we’re just dropping off so you get your relaxing adventure. It’s a win win for all!” The Doctor throws her hands up in the air. 

“Wow. It did all work out in the end. I can’t believe it.” Graham chuckles. 

“Would you like to put the location into my Tardis?” The Doctor offers to Sabrina. 

“I can help if you need me to.” 

“That’s alright.” Sabrina approaches the console. 

The Doctor keeping a watchful eye on her as she keys in the coordinates and starts the engine. 

The Tardis coming to life in a matter of moments. 

Sending them into time and space...

The Doctor makes sure that she’s the one to land the Tardis when they get nearer to the location. 

It’s not that she doesn’t trust Sabrina it’s just that Sabrina is still a very young Time Lady and well, this Tardis has only very recently been done up. 

“Here we are.” The Doctor pulls down a lever. 

“Are you excited to be going home?” Ryan looks over at Sabrina, whom nods quickly. 

“Yeah.” She beams cheerily. 

“Is there any specific dress code for this planet?” Graham chooses to ask. 

“No, why...” Sabrina looks confused. 

“Well you came to us all dressed up, I wondered if that was a tradition of your planet.” 

“Not at all.” Sabrina shakes her head. 

“My mum just has incredibly high standards.” 

“I’m looking forward to meeting her.” The Doctor remarks. 

“I can’t wait to see her.” Sabrina practically dances around the Tardis. 

“Now, I have been missing so things may be a little tense when we enter the planet but don’t worry. Stay behind me and you’ll be fine. I’ll keep you all safe.” Sabrina assures then. 

“That’s my job, Sabrina.” The Doctor says gently. 

“I’m the one who’s going to keep you all safe.” She adds to the nods of Ryan, Yas and Graham. 

“But it’s fine. I don’t need you to look after me. I’ve just got to look out for you.” Sabrina holds up her small hands before whirling around to face the doors. 

The Doctor sharing a quick look with Ryan, Yas and Graham. 

Tightening her grip on her plushie that is tucked safely under her arm, Sabrina pushes open the Tardis doors.

“Wow.” Yas, Ryan and Graham whisper simultaneously as they follow the Doctor and Sabrina out of the Tardis onto the new land. 

The new planet. 

The busy and bustling streets that they arrive upon. 

One purple sky dominates the planet, blue cobbled streets under foot. 

Their entire surroundings alive with the sound and amount of aliens of all different varieties that walk in crowds. 

It’s very much like a major city but alien. Very alien, Ryan, Yas and Graham think to themselves. 

“Sabrina!” The Doctor calls to the girl when she breaks into a jog. 

Not wanting to lose sight of her in a crowd like this. 

Yet the crowd is parting like the red sea when Sabrina enters it. 

They let her pass, they let them all pass through. 

“This lot seems quite civilised.” Graham remarks. 

“I don’t think it’s because they’re civilised.” Yas admits with a wary glance. 

“Thinking the same thing I am then.” The Doctor comments in response. 

“That it’s because she’s got some sort of power around here.” 

“Well, seeing as how she was dressed when we met her i’m guessing she might be like proper royalty or something?” Ryan guesses. 

“Maybe so.” The Doctor glances to him, barely keeping her eyes away from Sabrina, who still parts the crowds when she moves. 

“I’m thinking he’s right.” Graham states. 

“So am I.” The Doctor nods quickly when she sees what he does. 

That the five of them are heading straight for a castle of sorts. 

“Then again, us Time Lords are an influential lot. I’m not surprised.” The Doctor admits to them. 

The four watching as Sabrina approaches the bridge. 

Eying the guards she faces. 

Those with guns... 

Immediately, The Doctor starts jogging herself. 

She and even Ryan, Yas and Graham wanting to put themselves between the young girl and the guards who hold their guns. 

Yet Sabrina beckons them over a mere moment later. 

The Doctor noticing the look of nervousness that has appeared upon her face. 

“Come on, it’s okay. We can go through.” Sabrina tells them when they reach her side. 

Grateful to see them so close again. 

“You okay, Sabrina?” The Doctor glances once at the child then shoots a glare at the guards who held guns in front of the young child. 

“Yes, yes I’m fine. Kinda still find all the guards a little scary.” She admits. 

“I know that they’re there to keep me safe but...” Sabrina shudders, her grip tightening on the plushie. 

“Let’s go in.” She holds out a shaking arm in the direction of the castle. 

The Doctor exchanges a slightly concerned look with Yas, Graham and Ryan as they notice Sabrina mumbling something quickly under her breath in a frantic manner. 

It is completely evident to them that something is scaring her. 

The castle the five of them step into is luxurious. 

They are immediately greeted by purple velvet carpets and candle sticks and chandeliers hanging all around the massive entrance. 

There is two larger than life stone doors right across from them, a stone staircase like an archway over the top of it. 

“Okay.” Sabrina clasps her small hands together. 

“Welcome to my home. We can either go to the throne room or my room. Throne rooms right through there, my rooms upstairs.” Sabrina tells them. 

“This is...” Yas doesn’t have many words to describe her surroundings. 

“Kinda creepy.” Ryan winces under his breath. 

“Oi, let’s not be rude, alright.” Graham scolds him softly but even he has to admit. 

This place has a somewhat eerie feel to it. 

“My rooms really nice.” Sabrina continues, sensing the slight change in the mood. 

“If that’s where you want to take us then...” 

“Sabrina!” The Doctor is silenced by a woman yelling the young Time Lady’s name. 

A woman appearing from the stone staircase. 

Sabrina’s mother? Ryan, Yas and Graham wonder as the woman in question stomps her way down the steps, hands on her hips. 

One pretty furious look upon her face. 

Fury mixed with genuine worry. 

“Saffron!” Sabrina beams, beginning to run towards the woman, meeting her halfway. 

“You stupid girl.” The woman mutters as she holds Sabrina close. 

“Stupid, stupid girl. What were you thinking?” She continues whilst holding onto the small Time Lady. 

“Sabrina.” She pulls back, bending down slightly so that she is the same height as Sabrina and gripping her shoulders tightly. 

“What were you thinking?!” She shouts then. 

“I wanted to find my father. Mum won’t...” 

“You know Sabrina. You know that we don’t not speak of your father. That your mother forbade all talk of that matter a long time ago.” 

“Since I was born I know but I had to. I had to find out who he was. She won’t tell me anything and I just wanted to know the truth. I wanted to see him...” 

“See him? Sabrina...” Saffron shakes her head at the girl. 

“I know, I know but that’s why I stole one of mum’s Vortex Manipulators. I thought I could go back in time and meet him but it went wrong. I made a really bad mistake and...” 

“You’ve been gone for two whole month’s!” 

“Ooh.” Sabrina winces. 

She’d forgotten that time works differently on different planets. 

Two days in earth was two months here. 

She didn’t even think of that... 

“Where’s.” Sabrina pauses, her hearts beating quickly in her chest. 

“Where’s my mum?” 

“Out there.” Saffron points outwards. 

“Scouring the galaxy for you! She was thinking all sorts of things before she left. That you’d been abducted by one of her enemies, lost someplace, stranded or worse. She thought a lot worse Sabrina! This was bad. This was very bad.” Saffron speaks firmly, Sabrina hanging her head in shame. 

“I know.” She whispers. 

“I’m really sorry.” She bites down hard on her lip to keep herself from crying. 

The impact of what she’d done hitting her hard. 

“Yes, well I’m pretty sure you’re going to be when your mother gets back.” Saffron huffs. 

“Is there anyway of getting a message through to her?” Sabrina wonders. 

“I could help with that!” The Doctor speaks up then, having been on tentorhooks during the entire conversation. 

Sabrina’s distress evident to them all.

Saffron doesn’t say a word to them or even to Sabrina, choosing to glare at her instead. 

“They saved me. Helped me get back here, they’re my guests.” Sabrina gestures to The Doctor, Yas, Ryan and Graham. 

“Your mother is already going to be furious with you. Do you really want to make matters worse for yourself Sabrina?” 

“They saved me. I’m sure mum will thank them for what they’ve done.” 

“Your mother would never do such a thing and you know it.”

“Can we try and contact her?” Sabrina enquires. 

“I shall take care of that for you. I would prefer it if you went to your room and stayed there until your mother returns.”

”Okay.” Sabrina nods quickly. 

“I shall have to leave the palace to do this, Sabrina. I shall instruct the guards to keep an eye on you whilst I’m gone.”

Saffron says to immediate anxiousness from Sabrina.

“I’d send those four away before your mother gets here if I were you.”

Saffron adds with a distasteful look in the direction of The Doctor, Ryan, Yas and Graham.

“Charming.” Graham mutters under his breath.

The four watching as the woman strokes a hand over Sabrina’s hair before leaving.

Sabrina watches her go, biting down on her lip so hard that it starts to bleed.

“Hey, careful. Don’t do that.” The Doctor spies the blood and interfers.

“I really messed up.” Sabrina whispers, trembling.

“I’ve been gone...” She can’t even bring herself to say it.

“Hey.” Ryan starts before silence can properly descend over them all again.

“Didn’t you say that you were going to show us your room?”

He hopes the distraction might make her feel a little better and from the way her face lights up all agree that he made the right decision.

“Why does there have to be so many stairs?” Ryan gasps after travelling up many flights of stairs

”Ahh there’s not that many.”

The Doctor speaks with a smile.

”Not that many?” Graham, Ryan and even Yas look horrified at the wording.

”I get the very top floor.” Sabrina tells them as they make their way up the penultimate set of steps.

”Mum has this entire floor.” She gestures to the floor that they’re on now

”And this is mine!” She runs up the final set of stairs to the very final floor of the castle. 

Racing down a long corridor to a painted purple wooden door at the very end of the corridor, Sabrina turns the handle. 

”I really did love the room you made for me on your Tardis.” Sabrina starts as she enters the room with the others close behind her. 

”But I’ve really missed this place.” 

Sabrina grins as she takes in her room with her eyes. 

Glancing over the purple carpet with the silver threading. 

The king sized bed that is covered in pillows and blankets all purples, blues and blacks. 

Several bulging bookshelves on most of the walls. 

A curved long window length window seat absolutely coated in pillows and soft furnishings. 

There is also a spectacular dolls house, well Tardis like dollhouse filled with various dolls of all sorts in one corner of the room. 

There is also a piano in the other end of the room. 

The Doctor immediately blushes upon seeing the piano. 

Cursing her previous regeneration for that one! 

“You alright there?” Ryan frowns upon seeing the Doctor blushing. 

“Are you blushing?” Yas tilts her head to the side. 

“I’m... uh... stairs. Okay there was lots and lots of stairs. I’m exhausted.” 

“Haha, knew it!” Ryan seems convinced. 

Yas and Graham still remain skeptical. 

“I should probably get you all some water. I’ll be right back.” Sabrina gives them all a warm smile. 

“Thank you for coming with me and for staying. I’m sure once I explain everything mum will be okay. She’ll probably want to thank you all too.” Sabrina tells them before skipping off. 

“So. What do you think of this place?” Graham enquires the second they hear Sabrina running down the steps. 

“Honestly?” The Doctor glances toward her friends, a deeply uncertain look upon her face. 

“I don’t know.” 

Unable to stop herself, Sabrina pauses on the floor just below her own. 

The one her mother resides on. 

Sprinting her way to the door. Sabrina unlocks it with the code she knows off by heart. 

Yes, she is aware that her mother is not here but, she has missed her so much that just to see her mum’s living quarters is enough. 

Her mum’s living quarters are so fancy and exquisite. 

Much like her Tardis. Practically identical to her Tardis even. 

Except the Tardis has a few more homely touches. Like there is more pictures of the two of them, whilst there is none in the room. 

Her mother’s living quarters are the size of two apartments put together. There’s even a fake garden in one part of it. 

Except, Sabrina heads for her mother’s bedroom, which is also the size of an apartment. 

Sabrina is shocked by how messy the place is. 

Her mum is usually the queen of the imacculate. 

She loathes mess which is why her quarters are usually spotless. 

Not in such a disarray like they are now. 

There’s broken glass, pieces of paper everywhere. 

Stains that smell more like the sort of stuff only adults are allowed to drink instead of the usually smell of tea. 

There is also slivers of bloodstains on the broken glass that frightens Sabrina. 

Frightens her another that she quickly backs into her mother’s bed. 

Finding solace in the place that she normally seeks out for nightmares. 

Except her mother is usually there, holding her. 

Sabrina wants her mother to be there, she really does. 

She wants to be held and reassured by her mum. 

Which is why she rolls into one of her mother’s abandoned coats on the bed. 

The fabric smells of her mum and is certainly way too big for her so she practically cocoons herself in it, holding it close as if she were hugging her mum. 

However, when her small fingers dive down into the pockets Sabrina feels small peices of paper there. 

Sliding them out, Sabrina is unsure whether or not to cry or smile when she finds that one is an actual photograph of her mum and herself. 

A selfie was what her mum called it when it was taken only earlier in the year. 

Deciding that she’s probably going to keep this massive coat on for as long as she can, Sabrina holds onto the pictures. 

Frowning at the other three. 

They are drawings. 

Drawings of people Sabrina has never once seen or met. 

One is of a woman with the most wild hair Sabrina has ever seen, yet with a beaming, warm smile on her face. 

The other, of an older man that Sabrina for some unknown reason feels like she should know. 

The man is drawn to be sat on a chair, his head bowed as he flicks through a newspaper. 

Silvery curls obstructing a proper view of his face. 

These have been drawn by her mum. Sabrina guesses. 

She knew her mother could draw. 

Yes, quite a few of her mother’s drawings have been peculiar. 

Normally of a rather round faced man in several different postions of vilolence and gore or simply just with the eyes scratched out. 

It’s not just that though. The reason she knows how fantastic her mother is at art is when her mother without fail handcrafts her the most gorgeous card every birthday. 

These drawings are so beautiful.

The final drawing is of two old men stood side by side, looking up at each other. Once again, Sabrina feels a sense of recognition almost.

Stuffing the drawings back into her mother's coat pockets, Sabrina proceeds to furtherly cocoon herself in the coat, it smells like her mum.

Probably the closest thing she's going to get to a hug from her mum if she comes home furious with her.

Which kinda worries Sabrina. 

Her mum can be terrifying when she's angry.

She should never have gotten herself into this mess.

She's been gone two months. Two whole months.

Yes, her mother is going to be livid.

Getting up off of the bed, being mindful of the broken glass, Sabrina heads out of the room, remembering that she's got to get water for her friends.

However, when she's halfway down the stairs, she runs straight into the leader of the guards.

Immediately putting her head down, Sabrina just tries to go past. 

The leader of the guards has always made her fearful. Sabrina knows that she shouldn't be afraid of anyone, which is why she's never told her mum that the guards make her frightened of them.

Because she should be brave; fearless.

Deal with her own problems; make people fear her.

Yet, she just doesn't. 

Which is why this is going to be problematic.

"Going some where, miss?"

"Just to the kitchen. Then back to my room, like Saffron told me." Sabrina doesn't look up at the intimidating man.

"I don't know if I should take you at your word after what you've done." He scolds her.

"I. It was an accident. I did it with good intentions. I didn't want to be gone for two months, I'm really sorry." She starts to bite her lip again, squeezing her small hands together.

"I believe that you should save your apologies for your mother."

"I know." Sabrina speaks in a small voice, clutching the coat tighter to herself,

"You know where you should be waiting for her and that place, after what you have done is not your room." The leader of the guards warns her.

Sabrina pales instantly, breathing heavily at his words.

"No, no please don't. Really, I just want some water and then I'm going back to my room. I won't come out until mum..." Sabrina is cut off by the leader of the guards taking hold of her arms tightly, beginning to drag the young Time Lady down the corridors.

"No, please no, don't make me go in there. Please, I'm begging you, don't!" Sabrina cries desperately as she is dragged down all the flights of stairs.

Taken down even further then the ground floor.

She is taken to the basement.

Sabrina knows this punishment well.

Her mother isn't aware of it.

She doubts Saffron is either and Sabrina's always been too afraid to mention it to either her mum or Saffron.

"You'll be let out minutes before your mother's arrival. I hope that this gives you sometime to think of what you've done and how behaviour like that is completely unacceptable." The leader of the guards informs her.

"Please, please don't do this. I can't go in there, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sabrina is crying now.

"Save your apologies for your mother. You need to learn a lesson. You deserve this." The leader of the guards tells her before opening a metal door with many locks and latches.

Pushing Sabrina into the small space that is the size of a cupboard that Sabrina can only just fit into, Sabrina falls to the stone cold ground.

The door is locked behind her, cutting off all the light and just a little bit of the air.

"Please!" Sabrina sobs, her small fingers scraping at the metal door.

"I know I messed up but I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She cries desperately.

"Please let me out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this awful story. I keep trying to make it better and I hope it isn't too terrible. I do enjoy writing this fanfic, it gives me something to get out of bed for. It means so much to me that people read this and give it kudos. I am amazed that I got over sixty Kudos. I can't believe you all like it. I would really love to hear people's thoughts on this. Thanks again for reading. Please comment if you can.


	6. Let There Be Light Let There Be Light

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

"Sabrina's not back yet." Graham remarks, quite sometime since Sabrina had left them.

The Doctor had been thinking of the same matter; she hadn't said anything, reminding herself of the fact that this is a very large palace and seeing as she's getting water from them all, she would be having to carry five glasses with her.

However, it had been in her mind and she'd been absentmindedly pacing back and forth.

"Do you think she's alright?" Graham continues.

"We're going to have to assume she is. We'd get lost in this place if we tried to go looking for her." Yas points out.

"It's a big palace yeah? Sure she's just slowly making her way back, probably gonna be slower if she's carrying stuff." Ryan speaks the thoughts The Doctor had been trying to reassure herself with.

"I thought that." The Doctor glances over at him.

"Then why don't you sound so sure about that, Doc?" Graham notices the tone of voice she uses and the slight anxious look upon the Time Traveller's face.

"I don't know." The Doctor admits, throwing her hands up in the air.

"There's just something there, right there." She taps the side of her head with her fingers.

"It's telling me that there's something not right about this. That there's something up and I just can't shake it." She admits to them.

"Well, to be fair, I don't blame you. Yeah, this might by Sabrina's home but so far we've seen her interact with armed guards and look incredibly nervous. I don't know about the rest of you, but this environment..." He pauses for a moment.

"I know she's one of your lot, a Time Citizen..."

"It's Time Lord actually." The Doctor corrects him.

"But, how does that actually work, I mean no offence, but you and Sabrina are women so, if Time Lord's are women to, why did they call them Time Lords?" Ryan appears to be puzzled.

"Oh, please don't start. Brilliant woman, amazing, wonderful woman, she asked my previous self that." The Doctor gives him a look.

"What I was trying to say before we starting this debate was that, I know she might be an alien but I just don't think that this environment is the most suitable for a six-year-old child." Graham finishes.

"You're right on both counts, she might be incredibly different from what you believe a six-year-old should be but, I agree. I'm not a fan of this environment." The Doctor nods.

"We haven't even met her mother yet." Yas continues.

"Love to know what she's like." Graham notes.

"Alright, I hope. I mean, Sabrina's spoke positively of her, mostly." The Doctor tilts her head to the side.

"What do you mean by 'mostly'?" Graham's eyes widen.

"Well, she's told me how much she loves her mum, yeah but she has mentioned that her mum isn't someone to be crossed and after what we've gathered from the layout of this planet and Sabrina's position..." The Doctor trails off.

"I don't like it much." Graham admits.

"Honestly, I kinda want to go looking for Sabrina now." Ryan adds.

Both Graham and Ryan concerned for the young girl that they have befriended.

They definitely don't want any harm or anything of the sort to befall her.

They would prefer it if they knew exactly where she was and that she's safe.

"I do. Believe me, I want to but we'd get lost in this place. You know we would." Yas shrugs her shoulders defeatedly.

Wishing to know that wherever she is, Sabrina is safe and sound as well.

All three of them have undoubtedly become rather attached to the peculiar but endearing and sweet Time Lady. 

"I want to do something." Ryan speaks firmly, the three of them then glancing towards The Doctor whom had been silent throughout the entirety of their conversation.

The Doctor stands still, frozen in place almost.

Her hands held against her hair as a strange, near painful frequency rips through her head.

It had been there, faintly in the back of her head for a couple of minutes now and is ever so slightly getting increasingly more intense. 

"Are you alright?" Ryan is the first to notice.

"Yeah." The Doctor glances up at them.

"Yeah, yeah it's just..." She is silenced by another vicious wave of whatever is trying to enter her mind.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yas takes a step towards The Doctor.

"I think." The Doctor pauses.

She knows what this is.

This is the act of someone who is trying to create a telepathic link with her.

Focusing on the frequency, The Doctor soon realises that it isn't someone trying to speak with her.

All she can hear is heart wrenching sobs.

Someone crying over and over again.

Crying out with all their mind.

For help...

Closing her eyes, The Doctor tries to furtherly focus on what she is receiving. 

Trying to decipher it.

Attempting anything with the hopes that she can find a way of locating and hopefully helping this person.

It's only when she manages to stabilize the connection that she realises that the heart breaking sobs are originating from Sabrina...

"Doctor!" Ryan's anxious voice pulls her briefly from her head.

"Are you alright?" Graham asks hurriedly the second she focuses on them again.

"No, no, no, I'm not." The Doctor spins around in a circle, searching for the door with her eyes.

"What's wrong, please, tell us!" Yas insists, the three friends following behind the Doctor, who walks hurriedly towards the door.

"Sabrina." The Doctor calls as she pushes the door open, breaking into a run as soon as the corridor comes into view. 

"Is she alright? What's happened?" Ryan asks worriedly.

"No, I don't think she is, no." The Doctor admits as they run.

"Something's happened to her and she needs us!"

Graham, Yas and Ryan were already on board from the mention of Sabrina's name.

 

Remembering the routes through the palace, The Doctor races down the staircases at a rapid pace, using the telepathic connection to lead her to Sabrina.

It's near overwhelming the closer she gets as the cries in her head become more audible and powerful.

However, when they've reached the entrance in which they met Saffron, The Doctor finds herself relying only on the connection between her mind and Sabrina's to lead her in the correct direction.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Yas queries, breathless from all the running that they have done.

"Sort of." The Doctor nods, whirling around in a circle again, trying to focus on the connection to guide her in the right direction.

"You said that she's in your head when we were running. What do you mean by that?" Graham chooses to ask.

"She's made a telepathic link with me. Not sure how but she's done it. I don't think she's aware of what she's done either." The Doctor admits, nodding firmly when she is certain that she is being led in the right direction.

Which takes them to a set of stone steps, leading them down into a basement.

"A dungeon a damn dungeon? What the hell?!" Ryan exclaims the instant they start to head down the steps.

"What have they done to her?" Graham's tone of voice is a grave one and he starts to shake his head as he, Ryan and Yas follow The Doctor down the steps.

"Ahh." The Doctor winces, scrunching her eyes together when the connection becomes excruciatingly painful. 

They are definitely in the right place now.

Taking herself and her friends down the various corridors, the twists and turns, the four of them find themselves heading straight down one corridor in particular.

One that has a dead end. 

There is a metal door with multiple locks and latches covering it.

Even Yas, Ryan and Graham can hear very small, but definitely there, sobs.

Sobs that come from the other side of that door.

"Ohh my god." Ryan looks utterly horrified as he realises what is happening.

Thankfully, The Doctor is already sprinting to the door, whipping her sonic screwdriver out of her coat pocket as she does so, firing it at all the locks and latches that keep the door closed.

"No, they haven't. They couldn't have..." Graham can't even begin to process what he realises must have happened to Sabrina.

"Come on, please!" The Doctor cries at her sonic screwdriver, clicking it over and over again to open the many locks.

After what feels like an eternity all the locks are opened by The Doctor's sonic.

Grabbing a hold of the door with both hands as it is incredibly heavy, The Doctor winces as she uses all the strength she possesses to push it aside.

Which is when the four of them find Sabrina.

Curled up into a ball on the ground, her heart breaking sobs practically screams as she holds onto herself.

The Doctor holds up a hand as soon as her friends begin to make noises of displeasure.

Knowing that all four of them descending on her is not what Sabrina needs right now.

Seeing the rise of The Doctor's hand, Yas nods, glancing toward Graham and Ryan, conveying to them that they need to stay where they are with her eyes.

All the three of them can do is look down in horror at the state in which the young girl is in.

Unable to believe that anyone, human or alien could imprison a child like that.

Especially when they see the state of the place in which Sabrina was held captive in.

It's like the smallest cupboard one could imagine.

The fact that Sabrina was forced into that small space nearly breaks Yas, Ryan and Graham.

How could anyone do something like that?

Just how?

Stepping forward as carefully as she can, The Doctor begins to reach out for Sabrina.

She needs to get Sabrina out of that awful, horrendous space.

The second The Doctor rests a gentle hand on Sabrina's shoulder, Sabrina starts to raise her head.

She is still sobbing but she does start to move.

Her hands and arms flailing as she tries to pull herself out of her restrictive imprisonment.

Taking the young Time Lady by the hands, The Doctor slowly pulls Sabrina free, gathering the child into her arms.

The action only makes Sabrina cry harder and she clutches tight to The Doctor, wrapping her small arms around The Doctor's waist.

Seeking comfort from the person who freed her.

"It's okay, Sabrina. It's okay. I've got you, I'm here." The Doctor whispers soothing words to the child as she holds on to her.

"I'm not letting go, I'm right here." She continues when Sabrina continues to sob.

"You're okay." She promises her, stroking her messy hair.

"You're safe."

"Doctor?" Sabrina whispers through her tears, slowly beginning to come back to herself.

Starting to realise that she's free now she realises that she can breathe properly again.

That she isn't in that imprisonment the head of the guards had placed her in.

The Doctor came for her; she set her free.

She is no longer in the cage like room. She can move properly. Light has replaced the darkness she'd been forced to endure.

She is free. She can breathe...

The Doctor is immediately relived when Sabrina's sobs begin to slowly fade away and she starts to breathe properly again.

However, she can still feel Sabrina's hearts beating so quickly that they are reverberating throughout her entire body from the fear she had endured.

Fear she should not have had to endure at all.

A mixture of sadness and fury fills The Doctor at what's happened to Sabrina.

That someone or something could do this to her.

If there's one thing The Doctor knows for certain it's that she is not letting Sabrina stay down her for much longer.

A new wave of panic rips through Sabrina when The Doctor starts to pull away, more tears sliding down her cheeks.

Yet, The Doctor had only stepped back so she could pick Sabrina up properly.

To carry her away from this awful place.

"It's alright. It's okay." The Doctor whispers through her fury as she begins to carry Sabrina away, followed closely by the horror-struck Ryan, Yas and Graham.

"I'm not going to let you go." She promises her.

"I just need to get you out of here."

 

The Doctor carries Sabrina back to her room.

She wanted to take her straight back to her Tardis.

However, she is very aware that Sabrina probably doesn't feel like walking or talking right now and The Doctor is pretty much convinced that their would be questionings when they passed the guards.

Which is why she settles on taking Sabrina back to her room. 

Also hoping that the familiar surroundings will assist in calming Sabrina down.

Entering the young Time Lady's room, The Doctor wordlessly instructs her friends to stay by the door, not outside of it as The Doctor certainly doesn't trust anybody on this planet right now, no. Just inside of the room but right by the door, allowing The Doctor to have the room with Sabrina.

Placing Sabrina down upon her bed, the Doctor kneels down so that they're the same height. Waiting to see what Sabrina does.

Very slowly, Sabrina begins to lift her head, her tear stained eyes meeting The Doctor's.

"Hey." The Doctor raises a hand to wipe the freshest tears out of Sabrina's red and puffy eyes.

"It's okay; I've got you, you're safe." She assures her with the words she knows Sabrina needs to hear right now.

"Thank you." Sabrina croaks through a hoarse voice.

"Don't. Don't even mention it. You... You should not have been in there in the first place. You never should have been in there." The Doctor whispers, trying to remain calm even though she feels so incredibly angry.

Nearly consumed with fury at how Sabrina has been treated.

"Sabrina." The Doctor rises up to cup the young Time Lady's cheeks with her hands.

"Sabrina, I need you to look at me." The Doctor instructs.

Sabrina complies with the instruction immediately.

Afraid of what would happen to her if she didn't follow an instruction...

"I need you to know and realise that you should not have been put in that position. You should not have been in there." The Doctor speaks firmly, her eyes locked onto Sabrina's.

"That was not normal in anyway. That was wrong, you did not deserve that. Nobody deserves that. You should never have been placed in there and don't you ever believe that, that was in anyway acceptable because it was not. Okay? That was not acceptable." The Doctor's firm tone does not waver as she speaks to Sabrina.

Ensuring that the child knows that, that was one hundred percent wrong. That she should never have been locked into a cupboard where she could barely even breathe.

"Okay, okay." The Doctor strokes a hand over Sabrina's hair after a moment, feeling the girl start to tremble again.

"Are you hurt? Does anything hurt?" The Doctor questions, checking Sabrina over for any physical injuries.

It all but terrifies her when Sabrina nods.

"Where? Show me, now." The Doctor instructs calmly but still with a firmness to her voice.

Slowly, Sabrina begins to extend her arms, placing her hands into The Doctor's.

Her small hands are curled into fists that Sabrina slowly begins to open up.

Revealing to The Doctor, that the palms of Sabrina's hands are bloody from where she's obviously dug her one immaculate nails into them in fear. 

Having stuffed a number of objects into the large pockets of her coat, The Doctor remembers a small first aid kit that she'd shoved in there.

Just in case she or any of her friends retained any non-life-threatening wounds.

Pulling the small purse free, The Doctor slides the zip across, tugging a small packet of antiseptic wipes out.

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't but this might sting a little." The Doctor warns Sabrina as she opens up the small packet.

Nodding her permission, Sabrina let's The Doctor wrap one of her hands around her wrist, holding on firmly as she slowly begins to stroke the antiseptic wipe across Sabrina's bloodied palms in soft soothing motions.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The Doctor starts to whisper, her hearts close to breaking when Sabrina starts to whimper.

It's an agonising couple of minutes for The Doctor before she is finally finished with cleaning out Sabrina's wounded palms.

She takes extra time in gently wrapping small but incredibly soft bandages around Sabrina's palms, making a small bow when tying them off.

"Come here." She holds her arms open for Sabrina to come into them, which is exactly what the child does, grateful for the hug.

Sabrina doesn't say anything as they embrace, yet makes her relief at the hug known by holding on tightly.

"Sabrina. I'm just going to have a quick chat with my friends, you kick your shoes off and get under the covers, yeah?" The Doctor suggests when she eventually pulls away.

Sabrina looks unconvinced, she doesn't want to be left alone.

Even though she is aware that she wouldn't be. They'd just be in another part of her room.

"We'll sit with her." Ryan offers immediately, both he and Yas nodding simultaneously.

"Yeah, talk to me about what we need to discuss and I'll share it with them later." Graham agrees.

"Okay. Great idea." The Doctor nods happily, before getting to her feet, watching as Ryan and Yas make their way over to Sabrina.

"Would you like a hand with your shoes?" Yas offers.

"That's really kind of you to ask, I can do them for myself but..."

"No buts, let us help you tonight." Yas gives Sabrina a gentle smile before bending down to slide the shoes off of Sabrina's feet.

Ryan holding up the duvet and many blankets so that Sabrina can slide into her bed.

"Isn't that coat going to be a bit warm for you?" He frowns.

Reminding Sabrina that she is still wearing her mother's long black coat.

She'd clutched it to herself so tightly with her arms when she was plunged into that dark imprisonment in which she was barely even able to breathe.

Pretended that her mum was there, holding onto her.

Keeping her safe even though she didn't feel safe.

It's what had mostly gotten her through the horrific experience.

"No, it's just nice." Sabrina tells Ryan and Yas.

"It looks a bit big for you." Ryan admits.

"That's because it's my mum's." Sabrina tells them.

"She isn't back yet." She whispers.

"No, I don't think she is." Yas replies.

"She definitely isn't. She doesn't know about that method of punishment." Sabrina yawns.

Neither Yas or Ryan know how to respond to that statement of Sabrina's.

"I miss her." Sabrina whispers, her small hand diving back into the pockets of the coat that hold the pictures.

She takes out the one that she and her mum are on. The 'selfie.'

"She called this a selfie." She tells Ryan and Yas, showing them the picture.

To immediate wide eyed looks from both of them.

"That..." Ryan gulps.

"Is your mother?"

Both he and Yas in a state of awe when they stare at the incredibly glamorous and hauntingly beautiful older woman in the picture besides Sabrina.

"Yeah. I really miss her." Sabrina sighs, holding the picture close to her hearts for a few moment before sliding it back into her mother's coat pocket.

"I wish she was here." She yawns sleepily, her eyes beginning to close.

"I'm sure she'll be back, sooner than you think." Yas whispers, stroking a hand over Sabrina's hair when she realises that the child is falling asleep.

'Her mother is fit!' Ryan mouths to Yas.

'In an older woman way.' He adds, even Yas tilts her head to the side, nodding in agreeance. 

Both having being quite captivated by Sabrina's mother's beauty.

The two of them glancing towards The Doctor who is talking to Graham.

"That was wrong. That..." Graham starts to raise his voice due to the emotion he feels about how that poor child was treated.

"I know, I know. It was awful and should never have happened to her but it did." The Doctor puts bluntly.

"We can't let her stay here. We've got to do something."

"I agree and we are." The Doctor assures him.

"Is there anyone you can report this to? Any alien police?"

"There is." The Doctor nods, thinking of the Shadow Proclamation.

"Then report it! Get her out of here. She can't stay here." Graham reiterates his point.

"I want to wait until her mother returns. I want to meet Sabrina's mother."

"Why? If this is how she's being treated here without her mother here, don't you think that Sabrina could be treated even worse with her mother here?" Graham points out.

"I'm not sure. Truthfully, I don't think so because from everything I can gather I believe that Sabrina really loves her mother and I don't think that she would speak so highly of her if she treated her like this or any worse. I think we need to meet her mother before we make a decision." The Doctor states.

"And if her mother is as wicked as the people here, then what? What do we do. Seems like your home planet is out of the question so where's she gonna go? Is there a space care home for alien kids? Would you take her in?" Graham queries.

"If I had to, yeah. I would and even then, there is someplace that I'd know she'd be safe. Somewhere on Earth." The Doctor tells him.

"Where would that be?" Graham folds his arms.

"With a very old friend of mine. She's already taken in two alien children, if the worst came to the worst I know I'd be able to count on her to take care of Sabrina." The Doctor smiles a little as she thinks of her old friend from Bannerman Road.

"Well, that's a start but you heard what Sabrina and that woman were talking about. Each day here is a month. How long will it be before Sabrina's mother get's back? We can't stay here for months, Doc." Graham reminds her.

"I don't think we should." She agrees, glancing toward the now sleeping Sabrina, whom is being watched over by Ryan and Yas.

"I think, until her mother returns to this planet." The Doctor finds that a small smile begins to cross her lips at the thought.

"Sabrina might like to go on a little adventure with us in the Tardis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry that I haven't updated. I'm really sick and have not left my accommodation in days. I tried to start writing this a couple of days ago but I got distracted by this brand new Netflix show which I sold my soul to and binged the whole thing in less than twenty four hours. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it isn't great. I am increadibly insecure over my work. I am in awe that so many people have left Kudos. It's really made my day and the comments you are all putting mean the world to me to. I would reply to them all but knowing me and my Doctor Who obsession I would accidentally give out spoilers for this fic. Anyway, thank you so much for reading it means everything to me that people read this story. I would really love to hear what you all think of this story. I suppose you've all probably got guesses as to who Sabrina's mother is and because we're at chapter six and I like the number six I will admit to you all that Sabrina's mother is a canon Doctor Who character. Thanks again for reading. Please comment if you can.


	7. Early This Morning When You Knocked Upon My Door

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

The Doctor and Graham stay awake all night long.

Keeping guard over the sleeping Sabrina.

Ryan and Yas had attempted to stay awake to but had eventually succumbed to sleep themselves.

Throughout the night, Graham and The Doctor had continued to discuss what should be done about Sabrina and their proposed plan is this:

Sabrina could come with them for a couple of child friendly trips in the Tardis with them until Sabrina's mother returns to this planet.

From there, The Doctor declared that she shall see what Sabrina's life is like at home with her mother present and inform said mother, if she truly does not know, about how Sabrina was treated in her absence. 

"It's going to be weird, speaking to someone of my kind again." The Doctor muses aloud.

"Thought Sabrina was one of your lot?" Graham is puzzled by her choice of words.

"Yeah, but I mean like, someone probably closer to my age." The Doctor explains before sighing quietly, casting a quick glance over the sleeping Sabrina.

"I don't know, I just keep wondering if I've met this person before on Gallifrey. Since I've known Sabrina I've always had this feeling that somehow she's familiar to me, even if we've never actually physically met before." The Doctor admits her internal thoughts to Graham.

"When was the last time you spoke to someone of your people, other than Sabrina, of course?" Graham enquires curiously.

The Doctor pauses for a moment; memories of her previous regeneration coming to mind.

"When I was that white haired Scotsman." She admits.

"Still don't one hundred percent get that, but carry on." Graham gives her a confused look.

"Not much to say really. Haven't really thought about it." The Doctor shrugs.

"My kind, they're a tricky lot." She laughs lightly after a moment, before glancing back to Sabrina.

"She's got a lot to come." 

"She didn't deserve what happened to her today." Graham shakes his head in disgust.

"No one deserves that."

"I agree; that was horrible." The Doctor replies with a nod of her head.

"I just feel like I need to protect her; keep her safe. I know helping people is kinda my thing but somehow, it's different with her." The Doctor turns her head in the direction of Sabrina again.

"She's a sweet kid. Yeah, she knows more than me, Ryan and Yas put together but she's still a kid. She deserves to feel safe, to have people looking out for her, I think I can speak on behalf of all of us when I say that if we could, we'd all look out for her for as long as we can." Graham smiles somewhat.

"Well, that's exactly what we're going to do." The Doctor smiles back, her eyes still fixed on Sabrina.

"We're going to be there for her. For as long as she wants us to be."

 

It startles all of them when Sabrina awakens crying in the middle of the night.

"Hey, hey. it's okay. You're safe. You're home, you're with us." The Doctor is on her feet immediately, crossing the room to get to Sabrina.

Whom had awoken from a horrific nightmare in which she believed that she was still trapped in that cupboard.

"Yeah, you're not in there anymore. You're with us, me, The Doctor, Ryan and Graham." Yas decides to speak soothingly through a yawn, having being suddenly woken up by Sabrina's cry.

"We're not going to let anyone put you back in there, either." Graham tries not to grumble through his anger about what was actually done to Sabrina to cause this.

"Sorry for waking you all." Sabrina whispers when her tears begin to cease.

"Did you really think you were still in there?" Ryan lifts his head from the floor.

Shuddering, Sabrina gives them all a nod.

That's exactly what she'd been dreaming off.

That she was still in that cupboard, scraping at the metal door with her fingers, unable to open it.

That no one was coming for her and she was doomed to spend the rest of eternity in there.

Trapped where should could barely breathe and could not move.

Her own personal hell.

Reaching out, Sabrina moves to hug The Doctor who had already had her arms out open for the disturbed Time Lady.

When this has happened to her before, she's never had the luxury of people around her to hold her afterwards.

Seeing as every time this has happened before she's usually only been let out minutes before her mother's return to their planet.

"How many times has this happened to you, Sabrina?" Ryan chooses to ask.

"Whenever the guards deem I deserve to go in there." Sabrina replies in a sad tone.

"How often does that happen?" Graham follows up.

"Only when mum's out and Saffron isn't around. They never do it when mum's here. I don't think she'd like it." Sabrina admits.

"You don't think?" Graham picks up on her choice of words.

"My mum can be really scary." 

"What do you mean by that?" Yas asks, choosing to rest a hand on Sabrina's shoulder in a gentle manner.

"She's a scary person. She's nice to me and Saffron though. I think we're the only ones she isn't scary to." Sabrina continues.

"She scares the guards so, that's why I don't think I'm punished in that way when she's here, I really don't think she tells them to do it." 

"Well, I certainly hope not!" Graham scoffs from the corner of the room.

"I really love my mum and she loves me." Sabrina assures all of them whilst wishing that her mother was here.

That would be so cool, Sabrina muses to herself.

Her new friends and her mum in the same room together, hopefully getting along.

Meanwhile, The Doctor, Graham, Yas and Ryan just hope that Sabrina's mother is as good to her as she says that she is.

 

To keep Sabrina occupied through the rest of the night, The Doctor, Graham, Yas and Ryan just talk to her about a manner of all things.

Wanting to cheer her up before The Doctor reveals her idea.

"Hey, Sabrina, when is your mum actually supposed to be coming back?" The Doctor starts the conversation that way.

"I don't know. Saffron hasn't come back to me yet about it, why?" Sabrina looks a little confused.

"Well, if she's going to be a while then we all don't want you to stay here, at risk of what happened to you yesterday happening again, so Doc had a good idea for what we could do." Graham continues with a friendly smile.

"How would you like to come on an adventure with me, Graham, Yas and Ryan, until your mum gets back?" The Doctor offers.

"I could. I could do that?" Sabrina's eyes widen at the prospect.

"Of course you can, you're more than welcome to. I'd love it." The Doctor gives her arm an affectionate pat.

"So would we. It would be really fun." Ryan adds.

"Just until mum gets back?" Sabrina attempts to clarify.

"Yeah, I'll bring you straight back as soon as she gets here." The Doctor promises.

"But, we don't know when she's coming back." Sabrina reminds them.

"She's got a point." Yas can't help but add, no matter how much she to wants Sabrina to attend. 

"I could try to find Saffron and ask her if she's heard from mum." Sabrina suggests.

"Speak of the devil." Graham coughs due to the fact that Saffron had just entered Sabrina's room.

The woman looking rather disapprovingly at Sabrina still with her friends.

"They're still here?"

"They're my guests. They're my friends. I want them to stay." Sabrina retorts.

"I get that but, your mother."

"She might like them."

"I doubt that." Saffron mutters with a roll of her eyes.

"Your mother wants to speak with you. Got a hold of her. She's put a call through. Come on." She holds her hand out to an immediately excited Sabrina.

Excited and a little nervous as she's not sure what kind of mood her mum is going to be in.

"You go on ahead, Saffron. I just want to finish my conversation please." Sabrina is polite with her babysitter.

"Be really quick. Your mother is not a patient woman." Saffron warns her, heading through the door.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to mum. You guys go and get the Tardis. Bring it in here." Sabrina suggests.

None of the four want to leave the girl alone in this place.

"It's okay. I'm going to be talking to my mum, I'll be okay." 

Yas, Ryan, Graham and The Doctor still look deeply unconvinced whilst Sabrina feels happy.

She is going to finally get to speak to her mum!

Yet she is unsure whether or not to be really happy or really afraid.

She's just going to have to wait and see to find out which side of her mother she is going to get.

 

The throne room is the room in which Sabrina will be taking her mother's call.

She waits until The Doctor, Ryan, Yas and Graham have left the palace before entering.

Deciding that she wanted to escort them through the palace herself.

Not trusting anyone else here with the safety of her friends.

She even waits an extra minute by the palace's open doors to check that her friends have managed to pass through the gate without any hassle from the guards.

She may be young but she's not deaf; she knows her new friends don't want to leave her in here.

She'd even heard Graham saying that he thought that this was a 'really bad idea'.

Sabrina wishes she could prove to them that her mum really is a wonderful mother to her.

Perhaps when they meet her they'll change their minds, she muses to herself. 

That's exactly what she hopes will happen anyway, Sabrina thinks as she approaches the throne room.

Waves of anxiousness passing over her as she approaches the large, rather intimidating doors.

Tightening her grip on her plushie, Satan, the bandages on her hands reminding her not to start digging her nails into her palms again. Sabrina enters the throne room.

"SABRINA!" Her mother's screech is the first thing she is met with, causing Sabrina to wince.

Yes, she had been right to be nervous. Her mother is not in a good mood.

Unfortunately it's not even her mum.

Just a hologram, probably projected from her Tardis.

She hadn't expected it to actually be her mum, yes, but she still can't help the wave of disappointment that she feels when she sees the hologram.

Even though, to Sabrina the fact that she can currently see her mother means more to her than anything.

"Mum..." Sabrina starts awkwardly, looking down as she moves across the room in order to get closer to the hologram of her mother.

Whom is standing with her hands on her hips, looking particularly menacing.

There is an icy cold look in her piercing blue eyes.

Sabrina's seen that look before, but it's very rarely aimed at her.

"You are in for universe of trouble when I get back to you, my girl." She growls angrily.

Sabrina looks down, trying to cry at her mother's ferocity. 

"I'm really sorry." Sabrina whispers through her tears.

"Yes, well I hope you are!" 

"I didn't mean to do this, it was really stupid of me, I just wanted to..."

"No, no, I am not interested right now in why you did it. You can tell me all about it when I come back. I just want you to know that I am angry, furious even with you for what you've done and there will be consequences to your actions however." Her mother pauses and at that Sabrina lifts her head, having noticed how her the tone to her mother's voice has abruptly changed.

"You're alright and that's all that matters to me right now." She admits, lowering her hands from her hips, now visually less menacing. 

Even the icy look in her eyes has softened a little.

"I have never been so worried about you, I thought one of my enemies had taken you, or worse." 

"I'm sorry mum." Sabrina whispers, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm glad you're sorry and as I said I am still very, very angry with you but you are my daughter and it's more important to me that you are safe and well at this currant moment in time." 

"You are the only thing in this entire universe that matters to me, my girl. The only thing." Her mother speaks firmly, but in a caring way.

"I love you mum." Sabrina looks up at her again, tears continuing to fall from her eyes.

"I love you so much and I'm so, so sorry."

"Yes, well, we can discuss exactly what you did and why you should be sorry when I return. I won't be gone long, dear. One day. Only one day, honey." 

Sabrina is happy with the answer.

One day means one month. She can still go on the trip with her friends and be back way before her mum comes back.

She does wish it could be a little sooner though.

She wants to give her mum a hug.

"Please stop crying, honey. You know I don't like it when you cry." 

Sabrina sniffs, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"I can't help it."

"I really miss you."

"Yes, well I miss you to and you are the only person I would ever say that to. I would be back sooner if I could, my Tardis and I have had a slight, disagreement should we say after how I've used it to try and track you down." 

Sabrina winces immediately.

"Sorry..."

"Oh you will be and you will be helping me with repairs. You can count that as one of your punishments for this absolute bloody nightmare." Her mother mutters before a wide smile crosses her lips.

"Now, I would very much like it if you stayed in your room and do absolutely everything that Saffron tells you to do but then again, this is your palace as much as it's mine so feel free to play, run around, the likes, my dear. You just make sure that you're keeping yourself safe and enjoy your freedom whilst you can because from the second that I return you are one hundred percent grounded. In fact, I don't want you leaving my sight for a while after I get back, do you understand me?" 

Sabrina looks down again, shuddering a little at the return of her mother's ferocious voice.

"I love you, mum." Sabrina starts, yet when she lifts her head, the hologram of her mother has vanished.

Leaving her alone in the intimidating throne room.

Leaving her crying...

 

Four soft knocks on the Tardis doors causes an immediate reaction from The Doctor, Yas, Graham and Ryan.

Each of them practically legging it to the doors, opening them to let Sabrina in.

Whom had returned to her room, only to find the Tardis parked neatly in the corner of her room.

Very neatly, Sabrina had noted.

Her mother's Tardis parking is nowhere near that neat.

"How did it go?" The Doctor asks gently, each of them concerned at the rather sad look upon Sabrina's face.

"She's not coming back for a day so, that's a month." Sabrina tells them.

"If it's okay, I'd really like to go on that adventure with you guys." She asks hopefully.

"That is more than okay, that, is brilliant." The Doctor beams down at her before bounding over to the Tardis console.

"Did the conversation go alright?" Graham enquires, noticing how Sabrina is holding onto her plushie tightly again.

"She's really mad with me." Sabrina whispers softly.

"Did she yell at you?" Yas wonders.

"Little bit. She was kinda scary." Sabrina admits. 

"I think she was just worried about me, I think." Sabrina tightens her hold on Satan. 

"I'm sure she was. Never mind though hey, we can go and have some fun and get back here in no time at all." The Doctor gives her a warm smile.

"Yeah, we're going on an adventure." Ryan squeezes Sabrina's shoulder in passing as all five of them crowd around the Tardis console.

"Yes." Sabrina smiles a little bit.

"An adventure."

"Then off we go." The Doctor cheers before sending the Tardis hurtling into time and space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I hope this chapter wasn't too awful. I wasn't convinced that it was very good but I hope you guys like it somehow. Thank you for all the Kudos it means the world to me, I would really love to hear all your thoughts on this story, what you think of the plot, any predictions anything like that would be great. Thanks again for reading, please do comment if you can.


	8. Space & Time

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

When the Tardis comes to a definite 'stop', Sabrina is even more excited than before.

She's on a different planet, about to embark on an adventure with her new friends.

Yes, of course she's travelled a good portion of the universe with her mum, they've been travelling since she was born but this is different.

This is brand new and she's really looking forward to what today holds for her.

"Right then." The Doctor parks her Tardis.

"This is gonna be fun."

"Where are we?" Graham enquires as she bounces around the Tardis.

"We are on a planet called New Earth." The Doctor reveals.

"Wait..." Ryan begins to look more confused than usual.

"New. Earth?"

"Yeah, it's been through wrack and ruin, lot of drama but it's a brilliant place. Really brilliant, great for an adventure." She beams down at Sabrina.

"Why is it called New Earth?" Yas frowns.

"Okay, basically when the sun expands and destroys Earth..."

"That actually happens?" Ryan's eyes widen.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Watched it happen, back when I was a Northern bloke." The Doctor nods before clasping her hands together.

"So, when the Earth died, people got really nostalgic and created this massive revival movement to preserve Earth's old ways. Recreated it on thousands of Earth like planets. This one, however, became the capital." The Doctor explains to them.

"That's actually rather nice; Earth lived on after death. They remembered it in a really creative way." Graham comments.

"I thought that, at first."

"That doesn't sound good." Ryan notes the change in her voice.

"Like I said. This planet, there's been a lot of drama. First time I got here with a member of my family, we went this this hospital. Now this is really grim." The Doctor warns them.

"They were growing humans to cure all virus's and diseases. What's that show you human's watch. The Walking Dead? Well, that's what those poor grown humans kinda resembled. It was really gross and really, really sad." The Doctor recites unpleasant imagery. 

"Yep, didn't need to hear that." Graham winces.

"Urgh." Ryan shudders as even Sabrina looks a little grossed out and she has seen some gore in her lifetime.

"Second time I came here, I was underground. The upper city had been shut off due to an epidemic..."

"You're really selling this to us aren't you?" Graham folds his arms.

"Seriously guys, it really is a beautiful place. Beautiful skies, really soft grass. We're here to have fun." The Doctor explains, grinning widely when she finds what she'd been searching for.

One red and orange mega blanket for them all to sit on.

The Doctor really likes this blanket; it reminds her of the colours of Gallifrey.

"You've literally just been telling us about diseases and epidemics, yeah, you're not exactly selling it." Yas gives The Doctor a look.

"It's all been sorted now. I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think it was going to be safe and fun for you guys." The Doctor assures them.

"So, what are we going to do on this planet?" Sabrina speaks up for the first time since they'd landed. 

"We, Sabrina are going to have the best picnic ever. We're going to chill, eat, watch the cars fly by..."

"The cars fly?" Ryan pipes up at the words.

"We did it. The humans finally did it." He claps his hands together.

"Flying cars."

"Are we going to be flying in one?" Even Graham looks a little excitable at the prospect.

"Who knows." The Doctor beams as she heads towards the door, Ryan, Yas, Graham and Sabrina following on behind her. 

Sabrina hasn't felt excitement such as this in a very long time. 

She always experiences excitement at the prospect of an adventure, but somehow, this feels a little different. 

She's really looking forward to exploring this new world. 

"That." Ryan states with wide eyes. 

"Is proper cool." 

Whilst having seen a variety of different sights upon exiting a Tardis, Sabrina isn't as stunned as Ryan, Yas and Graham are but still smiles happily at the picturesque sight before her. 

The Doctor is just pleased that she hasn't landed in the undercity sector like the last time. 

That the five of them are stood in a vibrant green field, beneath a perfectly clear blue sky, a proud city lies in the distance across a wide expanse of water. 

Vehicles zoom across the sky. 

"Ahh, they've rebuilt it properly. I was hoping they'd do that." The Doctor continues to smile, especially when she sees a variety of different species conversing with one another, enjoying day to day life in the distance, surrounding the field that they're on. 

"Already a vast improvement on the last two times." She muses. 

"It's beautiful. It's really beautiful." Yas remarks, turning around in a circle in an attempt to take it all in. 

"It's lovely." Sabrina agrees. 

"I love that we're having a picnic." Graham states in a matter of fact tone. 

"That we're actually dedicating time to eating food and relaxing on these adventures." He continues before a somewhat look of concern flashes in his eyes. 

"We are getting food right?" 

The others just laugh at him. 

Sabrina grinning warmly. 

Their adventure has gotten off to a good start. 

Simply sitting on an ever so fluffy blanket, eating a variety of picnic foods makes Sabrina ever so happy.

Yes, her adventures with her mum are very exciting but, they're normally also a little scary at the same time and it's just nice to be able to go to a planet that she's never been to before and just take some time to relax with great company. 

Ryan, Graham and Yas are enjoying this adventure to. 

Just sitting across a blanket, diving into a variety of sandwiches and various sweet treats that the Tardis has procured for them, whilst staring up at the sky. 

The sky which has become a beautiful yellow-orange, decorated with the cars that fly across it. 

It is all so incredibly idyllic. 

"We should come to places like this more often." Yas remarks, her eyes glued to the sky above. 

"I have tried to take you to places like this, it's just a bit unfortunate that sometimes we've ran into a little bit of trouble." The Doctor responds. 

"A bit of trouble? Just a bit?" Graham snorts, shaking his head at the same time. 

"Thank you for taking me here." Sabrina tilts her head towards The Doctor. 

"It was my pleasure, Sabrina." The Doctor smiles back, wanting to add that she wasn't exactly going to let Sabrina stay in that place but chooses not to as not to spoil the mood. 

"I bet you get to go to places like this all the time, what with you being like The Doctor and all." Ryan comments. 

"I do travel with my mum, I've been travelling with her ever since I was born but we don't go to places like this and even if we do, it changes." She tells them, staring up at the peaceful perfect sky. 

"What do you mean?" The Doctor is confused by her words. 

"I don't know myself. I just know that the places I'd travel to with my mum would change. I don't really know how to explain it." Sabrina sighs. 

"We've never really done stuff like this, me and my mum. She spends lots of time with me but it's normally in the evening or at night because she's busy." 

"All the time?" Ryan frowns a little. 

"Kinda yeah. I normally spend my days with Saffron or if I can manage to make some friends, I'll spend time with them." She explains. 

"I'm really happy that I'm getting to have a great time with friends now." She smiles only a moment later before lying back on the grass, allowing herself a couple of moments to take everything in. 

The sights, the smells, the atmosphere of this place. She loves the sky, she's always enjoyed that, staring up at different versions of a sky. 

She likes the sound of various species going about their day to day lives around them. Families together, running across the fields that she and her friends are lying upon. 

Staring at the people that go by, Sabrina can't help but focus on the couple running across the field, hand in hand.

Something about the blonde woman is familiar to her, she just can't place it. 

She probably wouldn't have given it another thought if the couple hadn't have come to an abrupt stop upon passing them. 

When they stop, The Doctor notices them to and, like Sabrina, she sees something familiar in the blonde. 

"Hi, can we help you?" The Doctor decides to break the ice first. 

"Oh god, we've been caught. We're dead, I'm dead... Oh wait, it's your other..." The man who is holding the blonde girl's hand looks panicked until the girl stands on tiptoes, putting a hand over his mouth. 

"Shh.." The scarily familiar blonde whispers hurriedly, a look of anxiousness upon her face.

"I remember this." She whispers as she approaches The Doctor, Sabrina, Ryan, Yas and Graham.

"Hey."

"Do we know you? I feel like we've met before. Just can't place it." The Doctor rises to her feet, Sabrina following her but The Doctor, upon seeing that pushes Sabrina behind her slightly, just in case that these individuals are a threat to them. 

They don't appear to be a threat; The Doctor muses upon looking at the two. They appear to be teenagers, a girl and a boy. They both appear to be anxious. 

"Oh all the stars in the universe; I don't know what to say. This is really weird, but good. This is good." The blonde babbles.

"Who are you?" Sabrina queries softly. 

"Well, umm, about that. I'm you." The blonde smiles. 

"Ohh." The Doctor gasps softly at the revelation. 

"Wait, what?" Graham, Yas and Ryan instantly look confused. 

"You're me?" Sabrina whispers from behind The Doctor, beginning to move so she can look at her older self properly. 

Taking in her future self's appearance. Sabrina notes that she's still quite short; well, shorter than whoever her friend is and The Doctor, her hair is still the same curly, frizzy mess but is much longer and blonde. She's also wearing pink, a colour Sabrina herself has never really seen the fascination in. 

"Yes, yes I am you." The older Sabrina beams back. 

"Why am I blonde?" Younger Sabrina frowns. 

"Did we regenerate?" 

The older Sabrina lets out a slight chuckle. 

"No, it was a fashion choice, can't exactly tell you why because you'll find out but no, I haven't regenerated yet. I've been close to doing that but, eh..." Older Sabrina shrugs. 

"Okay, okay. I don't get this. This is... This..." Graham speaks up, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

"Guys, she's actually Sabrina about..." The Doctor starts to explain to them. 

"I'm ten years older than the me you're with now. I'm sixteen but I am Sabrina. I think I crossed my own timestream by accident." The girl, the older Sabrina laughs lightly, biting her lip nervously. 

"To be fair, it happens." The Doctor shrugs her shoulders. 

"This is too weird." Ryan shakes his head in bemusement. 

"Like how... How is this even possible?" Graham continues. 

"Did something go wrong in your aunt's Tardis?" The boy besides the older Sabrina whispers. 

"Yeah, that's probably it, I'm not the best Tardis driver, yet." The older Sabrina winces. 

"We have an aunt in the future?" Younger Sabrina speaks up, confused at her older self's words. 

"We do but, can't really say anything else. He should not have said anything." Older Sabrina gives her friend a stern look. 

"Yeah... Sorry." The boy winces, looking between each face before smiling at The Doctor. 

"Nice to see you again, Sabrina's..."

The boy starts to speak again, in the direction of The Doctor.

"No, no, no hush. Hush. They're not there yet." 

Older Sabrina silences him again before turning back to The Doctor and Sabrina.

"Sorry about him." 

"I'm only human." The boy lets out a nervous chuckle. 

"I was going to say that you don't think." Older Sabrina squeezes his hand once before turning back to the group. 

"I know this isn't an ideal situation but this is really great. I'm meeting baby you! This is amazing!" Her friend continues to the amusement of Ryan, Graham and Yas. 

"You really need to stop talking." Older Sabrina gives him an exasperated smile. 

"They're not really supposed to see us are they?" He guesses. 

"Or know of your existence yet so, we really, really should be getting back to the right timestream. We really shouldn't be here. I just... I don't know... I saw you guys and." The older Sabrina pauses. 

"I miss you. I miss you all so much. Especially you three." The older Sabrina releases the boys hand to walk towards Ryan, Graham and Yas. 

"It's been..." She bows her head, which is when the three realises that there are tears in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry." She sniffs, raising her head slightly. 

"Come here." Yas is the first to step forward, wrapping her arms around the teenager. 

Yes, this is beyond weird. The fact that there are two Sabrina's here right now. But Yas knows, Yas just knows that this is still their friend that they care about deeply. 

Which is why Yas has no problem at all in hugging the tearful girl. Ryan and Graham also join their hug. 

The Doctor and the younger Sabrina just stand watching, unsure of what to say or what to do. 

"So..." Sabrina's human friend starts a little nervously. 

"None of us have met yet, at all?" 

"Nope, not at all." The Doctor replies. 

"Are you my friend in the future?" Young Sabrina queries. 

"Umm... Yeah. Yeah I'm your really good friend." He responds, almost a little unsure of what to say.

Sabrina doesn't ask anymore questions; she'll find out the truth one day and if this man is going to be her friend that's not a bad thing at all. She thinks he seems really nice. 

"Please." Older Sabrina speaks again as she finally pulls herself from the hug she'd been sharing with Graham, Ryan and Yas. 

"I do love you three very much. I want you to remember that, even when..." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. 

"Just remember how much I love you guys." Sabrina smiles at them. 

"Be careful out there, yeah." Ryan chooses to give her another embrace. 

"I'll try." Older Sabrina rolls her eyes once when she pulls away. 

"Take care of yourself." Graham also chooses to give her another hug. 

Both he and Ryan also, somewhat coming to an acceptance that this is still the young girl that they're looking after now. 

Older Sabrina smiles somewhat at each of them before turning away, moving slowly towards The Doctor. 

"Hey." Older Sabrina starts quietly, shaking a little now. 

"Are you okay?" The Doctor enquires, a little concerned to be honest. 

"Yeah, yes. I'm okay. It's just. It's really been awhile. Too long. You, me and..." She closes her eyes again, tightening her hands into fists. 

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Sure I'm gonna find out about it, yeah?" The Doctor realises the reason behind her self-forced silence. 

"I wish I could tell you." Older Sabrina admits. 

"I wish I could tell you in the hopes that things would be different but I can't. I can't do that..." 

"Paradox's?" The Doctor tilts her head to the side, older Sabrina nodding in agreeance. 

"I want things to change. I wish that they could. I haven't seen you, any of you for." She stops again. 

"Can you just... just..." Older Sabrina pauses again before crossing the small space between them and throwing herself into The Doctor's arms. 

The Doctor immediately hugs her back. Six or sixteen, Sabrina is still Sabrina to her and she will be there for her. 

"You're going to find out who I am soon." Older Sabrina whispers in her ear. 

"But I know who you are. I know exactly who you are." The Doctor points out, slowly rocking the girl as she holds her. 

"I didn't know the truth at this point. I was looking for it but, I didn't realise it until a bit later." Older Sabrina replies softly. 

"I know how you take the truth and that's wonderful. I'm happy with how open minded you are about the truth, the acceptance you have but please. Just, if you can, just remember to keep your mind wide open. Even wider. I can't tell you why but soon, it's all going to make sense and I know this won't help but..." She pauses again. 

"I love you." She whispers, tightening her hold on The Doctor for a brief moment, whom isn't sure of what to say to the older Sabrina's words. 

"I do love you, remember that. I really, really do." She promises before pulling away, tears pouring down her cheeks. 

"Ooh and try not to get too angry with me." 

"I wouldn't do that. You're a good girl." The Doctor smiles a little. 

"Yeah okay. I really need to go." Older Sabrina sniffs, reaching out towards her friend who takes her hand, squeezing it tightly before pulling her into a side hug, kissing the top of her head. 

Ryan, Graham and Yas give the 'friend' a look. Pretty much convinced now that this is the future Sabrina's boyfriend. 

The younger Sabrina is just really happy that she's going to have even more friends in the future. 

"Shall we?" Her friend looks down at the older Sabrina. 

"Yeah, I'm ready." Older Sabrina nods. 

"Wait!" The younger Sabrina calls. 

"You know I can't tell you about your future right? I know there's that whole theory behind not being able to remember this with us two being in the same timestreams but, I don't entirely trust that theory after what I've been told." Older Sabrina babbles a little again. 

"Wait, if they're gonna remember this than can't you give them more little warnings, like about our teacher, can you get them to avoid putting in Quill so we don't have to hide what we..." He is cut off by Sabrina placing a hand over his mouth. 

"He really isn't getting the gist of this." Older Sabrina shakes her head before looking down at her younger self. 

"I really can't answer many questions about out future." 

"I just wanted to know if we ever got our questions answered, about our father." The younger Sabrina admits. 

"I might not be able to say what the answers are but we do learn the truth and it's more complicated and amazing than we'd ever dreamt of. Trust me, little me, it's going to be one hell of a mess because we..." The older Sabrina comes to another pause, looking her younger self in the eyes. 

"We are going to enter something that's infinitely more complex." She reveals. 

"That's all I can say." She finishes before giving each and everyone of them a warm, beaming smile before walking away hand in hand with her friend into the distance... 

The team are not really sure what to say after the departure of the future Sabrina and her friend. 

The Doctor is intrigued by the mystery of it all but seeing as Sabrina doesn't bring it up, The Doctor doesn't say anything about her own thoughts on it. 

Instead, the five simply stay where they are and watch the sky until the glorious sunset appears. 

It is only after taking a long bathe in the sunset around them and it begins to go dark that The Doctor finally decides to take them back to the Tardis. 

"Did you enjoy that, Sabrina?" The Doctor enquires as they enter the Tardis. 

"It was amazing, thank you for taking me here for my adventure." She smiles up at The Doctor. 

"You're very welcome. You're more than happy to come on adventures with me any time." She replies to Sabrina's happiness. 

"Yeah, can she come all the time. This is the first trip we've been on where we haven't been in grave danger. We just sat on an alien planet and ate food. Loved it." Graham is beaming. 

"Loved looking at those flying cars. Wish I had one." Ryan adds. 

"I'm just glad that we didn't get trapped underground, killed by airborne viruses or diseased humans." Yas glances towards The Doctor, remembering her tales from earlier. 

"Best experience I've had on their for sure." The Doctor agrees. 

"And yet you still took us there." Graham folds his arms. 

"I'd figured it had changed, Graham. Don't spoil the mood. Now..." The Doctor spins around to face Sabrina. 

"Where would you like to go next?" 

"Anywhere." Sabrina smiles. 

The Doctor is overjoyed by her response. 

"Brilliant." She grins before pulling a few levers on the Tardis, sending it flying into time and space. 

However, the second it is flown into the time vortex, the Tardis begins to shake more than usual. 

Sparks flying from every direction. 

"What's happening?!" Graham yells when they're being flown about the Tardis. 

"Everyone hold onto something!" The Doctor calls back as they are shaken about in The Tardis. 

Each one of the five letting out surprised cries of horror as The Tardis chucks them about, sparks and flames appearing. 

"Think somethings gone loose. It's going to crash...." The Doctor is cut off by The Tardis abruptly crashing down once, sending everyone and parts of the Tardis flying about. 

The force is so powerful that it even shakes the doors apart. 

The Doctor tries to scramble up from the floor, crawling around her malfunctioning Tardis to get to the controls. 

"Please, please land for us. Come on." She groans, lifting herself up to tug on a few leavers which send the Tardis into flux again, yet only for mere moments before it stabilises. 

Stuttering to a stop and making one incredible unhealthy noise before falling silent. 

Darkness falling within the Tardis. 

"Is everyone okay?" The Doctor, whom is still holding onto the Tardis controls yells to her friends worriedly. 

Her vision slightly impaired by the smoke and darkness. 

"Activating emergency lights." She mutters to herself as she hits a couple of buttons on the Tardis, giving the room some light. 

"Please, answer me. Is everyone alright?" She yells then, groaning as she gets to her feet. 

"We're okay. Bit bruised but, we're gonna live!" Graham calls back, stepping up slowly from where he'd landed. There's a nasty bruise on his cheek. 

"I think I broke my nose." Ryan groans second, pulling himself up from where he'd smacked face first into the ground. 

"Oh dear, son. I think you have and all." Graham winces upon moving to Ryan's side, who is holding a bleeding nose. 

"Yas, Sabrina!" Ryan yells through a muffled voice. 

"Here." Yas holds up an arm, which The Doctor moves to take, helping her friend to her feet. Hissing when she sees the cut across Yas's forehead. 

"What happened?" Sabrina coughs, having landed pretty roughly on the ground. 

She feels very disorientated; her head and her side really hurts. 

The pain brings tears to her eyes. 

"Sabrina!" The Doctor calls, relieved that the girl is safe, both she and Yas both moving quickly towards her, noticing that she's getting up and pressing her hand against her side. 

"Sabrina." Yas pushes a bit of the girl's hair aside, noticing the bleeding head wound that the poor girl has received. 

"Are you in any pain?" The Doctor asks her softly. 

"Not much." Sabrina lies. 

She hasn't exactly convinced either of them with her lies. 

"Okay, okay. Graham you look the less injured out of them all. Can you lead them down to the medbay, please. I'll sort my Tardis out and be down there as soon as I can but I need the four of you to be safely down in the medbay because I'm really worried about all of you." The Doctor admits honestly. 

"Don't you want some help. I can..." 

"No, Sabrina. I need you to go with them. You're hurt. You need to be taken care of and I will do that the second I've sorted this mess out." The Doctor gives her an encouraging smile. 

"Come on." Yas takes Sabrina's hand in hers. Leading the quiet girl away. 

"Are you alright, Doc?" Graham pats her arm whilst leading Ryan. 

"I will be." She replies with a nod. 

"As soon as I have fixed my Tardis." 

Graham, Ryan, Yas and Sabrina are not in the med bay long before they are reunited with The Doctor. 

In fact, they'd only just started to get ice for one another's wounds. 

"How are you all feeling?" The Doctor enquires, popping her head around the door. 

"Sore but still here, thanks." Graham responds, wrapping an ice pack in a towel for Ryan's possible broken nose. 

"What's wrong with the Tardis?" Sabrina queries, wincing when even talking sends pain through her side. She wonders briefly if she's broken a rib or two. 

Hopefully not. 

"Something came loose, sent the whole thing out of action. This is what happens when it redesigns itself there's always something that's a bit out of place, not always but sometimes." The Doctor complains, giving the walls a glare as if she were scolding her Tardis. 

"But you can fix it right?" Graham gives her a look. 

"Course I can but the part that came out kinda went through the doors when they accidentally opened upon first impact." The Doctor admits to them. 

"Wait, what.. oww." Ryan clutches at his broken nose. 

"Thankfully, we hit the same planet twice so I know that it's on this planet and my sonic will lead me right to it." The Doctor assures them, noticing the looks of concern that she receives immediately from stating the truth. 

"So, you can find it and fix it. Is that what you're saying?" Yas continues. 

"Yeah, I can but I can only do this by myself and I'll have to be quick because we are on one of the most dangerous planets in the universe." The Doctor reveals to them. 

"Why did we have to crash on the most dangerous planet on the universe, like why did this have to happen now. We were having a really good day." Graham whines. 

"It's okay. I've been on this planet before and after what me and my friend did, it's barely operational. Yes, there is still many threats but I can do this. I'll be back as soon as I can. Do not leave this room. Promise me, whatever you do, do not leave this room." The Doctor commands. 

"Wish me luck." She adds before moving quickly across the room, heading for the door. 

"Doctor, let me come. I can help you." Sabrina calls, moving as quick as her sore side and head will let her. 

"Out of the question. Sabrina. I need you to stay right here. Right in here. I need you to keep an eye on them for me." She glances towards Graham, Yas and Ryan. 

"They'll be safe in here. Please, let me help out. I can help you find what we need. I might be small but I'm still a Time Lady." 

"Sabrina, you are still a little girl. You are six years old and I am not letting you come with me whilst you are evidently hurt and I am especially not letting you out onto this planet." The Doctor retorts sternly. 

"Doctor, I've been on a lot of dangerous planets. That's what my mum does. She deals with dangerous planets and takes them over..." 

"You won't have faced anything like this, I can guarantee it." The Doctor tries to reason with her. 

"Try me." 

"Skaro. We are on Skaro, Sabrina. Do you have any idea what this place is?" The Doctor rests a hand on the girl's shoulder, forcing Sabrina to look at her. 

"I know what it is. It's a planet of nightmares. It's an abomination... Horrific." Sabrina whispers out the words she knows associate with that particular planet. 

Yes, her mother has told her some horror stories about a planet named Skaro. 

Yet, she can still go out there onto it and help The Doctor. 

She is her mother's daughter. She is brave and she can do this. 

Her mother would probably expect her to face fear like this. 

This is what she must do. 

"You can't go out there alone." Sabrina speaks firmly. 

"This is not up for negotiation, Sabrina. You are staying here. Where you will be safe. I will see you later." The Doctor states before glancing up at her friends once and at Sabrina one last time before darting out of the door. 

"She'll be alright, Sabrina. She'll be just fine." Yas tries to assure the girl who continues to stare at the door that The Doctor just left through. 

"Yeah, she'll be back before we know it." Graham continues. 

"Most dangerous planet? She'll have it for breakfast." 

"Yeah, exactly now come on, come sit down and we'll sort out your wounds." Yas begins to approach the door but Sabrina just shakes her head. 

"I'm so, so sorry." She whispers. 

"For what? Sabrina you've got nothing to be... Hey!" Graham cries the second Sabrina begins to jog towards the door, the pain in her side near excruciating as she runs, pushing herself through the door before sealing it behind her. 

Sealing, Ryan, Yas and Graham into the medbay. 

Tears streaming down her cheeks from both the pain and from what she's had to do, Sabrina whispers that she's sorry one last time before making her way through the Tardis. 

She is a Time Lady. She knows exactly who she is and what she is doing and will go and help The Doctor. 

She will not let anything happen to her friends. 

Sabrina is hit with a heatwave the second she steps outside of the Tardis doors. 

She doesn't let herself get distracted by the planet before her. 

The smoke and the flames surrounding the nightmarish city of Skaro. 

Her mother has told her some real harrowing tales about this place. Dreadful ones. 

Quite frankly, just being here alone terrifies Sabrina. 

It frightens her so much. 

Yet she has to be brave. She has to help The Doctor, conquer fear. 

That's what her mother would wish for her after all. 

Walking down the hillside, in the distance, Sabrina notices a figure climbing down what appears to be a hole in the ground. 

Recognising the figure to be The Doctor, Sabrina knows that she's heading in the right direction. 

With the pain that she feels, it takes Sabrina a little longer than she would've liked to get to where The Doctor was. 

Yet she keeps moving, heading down the hole with worry and fear at her own actions. 

This was a bad idea, this was a bad idea... 

Stop being such a baby, Sabrina! She mentally scolds herself. 

Her mother would probably disown her if she saw into her thoughts at this moment. 

She cannot afford to be a coward right now. The Doctor doesn't need a coward. 

So she keeps on going, sliding down a hole into a dirty and disgusting area. 

Hideous tunnels that leak an unpleasant substance. 

Tunnels that sound like that they're screaming. 

Sabrina keeps her head down as she moves through the corridors, tears filling her eyes at both the sensation of pain and the overwhelming fear she is feeling. 

Yet, she has to keep going. She must find The Doctor and help her. 

However, Sabrina is immediately thrown when she sees two identical corridors leading separate ways. 

The Doctor must have gone down one of them, she is guessing but which one, she just does not know. 

Hazarding a guess at one, Sabrina begins to move down it, soon noticing a metallic circular door at the end of it. 

Pressing her small fingers into the panel, the door opens for her leading into a pitch black room. 

Sabrina is pretty confident that this was the wrong path to take and immediately begins to back out of it, especially when something from within begins to emerge. 

However, when she backs away she ends up hitting the wall, which lets out a deafening, animalistic screech causing Sabrina to cry out and accidentally to collide with the emerging presence from the room. 

"Get out of my way." A familiar voice hisses. 

Sabrina can barely believe her ears and let's out a cry of pure relief. 

"Mum." 

"What did you say?" Her mother retorts, spinning around then to face Sabrina who nearly starts crying with both relief and horror upon seeing the state that her mum is in. 

Her normally immaculate hair has fallen from it's bun, she is completely coated in blood and her clothes are torn in several places. 

"It's me." Sabrina whispers, guessing that her mum probably hasn't even seen her properly yet. 

"Sabrina." 

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? I don't know anybody by that name. Did you unlock this door?" Her mother indicates towards the doorway that she'd just walked out of. 

Sabrina is unsure of what to say. How doesn't her mum know who she is? 

Unless... This is her mum but a previous version of her mum before she had her. 

It makes her want to cry nonetheless. 

"Yes, I unlocked the door." Sabrina trembles, her voice shaky. 

"Well then, I suppose I'll let you live. I've been trying to get out of there for a little while now, locked from the outside, I was nearly there though. There is not a single prison on this universe that can hold me." Her mother smirks with the same confidence that she's always had. 

"What? What is wrong with you child. You look like you've seen a ghost. Never mind, now are you coming or not because I. I am getting off of this hellhole of a planet right now, you opened the door, if you shut up and don't annoy me you can follow me out of these Dalek sewers." Her mother offers. 

It is so tempting to Sabrina. 

It would be so tempting to go with her mother right now but this is not her mum. 

Not yet, anyway. 

"My friend, she's still here. I need to help her." Sabrina states meekly. 

"Your funeral, dear." Her mother retorts. 

"I for one am getting myself as far away from here as possible." She states before limping off in the opposite direction. 

Sabrina feels tears slide down her cheeks as she watches her mum walk away. 

That wasn't really your mum, Sabrina she forces herself to remember and it's the only thing that keeps her going as she turns and takes the opposite direction. 

She needs to find The Doctor. 

Climbing out of the final man hole, led purely through the maze of Dalek sewers by her sonic screwdriver, The Doctor races quickly across the sand, searching high and low for the part that had fallen from her Tardis. 

Spying it, a simple metallic glint in the sand, The Doctor races toward it, taking it in hand the second she reaches it. 

"Got you." The Doctor glances down at the part in her hands. 

"You have caused me some trouble today, haven't you." She speaks to the part in her hands absentmindedly before walking back the way she'd come from. 

However, this time her path is obstructed. 

Obstructed by a lone, practically falling apart Dalek. 

"Alert! Alert! Intruder has been detected. Exterminate! Exterminate!" 

"NO!" A shrill cry rings out just as the Dalek is about to fire, which it does. 

Yet the blast doesn't hit The Doctor at all, whom is pushed to the floor by Sabrina, who's arm is grazed by the Dalek's shot. 

The Doctor is both bewildered and livid. 

Sabrina should not be here. 

Sabrina should never... 

The cries of the girl is what pulls The Doctor's attention to her. 

"Sabrina!" The Doctor hisses, noticing how Sabrina is clutching her arm that is singed. 

The Dalek's blast hit her. 

It's badly grazed her arm. The Doctor can already see the blood. 

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek continues to screech for a brief moment before being all but shut down by a blast from The Doctor's screwdriver. 

"That's enough from you!" The Doctor growls at the now helpless Dalek. 

"Sabrina." The Doctor then turns to the child, lifting the girl up into her arms. 

Carrying her away. 

"Doctor, I'm..." Sabrina starts quietly. 

"Sabrina." The Doctor growls in a voice that just simply terrifies the weak and deeply pained Sabrina. 

"I would prefer it that we didn't talk until we have reached the Tardis." 

"What were you thinking?! What on earth were you thinking?" Graham is the first to explode the second The Doctor arrives in the medbay with Sabrina in her arms. 

"The Doctor told all of us to stay here, to stay safe because we were on the worst planet in the universe. Why did you go, Sabrina? Why would you even do that?" Graham cries, more worried than angry at the child. 

Especially seeing as her arm is bleeding heavily. 

"I wanted to help The Doctor. She shouldn't have been alone out there." Sabrina croaks, crying out a little as The Doctor starts to clean her wound. 

"I didn't want your help, Sabrina. I didn't need your help." The Doctor growls as she wipes the wound with antiseptic, cleaning it out thoroughly before wrapping a bandage around it and turning to face the girl, a furious look in her eyes. 

"I told you where we were, what the dangers of this planet were and why I did not want you to go with me. I told you to stay here with Graham, Yas and Ryan, for your safety and you completely disobeyed me! You could've gotten yourself killed, Sabrina. Actually killed, to a point where you could not even be able to regenerate. Did you not think for one second about your own safety? About what could happen to you on that planet?" The Doctor yells at Sabrina, who is actually becoming rather frightened due to The Doctor's ferocious outburst. 

"I knew of the planet. I was aware of the risks but I'm a Time Lady. I knew they couldn't help you because they're human but I could. I knew I could help you and no one should have to try and make their way through that planet alone. I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanted to keep you safe..." 

"Keep me safe? Me? Sabrina, that is my job! I am the adult here and I am the one who has to keep you all safe. Including you. Just because you're a Time Lady does not mean that you are not still a child which you are. You are a six year old child, Sabrina. You don't know everything about the universe yet. You are not equipped with the knowledge or the tools to figure your way through dangers as complex and grave as the ones you have faced today. You should have stayed in the Tardis, you should have done exactly as I said because you could've been killed. You could have died and you very nearly did. Sabrina, I am absolutely furious with you. You must always do as you are told and you must never put yourself in a position like that again, do you understand?" The Doctor turns on her furiously. 

"I..." Sabrina starts slowly. 

"Do you understand?!" The Doctor yells at her again. 

"I understand." Sabrina whispers, lowering her head in both sadness and somewhat fear. 

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" The Doctor questions sharply. 

"No." Sabrina lies. Yes, she is still in immense pain from her previous injuries, especially her side. Yet at the moment, she is too anxious to say anything in fear of getting another vicious shouting at. 

"Then I would like you to go to your room." The Doctor instructs. 

Sabrina is startled and immediately fearful at the words she hears. 

"Go to.." 

"Go to your room, Sabrina. Now!" The Doctor snaps and instantly, Sabrina is moving. 

Racing out of the medbay, tears streaming down her cheeks as she follows the command. 

It's the only thing she can do right now. 

"Are you all alright?" The Doctor enquires after taking a couple of deep breaths. 

The fear she had felt back there. 

The fear of losing Sabrina to that Dalek... 

She thought she was going to lose someone else that she cared for, all over again. 

If anything, it brought her back to the time when she was him and her new daughter Jenny had taken a bullet for her and had died. 

She's lost so many people in her long life. 

Sabrina shall not be added to that list. 

Yas, Ryan and Graham shall not be added to that list. 

"We're alright. Little bruised and damaged but still going, hey Doc." Graham tries to speak in a cheerful tone. 

"I'm staying here. My nose is killing me." Ryan grumbles. 

"How badly is it broken?" The Doctor looks between Graham and Yas. 

"It'll heal by itself." Graham shrugs. 

The Doctor nods briefly before heading for the door. 

"If anyone needs me, I'll be fixing up the Tardis." She tells them. 

"I need to get us off this damn planet." 

When the Tardis springs to life again, Yas wonders if now would be a good time to go and speak to The Doctor. 

Having sensed that earlier, The Doctor did not want to chat at all. 

Yet with The Tardis in action again, Yas has some faith that it's sorted out The Doctor's mood. 

However, as she moves through The Tardis, it begins to hum softly, lighting up a corridor that she wasn't about to go down. 

Is it trying to tell me something? Yas wonders to herself as she pauses for a moment. 

She knows that The Doctor speaks to this damn ship all the time. 

Which is why she does take a couple of small steps down the corridor that is illuminated for her. 

Which is how she ends up hearing the heart broken sobs coming from one of the rooms. 

Moving quickly towards the door, Yas is surprised that it opens the second she brings her hand close to it. 

Entering the room, Yas is quick to realise the situation. 

This is Sabrina's room and Sabrina herself is curled up on her bed, crying her eyes out. 

Even though she is aware that what Sabrina did was bad and foolish, Yas refuses point blank to leave her like this. 

"Hey, hey. It's alright. It's me, Yas." She calls to the girl softly as she makes her way across the room to Sabrina. 

"It's okay, I'm here, come on." She holds out her arms the second she's sat on the bed beside Sabrina, who drops her plushie she'd been clutching in her arms to hug Yas instead, burying her head into her chest for comfort as she cries. 

"It's okay. You're okay." Yas strokes the girl's messy hair a couple of times as the young Time Lady continues to cry. 

"I'm here." Yas continues to comfort the child, holding her close and hoping that she calms down soon. 

Sabrina had felt so lost. So alone. 

She'd thought the worst when she was sent to her room. 

Afraid of going near the door in case it was locked. 

She though that they'd locked her in here... 

Yet Yas is here now, her friend and she is being allowed to receive a hug. 

The hug is something that Sabrina is most grateful for. 

The hug calms her down, soothes her into a more relaxed state. 

Well, as relaxed as she can be as the pain coursing through her small body is still there. 

Sabrina buries her head further into Yas's chest. Listening to her heartbeat as she would her mother's when she needed something to help calm her down. 

"I know I was stupid." Sabrina croaks eventually. 

"You did what you did with good intentions, I can tell that but you should have listened to The Doctor, Sabrina. She was really worried about you. I was really worried about you. I'd hate it if anything were to happen to you." Yas tells her softly whilst continuing to stroke her hair. 

"I was so scared that you'd locked me in here." Sabrina admits then. 

"Sabrina..." Yas is horrified by her choice of words. 

"How could you ever think that? We would never..." 

"The Doctor was so mad... I thought..." Sabrina whispers. 

"You thought that she'd. No, never. Sabrina. Listen to me." Yas makes sure that the young Time Lady is looking up at her before continuing. 

"None of us. We would never, ever do that to you, Do you understand? What they did to you on that planet was abusive and unnatural. We would never even contemplate such an action, believe me." Yas speaks firmly, certain of one thing herself right now. 

She will make Sabrina believe that, that they would never even dream of doing such a thing to her. 

One way or another. 

"Doctor!" Yas's voice cuts through the Tardis control room so sharply that The Doctor is startled. 

"You okay Yas, startled me a bit there." 

"Doctor, I have spent the last hour trying to calm Sabrina down because she thought that we'd actually locked her in her bedroom. Locked her in, like those things did to her on that planet." Yas practically spits the last part out with folded arms. 

"Oh." The Doctor looks immediately concerned. 

"Why would she think that? How could she think that, we'd never..." 

"Try telling her that because after you yelled at her and sent her to her room she thought that you'd gotten the Tardis to lock her in it as punishment." Yas explains to her. 

The Doctor looks horrified, her eyes all but welling up with tears. 

"I'd never. I wouldn't... I only shouted at her because I was scared. I was so worried that I would lose her today. I was angry that she'd put herself at risk like that but I'd never, I could never..." The Doctor trails off, shaking her blonde head, pressing a hand to her mouth. 

"You were worried so you reacted with anger. We all do it, Doctor, we do but I think you should go and talk to Sabrina. I managed to calm her down a lot but I think she needs to talk to you about this." Yas suggests with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"Oh don't worry, I'm going. I'm going right now." The Doctor decides, squeezing Yas's shoulder as she passes. 

"Thank you for being there for her, Yas, she needed someone..." 

"And I was there. Anytime." Yas nods as she watches The Doctor break into a run. 

"Anytime at all." 

"Thank you for getting Yas to Sabrina." The Doctor speaks to her Tardis softly as she approaches Sabrina's corridor. 

Aware that The Tardis probably alerted Yas to Sabrina. 

It upsets The Doctor a little that The Tardis didn't reach out to her but The Doctor can understand why. 

She was probably the last person Sabrina wanted to see if that poor child thought that she, The Doctor could inflict such a punishment on her. 

It makes The Doctor's hearts break at the very thought. 

Opening the door, The Doctor blinks back tears when she sees Sabrina curled up in her bed, crying softly and holding onto her plushie for grim death. 

"Hey. Can we talk?" The Doctor starts softly to no response from Sabrina at all. 

"Okay." The Doctor continues, moving across the room to sit herself down at the very edge of the bed. 

Looking over at Sabrina as she begins to talk to the evidently distressed girl. 

"Sabrina, I was angry at you for what you did. I gave you a really strict instruction and you disobeyed me. I only gave you that instruction to keep you safe. If it had been any other planet I would've let you accompany me but it was far too dangerous and I wouldn't have let any adults join me, let alone a child. I know that you're a Time Lady, Sabrina. I know and I think that's brilliant. I do but, at the same time you are still only just six years old. You're still growing, still learning and whilst you may already have a rich understanding of how the universe works, I did not want you on that planet because I did not want anything to happen to you." The Doctor tells her to silence again. 

"The only reason that I got angry at you was because I was scared. You scared me Sabrina, I thought I was going to lose you and the sheer thought of that... Sabrina that's not something I ever want to have to imagine because I care about you, a lot. It would break both of my hearts if anything were to happen to you because of how much I have grown to care about you. I couldn't bare to lose you, not like that, not at the hands of a Dalek. It means the world to me that you tried to save me, it does Sabrina but it is not your job to keep me safe. That's my job. It's my job to keep you safe and I failed at that today and I can't bear the thought that I almost lost you, so that's why I got mad and that's why I sent you to your room. I did not do it to frighten you, I just hoped that some quiet time would allow you to think about what you've done. I didn't. I never intended to upset you like this, Sabrina." The Doctor pauses, smiling a little when the girl turns to look at her. 

"Sabrina, I would never, ever in this universe treat you like those people did back on your planet. That was horrific and awful abuse and I would never do a thing like that to you. I can understand why you were afraid that I would because it's happened to you so many times before but, Sabrina. That is not normal. That should never happen to anyone let alone young children like you. Sabrina, you are safe with me. I would never, even put you through anything like that. I need you to believe that. I need you believe that I care about you so much that I would never want to hurt you in anyway or want to see you be harmed by anything, can you understand that?" The Doctor gives her a soft look. 

Which is when Sabrina starts to cry again but this time starts to move so she can fall into The Doctor's arms. 

She does believe The Doctor, she really does and she understands now why she got as angry as she did. 

Now, Sabrina just wants to be held by her friend. 

Holding the young Time Lady close, The Doctor begins to rock her back and forth, stroking her hair and muttering words of comfort to her in both English and old Gallifreyan. 

Wanting to prove to Sabrina that she is here for her. Here and not going anywhere at all. 

She wouldn't leave Sabrina for the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts this awful chapter & hides away* I deeply apologise for this chapter, I had an idea on top of the idea from the comments and I went for it to fit the story and it's turned out really badly. I'm sorry for this chapter turning out like this. Thank you so much for reading, please tell me what you thought and comment if you can.


	9. Up All Night

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

It isn’t until a few hours have passed with The Doctor holding Sabrina that Sabrina finally comes clean to The Doctor about the rest of her injuries.

The Doctor refrained from getting angry with her at the revelation, instead she just lightly reprimanded her for it as she carried the girl back to the medbay to see what she could do for her.

As Sabrina had assumed, she had broken a rib which The Doctor bandages for her and gave her some painkillers before lightly reprimanding her again for not mentioning this earlier whilst stroking Sabrina’s hair.

“Can’t believe I’m spending my last night here in the medbay.” Sabrina sighs with her eyes closed.

Knowing that when morning comes she will be returning to her home.

To finally see her mum.

“Betcha looking forward to seeing your mum tomorrow, yeah?” The Doctor smiles warmly.

“Yeah.” Sabrina nods quickly, too quickly.

“What?” The Doctor notices the quick nod.

“What is it?”

“Nothing. It’s just. I. I saw my mum today but it wasn’t my mum, even though it was.” Sabrina chooses to admit to The Doctor.

“What do you mean?” The Doctor resumes stroking her hair.

“When we were on Skaro. I saw a version of my mum before she was my mum and... She didn’t know who I was and that.” Sabrina pauses tears filling her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sabrina. I know that it’s not nice to meet people you love out of time. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” The Doctor is sympathetic with the Time Lady.

“I can’t wait to see my real mum. I. I miss her so much.” Sabrina adds quickly.

“I bet you do and I bet she’s really missed you.”

“She’s going to be so mad.” Sabrina winces.

“I’m sure she’ll just be so relieved to see you that, that what she chooses to focus on first.” The Doctor kindly puts.

“I hope so. My mum can be terrifying when she’s really angry.” Sabrina shudders, crying softly when the movement causes her ribs to throb.

“Careful. Careful.” The Doctor strokes her back soothingly, trying to help the girl.

“Might not tell her about today.” Sabrina decides.

“Best not.” The Doctor agrees.

“I mean I ended up on the planet of the Daleks and I met my future self. That’s not exactly going to be music to her ears.” Sabrina continues, her remark suprising The Doctor.

“You can remember meeting your future self?”

“Yeah. I mean, I am technically her. I grow up to be her. I haven’t regenerated between me and her so I keep my memories. That’s why I think it’s like that anyway.” Sabrina explains her theory.

“Not bad thinking.” The Doctor notes as it does make sense.

“Seeing as you’re stuck in her for tonight as for your own safety I’m keeping you in here, would you like some hot chocolate?” She offers.

“Yes please.” Sabrina nods quickly.

“Coming right up.” The Doctor smiles, getting up from the bed and heading for the doors.

Yes, she is really going to miss Sabrina when she returns to her mother.

Moving a long the corridor, The Doctor is suprised to see Yas up at this late hour.

“Are you okay?” The Doctor enquires immediately.

“I was just going to check on Sabrina but then I found that she wasn’t there. Is she alright?” Has questions.

“Yes, but not really.” The Doctor admits to a worried Yas.

“She still had injuries we hadn’t tended to. Only admitted it to me after we made up. I’m keeping her in the medbay overnight and really until we drop her off tomorrow.” The Doctor explains.

“Are you just leaving her in there?” Yas looks a little suprised.

“No, no. Of course not. I was just going to make her and me some hot chocolate. Try cheer her up a little.” The Doctor assures her.

“Oh, okay.”

“Would you like some, Yas?”

“Yes, please. Actually, you know what. Make two more for Ryan and Graham.” Yas instructs.

“I’ve got an idea.”

 

To forfill her plans Yas and Graham may have had to physically drag Ryan from his bed by his feet to wake him up but eventually she gets them both on the same page as her.

Reminding them that it is Sabrina’s last night on the Tardis before she goes back to her mother. Not to mention that she’s now stuck in the infirmary got them both instantly agreeing with Yas’s plan.

Sitting in the small medbay bed, staring at the wall and clutching her plushie Satan tightly under her arm, Sabrina is suprised when Yas, Ryan and Graham enter, carrying pillows and their duvets.

“Hey, Sabrina, you okay?” Ryan smiles through a tried yawn.

“Sore and don’t exactly want to be stuck in here.” Sabrina admits to him.

“Yeah, well unfortunately there’s nothing we can do about that but. We can make staying here more fun.” Graham tells her.

“How?” Sabrina looks a little confused.

“We are going to make a pillow fort.” Yas declares.

Sabrina beams happily.

“Really?” She begins to grin from ear to ear as they approach her with the pillows and duvet.

“Yes we are and it’s going to be epic.” Ryan states.

Yas nods, moving to grab one of Sabrina’s hands.

“You didn’t think we were just going to leave you here alone all night, did you?”

 

Trey filled with steaming mugs of hot chocolate in in hand, The Doctor grins when she enters the medbay.

Seeing as Sabrina’s bed is no where in sight because there is a massive pillow and blanket fort shielding it from view.

Yet, she can hear Sabrina happily chatting away to Ryan, Graham and Yas underneath it.

“May I come in?” She taps at the fabric lightly.

“Yes!” Sabrina cheers, Graham lifting up the side of the blanket for her to let her in.

Sabrina is still lying in her medbay bed but Graham, Ryan and Yas are sat on the floor around it. The only light being from the torch Graham had cleverly brought.

It is incredibly warm and cosy.

“Ahh thanks.” Ryan is extremely grateful to see the hot chocolate that is handed out to each one of them.

“You’re welcome Ryan. I’m really loving this! You guys did a great job, good idea, Yas.” The Doctor pats her arm.

“Couldn’t let Sabrina stay in this boring place all night, could we.” Graham smiles up at the girl.

“I’m really grateful that you’ve all come. Thank you.” Sabrina smiles back, warming her fingers against her mug of hot chocolate.

“I mean, yeah, a part of today didn’t go as planned but we needed to end on a high.” Ryan points out.

“Well said.” Graham nods in agreement.

“I am sorry for what I did earlier. I know I was wrong and that you were all only angry because you were worried.” Sabrina adds quickly.

“You really gave us a fright.” Graham admits.

“But we’re all safe. We’re all alive and we’re all chilling under a boss pillow fort so I think we’re all good.” Ryan assures her to Sabrina’s relief.

“Definitely ending on a high.” Yas repeats Ryan’s phrase.

“Yeah, now the only thing that could make this even better would be some tunes or a film?” He looks around.

“Seeing as my Tardis is still sorting itself out all my films haven’t exactly found a place for themselves yet so I can’t bring one up however.” The Doctor pulls out her sonic screwdriver.

“I could project the cctv footage of Coal Hill Academy onto the blankets.” 

“Why would we want to watch cctv footage?” Graham raises an eyebrow at her.

“Because what happened there last night is comedy gold.” The Doctor smiles before turning to her four friends.

“Now, a little bit of background. So this place, Coal Hill Academy. It’s a central place for invasions on Earth and the defence against said invasions reside with the academy. Five teenagers and a teacher. Two of them are aliens.” She gives them the brief background information on the place.

“Now, because I’ll never leave them completely defenceless I’ve got the Tardis receiving all the cctv footage from the place, just in case anything got way too out of hand, even for them and honestly, for a bit of a laugh. This was from earlier tonight.” The Doctor fires up her sonic.

“A roague lot of Slitheen got into the school. This is how they handled it.”

The projection onto the blankets is actually really good and extremely visible and the five watch as the cctv begins to play for them.

Sabrina laughs immediately when she sees the Slitheen.

They’ve always been an amusing looking species to her when she’s read about them before.

“What on earth is that?” Ryan exclaims.

“Slitheen. Ryan.” The Doctor tells him as the teenagers she’d mentioned appear on the footage.

Two of them holding, what appears to be squirty bottles.

“How are they going to defeat that this squirty bottles?” Graham frowns.

“Shh.” The Doctor smiles, turning on the audio to hear what the teenagers are saying...

 

‘So we just squirt at them, yes?’ The teenager with an accent enquires.

‘I know it sounds strange but yes, the chemical compound in... NOW!’ The teenager who sounds rather posh yells the second a Slitheen begins to waddle its way towards them.

The two teenagers squirting aggressively at the creature.

The intensity in which they fire squirty bottles at them making Sabrina, Ryan, Yas and Graham laugh.

‘Ohh shoot.’ The posh teenager winces when the Slitheen stops in its tracks.

‘Why? It’s stopping. We won, yes?’ The foreign teenager frowns.

‘Take cover!’ The posh teenager yells, grabbing the other teenager and throwing open a classroom door only mere seconds before the Slitheen explodes, coating the walls and the lockers in Slitheen.

“Ahh man that’s gross. Argh.” Ryan winces at the sight.”

“Lovely.” Yas winces.

“Least they killed it.” Graham shrugs.

The five continuing to watch as the two teenagers step out from behind the door.

‘Okay. I see why you wanted us to take cover.’ The foreign teenager remarks to the other, grabbing his arm.

‘I wonder how the others are doing.’

‘Should we assist?’

‘No because, unfortunately. We have Slitheen to clean up.’

“He’s the alien. He’s way to calm about it.” Graham points at the screen.

“Good eye, Graham. He is in fact the alien. Last of the Rhodians.” The Doctor nods.

“He said Slitheen with way too much confidence not to be an alien.” Yas adds.

“Do you want to see how the others in the group handled the remaining Slitheen?” The Doctor queries.

“Yes, please!” Sabrina requests.

“Then we shall.” The Doctor smiles as she presses a button on her sonic screwdriver.

 

This time the footage goes straight to two women running down a corridor, towards the oncoming Slitheen.

Firing the bottles in their hands angrily at it. The Slitheen stops, just like the last one.

‘So now what?’ The teenager asks the much older blonde woman. 

‘Do we just knock it out?’

‘Nope.’ The woman replies before grabbing a hold of the teenager and using her as a shield as the Slitheen explodes, covering the teenager in Slitheen.

“Ohh my days that was savage!” Ryan cackles with amusement from the scene.

Even Yas and Graham are laughing at the look on the teenagers face who is covered in Slitheen.

“That was just mean.” The Doctor shakes her head as the others laugh at the teenagers misfortune.

‘What. Was. That.’ The teenager blinks away Slitheen.

“We killed it. Well done us. Simple... urghh a little bit still got on me.” The older woman complains.

‘Why didn’t you warn me?!’ The teenager yells.

‘Another lesson from me.’ The older woman smirks.

“I know her!” Sabrina says suddenly, causing The Doctor to pause the tape.

“Who?” The Doctor frowns.

“Her. Her name is Andra’ath. She’s an acquaintance of mum’s.”

“Really?” The Doctor looks suprised.

“Yeah.” Sabrina nods.

“Alright.” The Doctor muses, making a note to follow that one up a little later.

“Okay, want to see what I think is the best part of the tape?” The Doctor turns back to her friends.

“Hell yeah.” Ryan beams as The Doctor flicks it over to the final part of the Slitheen invasion.

 

Two more teenagers appear on screen. Both holding squirty bottles like the other four had.

‘I don’t get this. It’s dumb.’ The boy protests.

‘Well, apparently it works so I’m trusting the extra-terrestrial help on this one.’ The girl replies.

‘Long as we get rid of them, that’s all that matters. Disgusting mother...’ The Doctor immediately mutes the recording for Sabrina’s innocent ears.

“Terrible language. I’m glad you don’t talk like that, Ryan.” Graham shakes his head.

“Yeah, nan scared me into never swearing.” Ryan shudders at the memory.

“Good for her!” Graham agrees with his late wife’s methods even if he doesn’t know what they are.

‘They skinned people. Actually skinned people like what the...’ The Doctor has to mute the tape again.

‘Yet here we are, into battle with vinegar as our weapons. Vinegar which we...’

‘Squirt!’ The girl cries as a large Slitheen runs at them, the two teenagers squirting their bottles at them, the boy screaming out obscenities as they back up from it and as all previous Slitheen have done. This one pauses.

‘Okay... what do we do now?’ The girl asks.

‘How am I supposed to know?’ The boy retorts at the very moment the Slitheen explodes over both of them and the walls, ceiling and floor.

‘Ohh.’ The girl merely starts to shudder from being coated in Slitheen.

‘OHH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE...” The Doctor pauses it quickly as the boy begins to react to being coated in Slitheen whilst Ryan, Yas, Graham and Sabrina burst out laughing at the state of the two teenagers.

‘OHH GOD! OH MY GOD!’ Another pauses occurs as another line of swear words erupt from the boy.

‘Come on, let’s get cleaned up. I wonder if this happened to the others.’ The girl grabs the boys arm who unfortunately ends up slipping in Slitheen and falls, pulling the girl down with him into the mess.

Both of them beginning to yell and swear.

“And that is how. A group of teenagers and their teacher dealt with a Slitheen invasion.” The Doctor clicks it off. Ryan, Graham, Yas and Sabrina still laughing at the thought and mental image of the two teenagers falling into the Slitheen goo.

“Okay.” The Doctor has to admit.

“That was pretty funny.” She says as she begins to join in with the laughter that seems to have no end in sight.

 

The five friends manage to successfully pull an all-nighter that night.

Enjoying every minute with one another.

It’s definitely going to be a night Sabrina knows that she will remember forever.

“I genuinely want to meet those people from the tape.” Ryan admits early the best morning.

“Perhaps I’ll take you to visit them one day.” The Doctor smiles back.

“Wish I could go.” Sabrina sighs.

“Maybe you can. Never say never.” Graham pats her head affectionately.

“Ohh I can’t. Like I said. Mum knows that woman there, Andra’ath. She’d definitely tell mum I sneaked out the next time they meet up.”

“Maybe she wouldn’t. Especially as she shouldn’t be able to leave that group in the first place.” The Doctor mutters the last part under her breath.

Yes, she will definitely follow that part up at some point.

“Talking about mum.” Sabrina starts with a small smile.

“I think it’s time I saw her again.”

 

Yas, Ryan and Graham talk with Sabrina as The Doctor flies them back to Sabrina’s planet.

She really doesn’t want to leave Sabrina here.

Not after last time.

Yet, she hopes that with Sabrina’s mother there that things may be different.

She is definitely looking forward to meeting Sabrina’s mother, that’s for sure.

“Okay.” The Doctor states as she brings the Tardis to a stand still.

“Here we are, Sabrina.”

“Can I ask you something?” Sabrina holds up a hand.

“Anything.” The Doctor heads to her side.

“I’ve mentioned that my mum isn’t exactly the most easy going person in the universe, yeah?” 

“Enough to worry us, yes.” Graham continues.

“She isn’t a massive fan of humans and honestly, she kinda hates Time Lords to so can you just give me tonight to introduce you guys to her and let her meet you tomorrow, is that okay? I really think it will make things go smoother.” Sabrina admits.

This isn’t what The Doctor had ideally wanted.

She’d wanted to meet Sabrina’s mother as soon as possible to fully get a clear picture in her head of the life Sabrina lives at home.

“We won’t leave.” The Doctor informs Sabrina.

“We’ll drop you off in your bedroom but we’ll park the Tardis in town and come to the palace first thing in the morning to see you and your mum. Deal?” The Doctor gives Sabrina a gentle smile. 

“That’s exactly what should happen.” Sabrina nods happily before turning to the Tardis doors once before back to her friends.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow.” She smilee cheerfully.

“Yes you will.” The Doctor bends down to give her a gentle hug, being mindful of the girl’s injuries.

“You most definitely will.” The Doctor whispers as Sabrina holds her tightly, looking toward Yas, Ryan and Graham too, inviting them to join the embrace.

Something which they do and they each hold onto Sabrina tightly.

Not wanting to let the young Time Lady go, even if they will see her tomorrow.

Pulling away finally, Sabrina smiles at them all, taking one last look before racing towards the doors, gripping Satan tightly under her arm.

“See you!” She calls with a cheerful wave before stepping out of the doors, closing them behind her.

Leaving The Doctor and her friends in an immediate state of dread.

“I don’t like this. We can’t leave her there on her own. Not even for the night...” Graham starts the instant the doors are shut.

“I can’t do it. I can’t wait a whole twenty four hours to know that she’s okay.” Yas folds her arms.

“Which is why we’re not. This is a time machine.” The Doctor reminds them all of what the Tardis is capable off.

“We’re going to tomorrow morning right now.”

 

Sabrina sighs as she watches the Tardis dematerialise behind her.

She misses her friends already.

However, she’s back in her own room and perhaps in a little bit she’ll see her mum!

Climbing onto her extremely luxurious bed, due to the fact that her injuries ache still, Sabrina cuddles her plushie and looks up at the ceiling.

She has missed her room to. It’s nice to be back in her own bed again.

A sudden knock at the door causes Sabrina to raise her head.

She knows it can’t be her mum. Her mum wouldn’t have knocked.

“Sabrina.” It is Saffron and she is holding the door open.

“Your mother has arrived.”

 

Despite the aches and pains from her broken rib, Sabrina finds herself jogging down the stairs.

Her mum is here.

She is going to see her mum!

Which is what makes the aches and pains worth it, yes she is once again clutching at her side a little but she tries to put it out of her mind.

Her mum is back.

Reaching the final steps, Sabrina walks towards the throne room which is opened up.

Two guards holding the doors open.

Yes, her mum is definitely here in person this time.

“Sabrina!” Sabrina hears her name being called by her mum the second she steps into the doorway.

“Mum?” Sabrina whispers, the memory of meeting the version of her mum that didn’t know who she was on Skaro returning to mind.

“Mum.” Sabrina breathes when she sees her properly.

Stood proudly in the centre of the throne room, seemingly in a discussion with the head of the guards.

The one who saw to her punishments...

Sabrina looks away to avoid his gaze.

“Out.” Her mother commands sharply.

“Out. All of you out right now.” She gives each occupant of the room a signature glare.

“Out. I wish to be alone with my daughter.” She orders.

They leave immediately. Moving very quickly towards the large doors, even the two guards holding the doors open depart.

The two large doors coming to a close with a resounding bang.

Leaving only Sabrina and her mother in the room.

Sabrina only waits one mere second before jogging towards her mum, as fast as her injuries will let her.

Her mum meets her in the middle, bending down a little so Sabrina can throw herself into her mother’s arms.

“Oh, my girl. I’ve been so, so very worried about you.” Her mother mutters, stroking her hair with her long fingers as Sabrina holds onto her mum tightly.

“You have no idea how worried I’ve been.” She murmurs as she holds Sabrina close.

“You have no idea.”

“I’m sorry, mum. I’m so sorry.” Sabrina finds herself crying again.

“Good. I’m glad that you’re sorry because you are never ever going to do that to me again, are you?” Her mother speaks in such a tone that let’s Sabrina know that, thst quesrions was not rhetorical.

“No, mother.” Sabrina shakes her head against her mother’s shoulder.

“You are still in for a universe of trouble, my dear. I am still unbelievably cross.” She continues, worrrying Sabrina a little.

“However.” Her mother pulls back, stroking her cheek with one of her cool hands. Her mother’s skin has always been cold.

“I am more relieved that you are here with me in one piece so I shall decide on punishments later on with you but for now, for today. Come on.” She takes a hold of Sabrina’s hand firmly.

“Where are we going?” Sabrina asks softly.

“To spend the day together. You and me.” 

Sabrina couldn’t think of a better idea than that.

 

Her mother takes them both to her Tardis.

“Here, we won’t be disturbed.” Her mother tells her upon closing the door.

Sabrina is a little taken a back by the state of her mother’s Tardis.

It is normally imacculate, not a mess in sight but this time it is in a dire state of dissaray.

There are books lying everything, the long green vines that normally are wrapped around the sliver railings are coming off and the console looks like it’s been battered with a hammer.

“Sorry about the mess, dearest. Haven’t had the chance to tidy up. Too busy looking for a way my daughter.” Her mum explains.

“I’m sorry you had to go to such lengths.” Sabrina apologizes again.

“Oh you will be but not right now. Now, you and I are going to have a cuppa and relax. Go on, go to your room and put on your pyjamas. I’ll put the kettle on.” Her mother instructs.

Sabrina doesn’t need telling twice.

 

It is absolutely wonderful to see her old room again.

The one she has in her mother’s Tardis is beyond the most luxurious out of them all. 

It is basically the same as the one in the castle but this one feels more real.

This one makes her feel like that she’s at home.

Changing into purple satin pyjamas. Sabrina eyes the bandages around her arm and side.

Her ribs are still sore and the cut on her arm aches a little. However she knows that she can’t tell her mum about them.

Her mum would be so mad and then she’ll never be able to tell her mum about the fact that she’s meeting another Time Lord and three humans tomorrow.

To be honest, Sabrina still doesn’t have a clue how she’s going to mention that to her mum.

One things for sure is that it will for certain be interesting to try.

The door opening behind her causes her to jump a little but she smiles when she sees that it’s her mum, who is carrying two mugs of tea.

To be fair, Sabrina could smell it down the corridor.

Even though she never really thought of it as a sign that her mother was coming as pretty much most of her Tardis reeks of various tea smells. 

Passing Sabrina her mug, Sabrina moves to place it on the bedside cabinet, an action her mother completes as well before Sabrina moves across the room again to give her mum another hug.

It’s been way too long and there’s been so much since they last saw each other that Sabrina needs all the hugs from her mum as she can get.

The hugs make her put the accidental meeting she had with a previous version of her mum in the back of her mind.

They make her feel better.

Sabrina smiles when she realises that her mother had also changed into her long nightgown and that she has taken her long messy hair down from its bun as it now hangs in soft waves.

The two fit easily into Sabrina’s bed and Sabrina sits as close to her mother’s side as possible whilst they drink their tea, which is something they do in silence.

The tea is warming and soothing and Sabrina has honestly kinda missed it.

“You look tired, Sabrina.” Her mother remarks as she finishes her tea.

“I couldn’t sleep last night.” Sabrina says truthfully.

It is the truth as well, she couldn’t sleep last night. Yes she’s not going to say that she couldn’t sleep last night because she was having the time of her life with her new friends but she will try to tell the truth.

Her mother always knows when she’s lying.

“I haven’t slept since I thought I’d lost you.” Her mother murmurs in a quiet tone.

Her words making Sabrina feel even more guilty than before.

“You are the only thing that means anything to me in this universe, Sabrina, don’t ever forget that.” Her mother informs her sternly.

“The thought of losing you...”

“I know.” Sabrina bows her head, moving to place her teacup down.

“I know and I’m really sorry.”

“Well at least you are genuinely sorry about what you did.” Her mother comments briefly.

“We will be discussing everything in much more detail tomorrow but for this moment, right now, come here.” She gestures for Sabrina to cuddle up to her which she does instantly.

“Universe of trouble remember?”

“How could I forget.” Sabrina sighs softly.

“You can forget right now and get some sleep with me.” Her mother commands in such a tone that makes Sabrina simply tighten her hold on her mother.

“Don’t ever do this to me again.” She murmurs as Sabrina tightens her hold on her mother.

“Don’t put me through that again.” She whispers against Sabrina’s hair as she presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head before beginning to stroke her hair in calm soothing motions.

Sabrina hums contently and buries her head against her mother’s cool chest.

Her mother’s doubled heartbeat like a soothing lullaby to Sabrina.

“I love you mum.” Sabrina, seconds away from sleep whispers.

“As I love you.” She thinks she hears her mother reply as she drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

The only thoughts occupying her head are that she still hasn’t been able to tell her mum about The Doctor, Ryan, Graham and Yas.

She wonders when she’ll get the chance to she muses before drifting off into that peaceful slumber, safely wrapped up in her mother’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I hope it wasn’t too awful. The next chapter will hopefully be in progress soon. Please do tell me your thoughts on this. Thank you all so much for the continuous support, please comment if you can.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: The other characters I referenced in this chapter are from the Doctor Who Spin-Off show CLASS which was unjustly cancelled after one season as I really loved it. There will be several previous Doctor Who characters showing up in this story and at least one character from CLASS will be prominent in this story to.


	10. In The Muddy Water We're Falling

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Opening her eyes; it takes Sabrina a moment to register exactly where she is.

She is safe; in her mother's Tardis, in her own room and curled up in her mother's arms.

Sabrina smiles contently when she realises that she's with her mum and that she didn't have any nightmares last night.

Closing her eyes, Sabrina snuggles closer to her mother's side, tightening her hold on her mum.

She could stay like this forever.

It's only when she feels a painful ache in her side from her broken rib and the slight burning from the wound on her arm that she is reminded that today, she must introduce her mum to her new friends.

They must be waiting in The Doctor's Tardis, Sabrina muses, opening her eyes again.

In a way, she misses them already.

The cheerful Doctor and her amazing friends.

Sabrina cannot wait to introduce them to her mother as the people who saved her.

Surely, her mum will accept them when she learns what they did for her.

That they rescued her and got her out of that awful, awful mess she'd landed herself in.

Actually, Sabrina thinks to herself then.

She should probably get up and go and get them.

Bring them to the palace instead of bringing her mum to them.

It might be a little easier that way, Sabrina wonders, solidifying her plan.

Raising her head up from its place against her mother's chest, Sabrina carefully pushes her mother's long hair out of her face before slowly sliding herself out from under her mother's arm.

However, the second she is sat up and is sorting out her own hair, a hand wraps around her wrist.

"Sabrina." Her mother murmurs, her voice heavy with sleep.

Of course she couldn't have just sneaked out. Her mother is a notoriously light sleeper.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep anymore. I was just going to go..."

"No." Her mother replies sternly.

"You are grounded. You shall not be leaving the palace without me after what you did." Her mother gives her a strict look.

"Yeah, that's fair." Sabrina replies in a small voice.

"More than fair." Her mother corrects her. 

"But, since we're up, let's have breakfast." 

Nodding, Sabrina continues to smile.

Wondering exactly how she's going to explain her new friends to her mum now.

 

"Okay." The Doctor parks her Tardis with one tug of a lever.

"It's morning, let's go to Sabrina." 

"Is it bad that I really kinda hate the thought of her spending a night on that planet alone even if it's her home." Ryan enquires.

"No, not at all Ryan. Not after what they did to her."

"Which I'm hoping to god they haven't done again." Graham adds, shuddering at the mere thought of the memory of finding poor Sabrina locked up in that room, scared out of her mind.

"I think what we've got to try and remember here is that it's different this time." The Doctor reminds them.

"This time her mum's here and from everything I've learnt about Sabrina, she really loves her mum so..."

"So, you're thinking that perhaps her mum doesn't treat her like that? I was thinking about it, to be fair. I just don't want to imagine her in that sort of position again." Ryan admits.

"None of us want to think of Sabrina in that prison. If the human police had any jurisdiction on alien planets I would've..." Yas clenches her hands into fists, a furious look upon her face at the mere thought.

"Are we going to tell her mother of what happened to Sabrina?" Graham questions.

"I'm going to." The Doctor states.

"Sabrina might not like it but I've got. If we're leaving her here I don't want that to happen to her. Ever again." The Doctor continues.

"And if her mum is alright with it?" Graham gives her a look.

"Then we go to plan B." The Doctor announces.

"There's a plan B?" Yas folds her arms.

"There's always been a plan B, Yas. Always. Since we got to know her." The Doctor tells them.

"And that is?"

"Getting Sabrina as far away from that planet as possible."

"Really?" Ryan's eyes widen.

"Yep. If they're not going to look after Sabrina then I am." The Doctor declares.

"I won't abandon her."

"I like that plan." Graham nods.

"Good." The Doctor smiles a little before heading to the doors, Ryan, Graham and Yas following on behind.

"Now let's find our friend."

 

"Oww." Sabrina groans a little as her mum tugs a brush through her hair.

"I feel for you dear, believe me. Mine's just the same. Worse." Her mother tells her.

"Worse?"

"Yep." Her mum replies, tugging out the brush sharply, causing Sabrina to whimper.

"Sorry, honey. I'm sorry." Her mum begins to gently stroke her hair in a soft, gentle manner.

Sabrina sighs a little and leans back against her mum.

"Mum." She starts when her mother begins to style her hair in a messy pony tail.

"Yes, Sabrina."

"When I.. um, left..."

"Using one of my Vortex Manipulators to do so, yes? What about it." Her mother's tone of voice starts to become a little sharp.

"Yeah, about that..." Sabrina winces as she remembers that her mother's Vortex Manipulator is still broken and in The Doctor's Tardis.

"Did you break it?" Her mother guesses.

"Um..."

"Lying to me will only ever make things worse, Sabrina." 

"Kind of. I think I burnt it out when I tried to..." Sabrina trails off again.

She'd been trying to find a way into telling her mum about The Doctor, Ryan, Graham and Yas.

Not why she actually chose to do what she ended up doing.

"What?" Her mother presses.

"What exactly were you trying to achieve. I want you to explain it to me, properly." She continues to style Sabrina's hair.

Her tone of voice telling Sabrina that she needs to be completely and utterly honest about her motives.

"I was trying to go back and meet my father." Sabrina admits softly.

"I know it was bad and I know that I was wrong but I was so desperate to just learn more about him. Who he was, what he did. You don't tell me anything and I understand why. I get that and that's why I wanted to find it all out for myself so I didn't have to involve you but it went wrong and I was so, so stupid. I just wanted to see if maybe I could meet him." Sabrina admits in a hurried tone.

Biting down hard on her lip when her mother's hands move to her shoulders and she squeezes them sharply.

She is in so much trouble.

"Sabrina." Her mother starts, her voice cold as she turns Sabrina around in her chair so that she is facing her.

Yet, unlike many times before when her mother has told her off, she doesn't remain stood over her. In fact, she bends down so she's at Sabrina's level, resting both of her cool hands against Sabrina's cheeks.

"No good will ever come of trying to return to the past, our past. I would never do it. I would never even consider doing it and you shouldn't either. I am very glad that you know what you did was wrong because it was and you could've gotten yourself killed but, at the same time I am willing to admit that perhaps all this is partially my fault for being so vague, distant when it comes to your father." Her mother tells her.

"You kinda have." Sabrina admits in a soft voice when she's pretty sure her mum's not going to start yelling at her.

"I stand by my choices but I am aware that perhaps, what I've done had led you to what you did and because of what happened. Because you could've gotten yourself killed by a number of things, I will tell you more about why I do not wish to speak of your father. He is dead, Sabrina. I saw the body and everything that happened that day and the days leading up to that day are memories I wish I could forget. Erase from my mind completely." Her mother pauses for a moment then.

"Did he know about me at all?" Sabrina whispers quietly, a sad look forming in her eyes.

"No, not at all. I didn't know about you until days, weeks after his death. Until I finally decided to give a thought as to exactly how I'd managed to survive a blast from a weapon of my own invention." Her mother explains a slight smirk at her lips.

"But that's another story! Sabrina, what I need you to understand right now is that it might take me a while but if it is what you really want then I will tell you more about your father. If that is what it takes for you not to pull another stunt like that because you are the only, the one and only thing in this entire universe that I care about. The only thing. I love you and if I lost you..."

"I'm really sorry mum." Sabrina tries to look away but her mother doesn't let her move her head.

"I know and I'm glad about that but I need you to promise me that you'll never attempt something like that again. That you'll never put me through that again."

Sabrina is silent for a moment, blinking away the tears that are forming in her eyes.

"Sabrina, promise me!"

"I promise, mum. I promise." Sabrina says quickly.

"Good, good. Thank you." Her mother nods, wiping away Sabrina's tears with her thumbs, pressing a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"I don't know what I'd be right now without you." She murmurs as she strokes Sabrina's cheeks.

Who simply decides to lean forward and give her mum a hug.

She'd been so wrapped up in the thoughts of possibly meeting a past version of her father that Sabrina had never even thought about what the repercussions could've been. That she could've actually never found her way back to her mum.

The thoughts have only just hit her now and they are awful.

They break Sabrina's hearts.

She couldn't imagine a world in which she didn't have her mum. 

Which is why she simply holds on tightly to her mother and is reluctant to let go.

She does however bite down hard on her lip to avoid crying out a little when her mother tightens her hold on her as it really is sore on her broken rib.

Yet, she knows she can't exactly tell her mum about her injuries.

The wrath of her mother is something Sabrina most definitely does not want to face.

She's already nervous about the upcoming punishments her mum must be deciding for her. 

However, perhaps after the chat they've just had her mother might be a little more lenient on the severity of the punishments.

That's what Sabrina hopes for anyway. 

 

"Mum." Sabrina starts when both she and her mother are sat at the breakfast table less than an hour later.

"Yes, dear?" Her mother looks up at her as she's pouring the tea.

"There's something I need to tell you." She admits in a quiet but anxious tone.

She has no idea how her mum's going to take this.

"What did you do?"

"It's not what I did, it's more like how I got back here." Sabrina continues, waiting for her mum to have a little bit of tea first.

Her mother always seems calmer when she's having a cup of tea.

If it wasn't for the fact that Sabrina is concerned about them showing up any minute now she would've waited until her mother had had her afternoon tea.

Afternoon tea always makes her mother a much calmer person.

Especially in the face of what Sabrina is about to tell her.

"Yes, I was wondering how you did that. You either did something very clever or very stupid. Which one was it?"

"Neither. I um... I had help." Sabrina admits, nibbling on her lip fearfully.

"Help?" Her mother leans back in her chair, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Um." Sabrina winces, really starting to panic now.

Thankfully though, she is allowed a moment to think as one of their many messengers slips into the room.

"What do you want?" Her mother turns on the poor citizen.

"I thought I said that I wished to be left alone with my daughter for a full day." 

The citizen pales briefly in the face of vicious ruler of their planet.

"Go on, out with it. I haven't really got the patience for..."

Her mother is silenced by the messenger stepping forth and hurriedly whispering something to her before scuttling off.

Wanting to be out of the firing line as, Sabrina is aware that her mother is a firm believer in the whole 'shoot the messenger' system.

Sabrina frowns when her mother sighs, an annoyed look appearing upon her face.

The annoyance soon being replaced with a vicious stare.

One that Sabrina immediately interprets as one of her mother's murderous looks.

Something's wrong.

Something's displeased her mum.

"Mum..."

"Not now Sabrina." Her mother mutters as she rises to her feet, wiping her hands before placing them on her hips.

"Stay right here. We have unwanted guests." 

"Wait!" Sabrina holds up a hand.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Actually..." Sabrina trails off, thinking quickly.

"It might better if we all just met now." Sabrina pauses before breaking into a run.

"Sabrina!" Her mother calls after her immediately as Sabrina dashes though the palace, as quickly as her injuries will let her, straight out of the main doors and down the steps.

Smiling brightly when she sees her friends in the centre of the bridge.

"Hey!" She calls clearly from the steps.

"Sabrina." The Doctor beams with both happiness and sheer relief as she sees the girl running towards her.

"Ohh thank god she's alright." Graham clasps his hands together.

Yas and Ryan run to meet Sabrina in the middle, both of them catching her in a gentle hug the second she reaches them.

Sabrina cheers softly when she finds herself in Ryan and Yas's embrace.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asks her the second Sabrina pulls back, a warm smile on her face.

"You're okay?" Yas strokes a hand over Sabrina's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm okay. Bit sore but..."

"You shouldn't have been running. Your rib is going to take a while to heal." The Doctor reminds her gently.

"I know, I know. I'm just really happy that you guys are here." Sabrina beams at them all.

"We're happy you're here too, Sabrina. That you're alright." Graham moves to give the girl a hug to.

"Of course I'm alright. I've been with my mum." Sabrina assures them.

"Are we finally going to meet her today?" The Doctor enquires.

"Yeah, about that she should be coming soon but probably not in a great... Ahh I'm sure it will be fine." Sabrina covers quickly, moving to give The Doctor a hug.

Yes, she hasn't exactly explained everything to her mum but the second she does, Sabrina hopes everything will be fine.

It should be just fine...

"SABRINA!" Her mother's agitated call cuts through the air like a knife.

"Here we go." Graham looks up towards the palace.

Realising that they are probably about to meet Sabrina's mother.

Ryan and Yas see her first and, like they were when they saw the picture of the woman, their eyes widen.

She's even more stunning in person. 

In an older woman way, Ryan muses as his eyes widen to an alarming size at the sight of the woman storming her way towards them.

"Okay." Sabrina pulls away from The Doctor, taking a step to the side but facing her friends so she can introduce them all properly to her mum.

"That's my mum. She's..." Sabrina winces a little at the return of the murderous look when she eyes her mother.

"It'll be fine." Sabrina claps her hands together.

The Doctor steps forward.

Having been too frozen in place to even move until Sabrina started to speak again.

Her hearts beating quickly as it all hits her there and then.

The older Sabrina had warned her that she didn't know everything about Sabrina's circumstances.

The Doctor had never thought for a second that this could be what she meant.

That Sabrina is the daughter of...

It makes sense! Oh, it makes so much sense...

She always thought Sabrina looked so familiar to her.

She could never place it. Not until now. 

Now when she finally knows the truth.

Unable to move again The Doctor finds herself able to speak only one word.

The name.

The name of Sabrina's mother.

Because Sabrina's mother is...

"Missy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, I hope it wasn't too horrendous. Yes, Sabrina's mother has been revealed to be Missy. Well done to those of you who guessed that is was Missy in the comments. Personally, I love Missy she's my favourite version of The Master. Massive thanks again for reading my insane story. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter & comment if you can.


	11. I Dig Till My Shovel Tells A Secret

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

“Missy.” The Doctor breathes, blinking rapidly, attempting to register everything as quickly as she can.

Sabrina is Missy’s daughter.

Missy has a daughter.

Another one...

How could she have not have realised this before?

Sabrina resembles her so much.

“Sabrina. Who are these...”

“Do you two know each other?” Sabrina cuts Missy off, frowning as she looks between her friend and her mum.

“No, dear. I have no idea who these. Whatever they are, are. Yet it seems you do, explain!” Missy commands sharply to a slight wince from Sabrina.

“This is what I’ve been trying to tell you. This is how I got back to you. They helped me when I stranded myself on Earth.” Sabrina explains softly.

“On Earth, they’re. They’re. Human?” Missy makes a face.

“Only three out of the four but they looked after me. They’re the good sort, like Saffron.” Sabrina continues.

“I’m Ryan.” Ryan introduces himself with a wide grin.

Rolling her eyes once at Ryan’s enthusiasm, Yas chooses to do the same.

“I’m Yas and this is Graham. Sabrina accidentally ended up on Earth and we helped her get back to her planet.” Yas explains to aid Sabrina.

“And I made friends with them along the way. We got back in The Doctor’s Tardis...”

“What did you just say?” Missy silences her daughter again.

“That’s how we got back.” Sabrina starts, a little confused and a little wary of her mother’s tone of voice.

“A Tardis because my friend The Doctor she has a Tardis because she’s like us. A Time Lord. Look I know you said that Time Lords are bad but she isn’t. She’s amazing and she’s really looked after me. She got me back to you.” Sabrina explains hurriedly, notching the near murderous look on her mother’s face.

“She’s telling the truth, Missy. I got her back here, in my Tardis.” The Doctor speaks out when she realises that she can finally form the words.

Still stunned by the revelation.

“Wait. Hang on, you two do know each other, don’t you?” Graham holds up a hand, eying the look on the Doctor’s face.

Neither Ryan, Yas or Graham have seen her like this before.

Silenced. Shocked.

“No, we’ve never met.” Missy states firmly before snapping her fingers.

“Sabrina. Go to your room, now.” She orders.

“Woah, mum. They’re my friends. They’re good people. Yeah I don’t know how The Doctor knows you but I trust them.”

“Sabrina. This is not up for discussion. Go to your room now!” Missy hisses in such a way that it makes Sabrina back away quickly.

Her mother can be so terrifying when she’s angry.

Yet Sabrina has seen this look on her mother’s face before and she knows if she leaves now then her friends could be at risk.

“Don’t shout at her like that, Missy.” The Doctor holds up a hand.

“Oh, you’ve definitely got some nerve haven’t you. First you tell nothing but lies about your identity then you dare to tell me how I should address my own daughter?” Missy’s voice becomes dangerously quiet as she takes a few steps forward a menacing look on her face.

“Seriously what is going on?” Graham’s confusion breaks through the silence.

“Okay, okay. You three go back to the Tardis I’ll explain everything as soon as I can. Take Sabrina...”

“You are not taking my daughter anywhere!” Missy snarls venomously.

“I don’t mind going with them.” Sabrina admits in a small voice.

“We’re not leaving you. Either of you.” Yas adds firmly.

The Doctor gives each of them a look. 

Knowing that her friends are not safe right now.

She wishes she could explain.

“I need you to go to your room, Sabrina.” 

Sabrina winces again as she knows her mum is not messing around.

She is livid; radiating with fury. 

Sabrina wishes she could change that.

“Oh of course it’s the face. The whole change. I forget I was still a white haired Scotsman the last time I saw you. Sorry about that. I was just so suprised to be honest. I mean...” The Doctor just gestures between Sabrina and Missy.

“Wait, you do know each other?” Sabrina is so confused by the exchange between her friend and her mother. 

“No.” Missy hisses.

“Yeah. Why don’t you believe it’s me, Missy? You’ve always known who I am. Always. Ever since we were kids.” The Doctor continues to approach Missy, who shakes her head.

“I’m the one who plays the games around here. Stop this.” She growls.

“I’m not playing games, it’s me Missy, why is that so hard to believe?”

“Because The Doctor is dead.” She hisses out the words.

“Oh, you think I’m dead?” The Doctor folds her arms, scoffing when she realises why Missy must believe this.

“You know, perhaps if you’d stuck around during that battle instead of swanning off with your younger self you might have realised that I survived the battle.”

“What?” Missy growls.

No one could know about that period of time m.

Everyone who was there is dead.

How could this imposter know about her younger self? Unless...

“Yeah. I survived it! Like I said you might have realised that if you’d stood by me like I asked. Do you remember that Missy? Me standing there with my hand held out begging you to stand with me because that’s all I’d ever...”

“Wanted.” Missy finishes for her, looking up at the woman in front of her again.

It can’t be. It just can’t possibly be...

But then again, how many times has she herself cheated death?

“Yeah and you said that you wanted it to but then you still left. You still walked away from me to go with him. I. I wish could understand why. I still don’t get it. I thought that it was time for us to become...”

“Friends again.” Missy finishes again.

“Yeah.” The Doctor nods, sensing the recognition in Missy’s brilliant blue eyes.

“Because in The Vault you were telling me that that you were remembering and realising...”

“Alright, alright enough.” Missy holds up a hand, staring into the eyes of the woman across from her.

The Doctor.

The Doctor is alive.

“Doctor.” Missy speaks to a sigh of relief from The Doctor.

“Yeah.” The Doctor smiles slightly.

“Copying me I see?” She gestures with her eyes to The Doctor.

“You know that never ends well for you.” 

“If you’re referring to...” The Doctor begins to shake her head at the Time Lady.

“So, you two do know each other?” Sabrina looks up at her mum then The Doctor.

“Yes...” Missy trails off, her eyes fixed on The Doctor.

“Yes we do. I’ll explain it you another time but right now I want you to go to your room.” Missy appears to be still adement on that course of action and it both saddens and worries Sabrina.

“Sabrina.” Missy bends down to her then, Sabrina moving a little closer to her mum as well so that her mother can rest her hands on her arms.

“I won’t hurt them. I just need to have a grown ups conversation. That includes myself and The Doctor. Not them but, they’re free to go.” She eyes Ryan, Yas and Graham to a grateful look from The Doctor.

“Promise?” Sabrina gives her mum a look.

“Cross my hearts.” Missy even makes the gesture.

“Pinky swear?” Sabrina holds out her small hand.

"Pinky Swear." Missy wraps her much longer finger around Sabrina's tiny one.

The sight of that alone makes The Doctor smile.

She hasn't seen her friend like this. 

Not in a very long time.

Lifetimes ago.

"Okay, now..." 

"I'll go to my room." Sabrina nods her head once.

"Good girl." Missy presses a kiss to her daughter's forehead once, squeezing her hand before letting her go.

"I'll see you guys later." Sabrina gives Ryan, Yas and Graham a big smile.

"Not too much later, I hope." Yas retorts.

"Me too." Sabrina nods.

"I'm sure we'll see you again very soon." The Doctor agrees as Sabrina beams moments before heading off back to the large castle.

"You three, head back to the Tardis and wait for me there." The Doctor spins around to face Yas, Ryan and Graham who, still look a little confused.

"Are you sure?" Graham folds his arms.

"Yeah, guys, just go back to the Tardis and I promise that I'll explain everything I can to you later, yeah?" The Doctor looks between her three friends desperately.

Watching their evident hesitation as they turn and leave her, neither seeming exactly pleased to do that.

Eying them until they're near enough out of sight, The Doctor turns slowly around to face Missy.

"So.…" The Doctor starts awkwardly, holding her hands together.

"I need a drink." Missy declares, whirling around to head in the direction of the palace.

Biting her lip, The Doctor follows her.

This day has turned out much more interesting than she had anticipated.

For both of them.

There are so many thoughts racing through Missy's mind that she can barely form coherent ones.

Which is why she oh so desperately needs a drink.

 

"So." Missy starts, her voice sharp as she walks slowly towards the largest chair in the somewhat living room she has brought The Doctor to.

The room itself is incredibly dark, only a handful of candles and one large fire giving it light.

One large chair that Missy is striding towards is at one end of the fireplace. The smaller chair that The Doctor chooses to sit in is at the other end of the fireplace.

Forgoing a glass, Missy simply sits herself down and starts drinking from the very tall bottle that she's procured for herself.

The Doctor winces at the sight. The Master drinking from the bottle is never a good thing.

"If you're planning on returning me to that damn Vault..." Missy practically hisses out the words which, The Doctor immediately shakes her head to.

"No, no, I didn't even know that you were here. I have no current plans to take you back to The Vault." 

"No current plans?" Missy is quick to latch on to The Doctor's choice of words.

"I'm not one of your nanobrain pets. Your wording shall and will never fool me." Missy all but glowers at her.

"I can't promise you anything, Missy. I did promise you a thousand years." The Doctor reminds her.

"Yes, well a lot's changed since you made that vow." Missy takes another swig from the bottle in her hand.

"Yeah." The Doctor nods, thinking to Sabrina then.

The shock of the revelation still playing heavily upon her mind.

"I get that." 

"She's great." The Doctor gives Missy a slight smile.

Hoping that trying to talk about Sabrina will make this conversation go a lot easier.

"She's brilliant." She corrects The Doctor.

"Exceptional, well she is my daughter after all." Missy smiles herself a little then.

"Why did you think I was dead, Missy?" The Doctor asks after a moment when she believes that the mention of Sabrina has made Missy a little softer and more approachable.

"You left me back on the farm. You left all of us behind to go off with him. Why would you just assume that I'd died?" The Doctor questions, watching as Missy's hands tighten on the bottle and she takes another lengthy sip.

"Did you ever even think for a second that maybe I went back?" Missy glances up at her.

The Doctor is silent for a moment before shaking her head once.

"I wanted you to come back. I wanted you with me..."

"And I told you that I wanted that to."

"But you said no..."

"Yes, well. I couldn't..."

"You couldn't what, Missy? What couldn't you do? I know you couldn't stand with me because you weren't there and you didn't come back to me..."

"Except I did!" Missy snarls at her angrily.

"I came back for you and you were dead. I sat with your body. I tried to bring you back!" Missy hisses out the words.

"But I couldn't and so I left. I couldn't even give you a proper burial on that damn ship. I watched from afar as Bill found you. I knew it could only be her because the others were dead. I left then and with no where else to go I ended up on the same floor as The Egg. He was rightly startled I'll tell you when I showed up." Missy tells her, The Doctor saddened a little by the mention of Nardole and Bill.

How she lost them both that day.

Yet, at this current moment she is more stunned at what Missy is telling her as she is right, she did die in that battle that day but the only reason she could not understand why Missy believed that was because she did leave. 

"Tell me. How did you worm your way out of that one? You were dead." Missy continues only a moment later.

"From what Bill told me, the two of us were repaired by Heather. She was something that we'd encountered during the start of our time together and she came back for Bill out of love." The Doctor explains softly as Missy just shakes her head.

"Of course it had to be something as nauseating as that." Missy remarks with a roll of her eyes.

"What happened to you. There was a fair bit of time between when the battle kicked off and when you left me. Did it just, take you a while to decide to come back, if that's what you did?" The Doctor turns the question to her.

"I did come back." Missy says in a warning tone, a dark look in her icy blue eyes.

"I was just a tad bit occupied with being close to death, is all." Missy sighs, putting the large bottle to her lips once again.

The Doctor's eyes widen instantly and not in a good way.

"Missy, can you explain that to me, please?" The Doctor requests quietly.

"He had to be stopped." Is all Missy says as between another large intake from the bottle.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor presses for more information.

"What do you mean, 'he had to be stopped'. Missy..." The Doctor trails off, afraid of what the answer might be.

"What did you do?"

"Exactly that. He had to be stopped so I stopped him. It just did not go entirely to plan that is all or else I would've been with you and things would have been much, much different." Missy tells her.

"Missy." The Doctor leans forward in her chair then.

"What did you do?"

Missy just sighs again, taking another sip from the bottle.

"I went with him to end him. End that part of me that... He needed to go. He was the worst of me and you and I both know it. I was too far gone, even what I did to aid you that dark winter when the Time Lords returned didn't stick in my mind for very long as him." Missy mutters out.

Very much disliking having to discuss her previous self.

"I mean, I would say he was the regeneration of me that I regretted the most. Wait, hold on..." Missy pauses for a brief moment.

"No, the regeneration that I regret the most was that idiot who got involved with you, those American's you'd picked up and the Eye Of Harmony. I mean, at least previous me had some charisma." Missy snorts.

"Missy, what happened?" The Doctor tries to redirect her back to the tale.

"Unfortunately you were right; I had changed. I wasn't him even though I did wish back then that I was because, even though I regret everything that he was. What he did to Bill, what I did to Bill." Missy pauses again, a somewhat remorseful look in her eyes.

"I loved being him. The way he burned like a sun. I remember that feeling and I will always miss it but. He had to go." Missy gives The Doctor a look.

"Which is why I hugged him and stabbed him with a concealed knife!" Missy reveals with an almost smile before she takes another drink.

"You." The Doctor raises a hand then.

"You stabbed him. You stabbed yourself?"

"So he would become me, yes and because you were right again. It was time to stand with you then. I was going, I was coming back to you but, this is me we're talking about, more specifically that version of me and he stabbed me in the back, quite literally. Shot me with a full blast from our laser screwdriver." Missy explains before knocking back the bottle for a longer period.

The Doctor is stunned.

Too stunned, too horrified to say anything for a moment.

"I should've guessed really, I mean he did say that we'd never be so self-destructive but, you know me. I say that and I never mean it." Missy glances towards The Doctor.

"I know. I know all too well." The Doctor agrees, bad memories from their younger years returning to her in that brief moment at Missy's words and admission.

"Missy, I..." The Doctor doesn't know what to say.

"It doesn't matter. I got out of it, like I always do." Missy smirks wryly.

"How?" The Doctor enquires then.

"How, what. I survived the blast. It just took me a while to come round." Missy mutters.

"No, Missy you said he hit you at full blast with that thing. I know what full blast means. You told me on the Valliant during the year that never happened. Full blast can and does kill a Time Lord." The Doctor reminds her.

"Yes, well. I'm a Time Lady for starters..."

"Missy." The Doctor cuts her off with an exasperated sigh.

"What? It was probably my corset or something. Prevented the majority of the blast." Missy says with a wave of her hand.

"Even then it would have still at the very least forced you to regenerate fully and your..."

"The best version of me." Missy smirks.

"Missy, you're avoiding my questions." The Doctor states bluntly.

"No, I've told you everything you need to know."

"Oh come on, I know you haven't and even the parts you have told me it's taken time to get you to admit them." The Doctor retorts.

Missy doesn't answer her then, simply opting to remaining silent and resume drinking.

"Okay, something different then. Sabrina, how..."

"Dear me, Doctor." Missy snorts then, cackles even as she places the bottle in her lap and drapes her legs over the arm of her chair.

"I don't think you need me to explain the 'how'. You're no where near as innocent as you make yourself out to be." Missy sniggers with an amused smile.

"Who. Who's her father?" The Doctor questions to another wave of silence from Missy.

"Sabrina told me that he'd died. It wasn't..." The Doctor trails off.

The thought hitting her fast and hard, like a ton of bricks.

"It wasn't his was it? I mean." The Doctor pauses again, biting down hard on her lip.

"Is that even possible?"

"What?" Missy starts then lets out a groan, a horrified look appearing upon her face.

"No, ohh don't be disgusting! What the hell is wrong with you man?!" Missy exclaims with disgust.

"You two looked pretty cosy up on that roof, Missy." The Doctor reminds her.

"Urgh. That is just... No, alright. Let's get a few things crystal clear between you and I." Missy sits up, gripping onto the bottle as she does so.

"I never, ever did a thing like that with him." She states firmly.

"Ever." She shakes her head. 

"I won't lie he attempted, many time to convince me to do what you're assuming but every single time I told him no. That his thoughts and ideas were wrong. Very, very wrong. What the hell do you think we were doing those weeks?" Missy raises an eyebrow at her.

"Obviously not what we all thought." The Doctor admits after a moment.

"I cannot believe that you would... Okay, okay. I spent those two weeks, keeping an eye on you, keeping an eye on him and making sure he didn't murder any of the locals." Missy informs her to The Doctor's surprise.

She does believe her though, Nardole did mention that she was much more tranquil than her younger self back then.

"So, Sabrina is not his."

"Good grief no! Even the notion that I would..." Missy shakes her head, choosing to take another gulp from the bottle.

"No. in fact if it wasn't for the fact that you brought Sabrina back to her home safe and sound... What?" Missy gives The Doctor a confused glance when a look passes over The Doctor's face at the words 'safe and sound'.

"I didn't say anything."

"You did with your face. Why did your expression change when I said 'safe and sound'?" Missy questions.

"Not exactly as safe place."

"Now." Missy's tone of voice turns cold.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" There is a dangerous tint to her voice now.

"According to Sabrina, you and Saffron is it? Who exactly is Saffron, she's human, You hate humans." The Doctor asks then.

"Saffron and I crossed paths during the early days of my regeneration. She is one of the only humans I can stand. She babysits Sabrina for me. What about her and me?" Missy is eager to get to the point.

"You don't know." The Doctor states.

"I wasn't sure if I believed that before until I saw how you were with Sabrina but then I did and she practically worships you..."

"She's a good girl, my Sabrina." Missy smiles at The Doctor's words.

Yes, The Doctor is certain that Missy doesn't know anything about Sabrina's punishments.

"She is which is why..." The Doctor pauses, biting on her lip a little again. 

Telling Missy this is harder then she thought it would be because she has absolutely no idea how Missy is going to react.

"What? Tell me." Missy gives her a sharp stare.

"Now." She commands when The Doctor hesitates again.

"The head of the guards you have here planned and did keep Sabrina locked in a cupboard room in your dungeons. He was going to keep her in there until you returned and by the sounds of what Sabrina was telling me because, yeah, I did get her out because she was screaming for help with all her mind so powerfully that she managed to forge a telepathic connection with me, it's happened to her before when you've not been there because apparently, you'd never do such a thing." The Doctor explains to Missy in a rush to silence.

Deadly silence. 

"What." Missy's voice cracks through the air like a whip when she speaks.

"Did you just say?"

 

Sabrina knows she should've gone straight to her room.

She should've gone straight there.

Yet in her head she'd logistically deducted that her mum would be occupied for at least an hour.

So for that one hour Sabrina thought that maybe she could go and spend some time with Yas, Ryan and Graham.

Which is why she is currently running through the town.

Running all the way to The Doctor's Tardis.

Well, jogging as her broken rib is still super sore.

She goes as quick as she can.

Turning a corner, Sabrina chooses to take a short cut.

It's a short cut she knows very well. 

Continuing to jog, Sabrina is so focused on spending some time with her friends now and hopefully her friends and her mum later that she doesn't see the wire.

The wire that she trips over, falling to the ground.

She would've cried out from the pain if it hadn't been for the large rock her head had collided with, forcing her into vast unconsciousness. 

 

Sabrina thinks that she's moving.

No, not moving, being dragged.

Dragged by her feet.

She can't see, there's only a blur when she opens her eyes.

There is a vicious pain in her head and she immediately wants to throw up.

"Help." She whispers hoarsely.

She doesn't know what's going on.

What's happening?

What's happening to her?

She's being dragged painfully.

On the side on which her rib is broken.

She starts to cry.

She doesn't understand.

She's in so much pain.

Not knowing what else she can do she cries out for her mum.

Tears streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly she is being lifted into the air.

That only lasts seconds before she is violently dropped into darkness.

Metallic darkness, Sabrina realises as what she comes into contact with is cool on her skin and metallic.

She can't move. The space in which she's in is so tight that she cannot move.

The only option for her is to curl up into a ball which, whilst it sends agonising pains through her broken rib, it does help in warming herself up a little as it is so cold in here.

It feels like it's only getting colder too.

Though her vision is blurry, Sabrina can see a bit of light.

It's only mere seconds after she holds up a hand that the light is taken away from her all together with a resounding slam of a door.

Then, even though she is physically lying on a surface Sabrina feels like she is falling.

That the ground has gone from beneath her.

Moments later she starts to feel like it's hard to breath.

The air becomes even cooler.

Reaching freezing point for the young Time Lady who shivers, holding onto herself.

Her hearts pounding with both fear and uneasiness as she cries.

Crying out for her mum, her friends. 

Mostly her mum.

Why is this happening?

What is happening to her?

Sabrina is terrified.

Breathing quickly even though it's hard to.

Extremely hard to.

Yet she fights to.

Fighting as she slips into an abyss of darkness...

 

A group of fifty or more surround a small pier.

The pier in which they just dropped a box containing the child of the evil dictator that took over their planet into the icy waters.

Yes, Sabrina may have been a child but it had to be done.

They had to do something.

Perhaps the death of her only daughter will be what the people need to reclaim the planet from The Mistress.

"And just like that we're a step closer to retaking our planet." 

The small crowd around the pier let out a small, yet powerful collective cheer.

"That bitch will regret the day she chose to conquer our planet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was awful. I'm really sorry for this chapter I had an idea and it didn't turn out as well as I though it would. It's horrendous I'm really sorry for it. Thank you all so much for reading though, the Kudos and comments make my day. Please do tell me what you thought of this chapter and please comment if you can.


	12. I Will Ask You For Mercy I Will Come To You Blind What You See Is The Wost Me I’m Not The Last Of My Kind

I don’t own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

“Missy.” The Doctor starts slowly.

The viciously murderous look on the Time Lady’s face worrying The Doctor.

She’s not sure if she’s ever seen Missy this enraged and she’s been there through some of the worst.

“I said.” Missy hisses, leaning forward in her chair.

“What did you just say?” She snarls out each word in an agonisingly slow manner.

“I’m gonna need you to calm...”

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare tell me to be calm! What happened to my daughter?!” 

“Okay, okay. I got her here, Saffron, she sent Sabrina to her room to wait for you and when Sabrina left us for something she didn’t come back. Not for ages.” The Doctor pauses, eying Missy closely.

Knowing that if she isn’t careful Missy will probably destroy this entire planet.

The carnage she may cause to punish those responsible is not something The Doctor wants to consider right now.

Hopefully, if anything The Doctor thinks that perhaps she may be able to get Missy just to punish the one responsible instead of flying off the handle all together which, by the deadly expression upon the Time Lady’s face is something that The Doctor is nervous about.

“Then I could hear her. She was so frightened that somehow she managed to forge a telepathic connection with me to try and get anyone. Anyone to help her, she was screaming out for help with all her mind and when we found her she’d been locked up in your dungeons and in the smallest of spaces. She couldn’t even stand up in there properly, they trapped her in there and left her but what got me was that Sabrina said it was normal because they do it to control her whenever your not there. Apparently they would’ve let her out but only half an hour, ten minutes to your arrival so you’d be none of the wiser. I wasn’t sure how much of that I believed but now I know, I know you wouldn’t do that to her.” The Doctor admits in an anxious rush.

This is not something that is easy for her to speak of.

She is still horrified about how she found Sabrina.

Locked away, terrified out of her mind.

Missy appears livid.

The Doctor has never seen her so consumed by fury.

“I would never, ever, ever...” 

“I know, I know. I understand that now.” The Doctor assures Missy gently.

“Right. The head of my guards, you say?” Missy rises to feet.

“He did this to my child?”

“Yeah.” The Doctor nods slowly.

“Okay. I need to... I need to talk to Sabrina.” Missy starts to walk away.

“Hey, hey. Missy.” The Doctor reaches for her arm but Missy pulls roughly away.

“Don’t, just no. Go. I need to do this alone. I’d get your Tardis off of this planet though. Go far from here.” Missy speaks in an almost threatening tone.

“Missy...” 

“Oh, Doctor today is not a good day to test my patience. Do as I say or yourself and your pets might get caught in the crossfire. Not that I’d care.” Missy adds sharply, which makes The Doctor sigh.

This is not going to end well. 

Missy is always a force to be reckoned with but right now...

Right now she’s potentially more lethal than all of her previous regenerations put together.

“Missy let me help you.” The Doctor begs.

Missy doesn’t even grace her with a reply.

Merely scoffing, she turns to stride in the opposite direction.

“Missy.” 

“Just...” Missy whirls around to face her then.

“Just go.” 

“I don’t...”

“I’m giving you a free pass here because I know that Sabrina likes you, don’t push it and do as I say because this will never happen again.” Missy warns The Doctor before pausing by the door.

“A lot of people are going to die today. If you and your friends do not wish to be amongst them go, fly far away and never return.” Missy practically growls before taking off.

Slamming and locking the door behind her with a deadlock seal so the Doctor cannot even attempt to follow her, which of course she immediately does.

Yet the only door available for her to use is the one she used to enter this room with Missy.

No. The Doctor thinks determinedly.

There has to be something she dan do and she will do it.

Yet, she knows without a doubt that she will most likely need her Tardis.

However, upon returning to the Tardis, The Doctor knows that she will owe three people an explanation.

 

“Hey.” The Doctor starts awkwardly as she steps into the Tardis.

She is not surprised when Yas, Ryan and Graham immediately jump up from various corners of the Tardis and begin to crowd around her.

In fact, she’d been anticipating it. 

“I know you lot have probably got some questions for me.” The Doctor starts off calmly.

“Um, you think?!” Graham exclaims, folding his arms.

“Who is she?” 

“How did you know her?” Is Ryan’s question.

“Did you know she was Sabrina’s mum?” Is Yas’s.

“Okay, give me a sec to explain. It’s really very complicated and I’m not going to be able to tell you everything but I will do what I can.” The Doctor explains to them.

“Just as long as you tell us something, that’s all that matters.” Graham assures her.

“Do you want to sit down?” Ryan enquires.

“Yeah.” The Doctor nods, moving through the Tardis so that the three of them can sit on the steps, converging around each other.

“Alright. So, her name is Missy and I grew up with her. She is a Time Lord, like myself and we have, the most complicated relationship in the universe because even though we’re friends and I mean like, she’s my best friend, my oldest friend in the universe.” The Doctor pauses, knowing that the rest is probably not going to down well.

Which is why she chooses to word it in the way that she had done when she was him and Bill had asked her the questions.

“We made a pact, me and him.”

“Wait, hold up. She was a man too?” Ryan interrupts.

“Yeah, she was my man crush.” The Doctor smiles a little. 

“Ooh, here we go. Wasn’t expecting that.” Yas nudges her with a slight smirk.

“Don’t even...” The Doctor shakes her head before sighing.

“We promised each other that we’d go and visit every star in the universe. Travel to them all. Me and Missy but she was too busy burning them.” The Doctor admits quietly.

“Wait what?” Graham gives her a look.

“Missy. It’s short for The Mistress which, a long time ago now was The Master and The Master. The Master destroyed whole worlds, ripped apart whole civilisations, committed genocide on a massive scale more than once. Killed millions, destroyed billions of lives and took pleasure in all of it. Well, for the most part that is.” The Doctor reveals.

“Okay, wait. Are you trying to tell us that your oldest friend is a mass murderer?” Graham holds up a hand.

“On a colossal scale, yep. That’s Missy.”

“And yet she’s your best friend?” Yas looks even more confused.

“We were different when we were kids.” The Doctor shrugs her shoulders.

“We’ve got to get Sabrina out of there. We need to go and get her now.” Graham rises to his feet as he says the words.

“Graham we can’t just take her...”

“Didn’t you just say that her mother has committed genocide multiple times?! Yes I think you did. How. How can we just leave Sabrina there, she’s a kid.”

“She’s Missy’s daughter and despite all her less positive attributes, Missy loves Sabrina too. From what I can tell she wouldn’t let anything happen to her. She’s all she has and...” The Doctor pauses.

“I know that she’s a good mother.”

“Doctor. Seriously you did just tell us that she is a mass murderer.” Yas points out.

“I know, I know and yes, I’m sceptical. I’m concerned about Sabrina’s welfare just as much as you guys are, I really am but. Missy, she’s done this before. She had a daughter once and she lost her and that wasn’t her fault. It was.” The Doctor pauses, shaking her head as her eyes fill up with tears at the memory.

“It was horrific.” The Doctor can’t say much more than that and stops again.

“But I know.” She raises her head only a moment later.

“I know that despite everything that Missy does love Sabrina. I can see it. I know it and Sabrina loves her. She’s all Sabrina has and Sabrina’s all Missy has.” The Doctor shrugs.

“That’s not true. Sabrina’s got us. We’ll look after her. We care about her.”

“And none of us are mass murderers.” Yas finishes Graham’s sentence.

“Guys, please. Come on, let’s try to keep open minds about this.” The Doctor sighs.

She had anticipated that there would be conflict about the matter, she had.

Yet, she knows that her three friends are extremely kind and cooperative.

Surely they’ll see some sort of reason.

“Hey, I’m being open minded. I’m gonna stay that way and all unless Missy actually does prove to be a threat.” Ryan cuts in.

“Only because you thinks she’s fit.” Yas mutters not so discreetly under her breath.

“No I don’t! Shut up!” Ryan glares at her, blushing furiously.

“What?!” He exclaims when Graham, Yas and The Doctor are all looking at him.

“I don’t!”

“For your sake you better not.” The Doctor speaks in a tone that causes Ryan to raise an eyebrow.

“Honestly, I don’t know if you were warning me or threatening me then. How close are you two?” He throws back a question of his own.

“I told you, she’s my oldest friend in the universe...” The Doctor replies innocently.

“Really? Just a friend.” Yas presses.

“Yeah. She’s oldest friend, I grew up with her.”

“So you’ve never slept with her then?” Ryan smirks a little.

“Ryan!” Graham shoots a glare his way.

“Did you?” Yas pushes when The Doctor doesn’t look at either of them.

“We’ve shared a bed before. Many, many times. Oldest friend, I keep telling you... Right. We’re...”

“Ohh my days, you have been with her haven’t you? You’ve...”

“Ryan!” Both The Doctor and Graham simultaneously scold him.

“You’re not denying it.” Yas remarks.

“Ohh my...” The Doctor closes her eyes, unable to stop herself from blushing bright red.

“Oh you so have...”

“Please stop.” The Doctor begs, her eyes closed tightly together.

“Let’s just... Let’s just go back to the palace and try to prevent a murder.” The Doctor decides to say after a moment, keeping her hands clenched together by her sides.

“Wait, what?” All jest from Ryan’s voice has faded away at The Doctor’s announcement. 

“I told Missy about what was done to Sabrina when she was away. The punishments that Sabrina unfairly endured.” The Doctor admits to them.

Immediate displeased glances from each of them forming on their faces.

“And from how we left things.” The Doctor bites her lip nervously as she thinks back to how she left Missy.

“If we don’t act. There’s a good chance that she’s going to destroy this entire planet and everyone on it. Innocent and guilty.” The Doctor tells them quietly.

“She wouldn’t, would she?” Ryan appears sceptical.

“She’d just single out the guy who did it.”

“I told you.” The Doctor sighs.

“She’s The Master and she’s a mother. That combination alone makes her the deadliest being on this planet.” The Doctor reminds them.

“And someone decided to traumatise her daughter.”

 

“Are you gonna like, knock her out or something?” Ryan whispers as they enter the palace.

The fact that they’d entered with ease concerned The Doctor greatly.

There were no guards in sight.

No one on the bridge.

She wonders for a mere moment if they’re too late.

“Only if I have to and I mean if I have to.” The Doctor tells them.

“I don’t want to hurt or upset Missy because.  
For one, I’m not suicidal in anyway and also. To be fair I don’t blame her for wanting to cause these people harm. I want to cause these people harm for what they did to Sabrina.” The Doctor proclaims.

“I mean, so do I. What they did to her. How we found her. It was disgusting, absolutely disgusting. How a person could even think of treating a child like that I’ll never know.” Graham speaks.

“Wouldn’t mind showing them what for myself. It was blatant child abuse and they deserve...”

“Whatever you think they deserve, dear. Is not even close to what I believe they deserve and will be getting.” A familar Scottish accent sounds out.

“Missy.” The Doctor whirls around to face the other Time Lady.

“Hello.” Missy greets them all with a dangerous look in her vivid blue eyes.

“You’ve just made it. I was just about to start.” She tells them.

“Start what?” The Doctor enquires anxiously.

“Dealing with the individuals responsible for what you tell me happened to my Sabrina. I’ve got everyone round up in my throne room, it’s just through there.” She makes a gesture with a red manicured hand. 

“From what I’ve just heard I think that your pets wouldn’t actually mind being witness to what I’m about to do.”

“What exactly are you going to do to them?” Yas folds her arms when adressing Missy.

The Time Lady just smirks wickedly.

“You’ll see.” She winks at Yas before spinning around, beckoning them all toward the throne room.

“Missy.” The Doctor surges forward to get to her side.

“What?” Missy looks mildly inconvenienced.

“Think about what you’re planning to do here.”

“Oh I have, love. In great detail.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. Come on Missy, you were doing really well. Really, really well.” The Doctor tries to appeal to the side of Missy that she knows exists.

Especially now she knows that Missy actually did try to stand with her.

“Don’t forget that whilst it’s got to have been ages for you it’s only been months for me since I last saw you. When we were in the...”

“I’m going to stop you right there Doctor.” Missy interupts, her smirk fading away.

“If you don’t have the stomach for what I’m about to do, return to your Tardis. Leave this planet because I am going to deal with these things my way and you’re not going to like it.” Missy says the last part in a sing song voice.

“Missy, please...” The Doctor reaches for her arm but she side steps.

“Maybe we’ll cross paths again in another six years or so. We always do seem to end up finding each other after all.” Missy declares before whirling around and striding towards the large doors.

“Missy.” The Doctor calls her back.

“Seriously, I’m really starting to loose my patience with you...”

“Why did you say that?” The Doctor queries.

Startled by the words Missy used in that moment.

Frozen by them almost.

They’d smacked into her there and then, like a ton of bricks.

Like a whole Tardis.

“Stop playing games with me, that’s my...”

“Seriously!” The Doctor exclaims then.

“Why did you say it like that? ‘Maybe we’ll cross paths again in another six years or so.’ Has it been six years since we last saw each other?” The Doctor enquires.

“Yes.” Missy confirms.

“Why does that matter to you?” Missy is visibly annoyed now.

“Sabrina.” The Doctor states plainly.

“What about her?” Missy takes one step forth, her high heeled boots scraping across the stone floor.

“Sabrina is six years old.” The Doctor whispers.

“Which means.” The Doctor starts slowly, unable to move an inch.

“That if it’s been six years since the ship from Mondas then you were pregnant the last time I saw you.”

“I did say, ‘or so’. I. I. I must have... Got that a little bit wrong.” Missy begins to stumble over her words.

Yet The Doctor knows. 

Missy is lying.

“Which is how you survived the blast from your laser screwdriver because Sabrina’s life force protected you somehow.” The Doctor continues.

Everything makes so much sense now to her.

It really, really does.

“Doctor.” Missy starts slowly, an almost panicked look in her now wild eyes.

“Sabrina really is his daughter isn’t she? I knew it. I knew it. You know, you almost got me back there with the whole that would never happen thing. You have a kid with yourself. That is such a you thing to do though.” The Doctor can’t help but laugh a little whilst still feeling moderately disturbed by the thought.

“I’m still surprised it worked though.” The Doctor tilts her head to the side.

“I never did such a thing with him. I never would. Ever.” Missy hisses, stepping closer to The Doctor then, fixing her with a powerful glare.

“You’d have to in order for Sabrina to be here. I mean, he’s the only person it could be, you were in The Vault before that, remember and the only people that were ever in The Vault were Bill and Nardole and it can’t be either of them for obvious reasons.” The Doctor does smile a little at Missy.

“Yes, the only people to ever visit my Vault.” Missy laughs herself then but her laugh is more of a scoff.

“Disposition and comic relief.”

“And me, of course! I visited you in The Vault everyday, you know I did. I...”

The Doctor freezes.

Cut off dead in her tracks.

“I need to.” Missy’s voice slices through the silence.

“I need to deal with those pressing matters that just can’t wait. Please, do. Get off my planet if you don’t want to watch the carnage. I’d recommend the carnage and all but, well it’s up to you.” Missy throws her hands up in the air before striding off quickly into the direction of the throne room.

Watching her go; Graham could’ve swarn her saw a group of people tied to a bonfire like structure in the room she’d just entered.

He could be wrong.

“Hey.” Ryan nudges The Doctor’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Yas actually puts her arm around her friends shoulders.

The Doctor does move.

Simply staring blankly into space.

Registering absolutely nothing that’s occurring around her right now.

“Hey, Doctor?” Yas shakes her lightly.

“Doc, what’s wrong? What is it?” Graham moves around to stand in front of The Doctor.

Anxious when he sees the glassy look in her eyes.

“Do you think that woman did something to her?” Her looks between Ryan and Yas.

“We were stood right beside her. Nothing happened.” Ryan points out.

“Time Lords don’t forget. Could’ve been a mind thing.” Graham taps the side of his head.

“No.” The soft whisper passing through The Doctor’s lips makes each one of the three eye her quickly.

“No, no, no, no, no.” She whispers over and over again for a short period of time.

“What is it? What’s wrong. Come on, tell us.” Yas holds her tightly.

“I. I.” The Doctor stutters, pulling out of Yas’s grasp.

“Sabrina.” Is the next word she utters.

“What about her? Is she alright? What’s going on? What can we do. Tell us that we can do something to help, please.” Graham all but begs.

“Sabrina was looking for her father...”

“Yeah. We know that. He died in a battle, didn’t she say? She was trying to go back in time to meet him, why? Is that important right now?” Ryan looks confused.

“Yet she found us.”

“By accident... it went wrong, didn’t it? She got stranded on earth thankfully with the only set of people who could do something about it.” Graham continues.

“It..” The Doctor presses her hand to her mouth, shaking her head rapidly.

“It wasn’t an accident. It was never an accident. Ohh..” She starts to pace up and down the small space before them.

“What do you mean?” Yas queries.

“What do you mean it wasn’t an accident?”

“Doc, please. Kinda scaring us right now.” Graham admits.

“Sabrina was looking for her father who had died in a battle and yet found the four of us instead.” The Doctor states between paces.

“It’s been six years since I saw Missy. Sabrina is six years old. The last time I saw Missy was on a ship that was slowly floating towards a black hole. It’s been six years. Missy had to have been pregnant during the last time I saw her which is how she survived getting shot by one of the worst weapons ever invented because Sabrina protected her.” The Doctor continues.

“And? What are you trying to tell us?” Yas calls softly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Missy is adamant that she never did such a thing with him with herself and she’s right. She’s so right. Always so clever. Missy. It would’ve worked. The two are one in the same it wouldn’t have been compatible so it wasn’t him and before that she was one The Vault in which she only saw two people and occasionally my friend Bill. Nardole, he was a cyborg and Nardole, urghh.” The Doctor shudders momentarily at the very notion.

“Never gonna think about that again.” She visually recoiles from the very thought.

“Doctor, please. What are you trying to tell us. Are you okay?” Graham approaches her just as she whirls around.

“He visited her every day, he promised her that he would and he did to the best of his abilities. He wanted it. He wanted her back because she’s his friend. They wanted each other back and so they fell into old habits, very old habits and then...” The Doctor, whom had been looking down at her feet suddenly looks straight up, her eyes wild as she fixes them on Ryan, Yas and Graham.

“Then they went to the ship and he died fighting off the Cybermen and she saw his death because she came back. Missy came back...”

“Doctor, seriously. What is...”

“The white haired Scotsman.”

“Is you, you’ve said.” Yas tilts her head to the side.

“He’s me. The white haired Scotsman was me and he met the Cyberman in battle and destroyed the floor. Dying in the process before being fixed by Heather and Bill. Fixed and became me but he still died. I still died in that battle.” The Doctor pauses for a moment.

“Doctor... What are you trying to say...”

“It’s me.” The Doctor whispers to Graham, Ryan and Yas.

“The man that died in battle. Sabrina’s father...”

“Sabrina’s my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Posts this appalling chapter then flees the country because it is so bad* I deeply apologise for this dreadful chapter. I’ve been working at it for days and I just can’t seem to get it right. Yet, there we are! I can’t keep looking at it forever. Thank you ever so much for reading. It means the world to me that people actually take the time to read my story and to leave Kudos the way you do. It means everything to me. The support is much appreciated. Please do tell me what you thought of this chapter and comment if you can.


	13. I'm Glad You Have Been My Friend

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

"Sabrina." The Doctor whispers softly, running her hands through her hair.

"Sabrina is my daughter." She doesn't know if she's saying that again to just to herself or the other three to.

Breathing quickly, The Doctor shakes her head quickly.

She can't believe this.

Yes, of course she believes that Sabrina is her daughter. There's no doubt about that now, she sees that she just...

She just can't believe that she has a child.

One as wonderful as Sabrina.

"I missed so much." The Doctor whispers then.

"She's. She's six. I missed six years of her life. I've missed so much."

The realisation is devastating to her.

She missed six years of her daughter's life.

"Doctor." She hears Yas's voice somewhere nearby.

"I didn't. I didn't even know that Missy was pregnant. I should've known. I should've." The Doctor covers her mouth with her hands, resuming the shaking of her head.

"Hey." Yas grabs her arm then.

"Okay. It's okay." She tries to reassure her friend.

"No, no it's not. It's not okay, not at all." The Doctor lowers her head.

"Yeah, it can be though. You're here now, that's all that matters." Ryan attempts to assure her to.

"Besides, it's not like you abandoned her or anything. You just didn't know and they all thought you were dead by the sounds of it. So it's no ones fault really." 

"Of course, she thinks I'm dead. She..." The Doctor pauses again.

"It's going to be a right shock for her, I can see that but. I'm sure Sabrina will be okay with this. She did it, she technically found her father." Graham reminds her of Sabrina's intentions.

"Yep." The Doctor nods, closing her eyes.

Her mind still trying to register everything that she's learnt in less than an hour.

"She did."

"I mean, I'm proper confused and all but, I believe it." Ryan tells her.

"As do I." Yas nods.

"I remember what it was like meeting Sabrina's older self, how she acted around us but more importantly, how she acted around you." Yas looks to The Doctor.

The Doctor nods again, smiling a little when she remembered how Sabrina's older self had acted around her.

Every single moment of it making so much sense to her now.

Older Sabrina was right; she really didn't know the full story but she does now and from now...

Now, she has no idea what she's going to do.

For once she has no clue what to do.

Yes, she's been a parent before.

But, just like Missy, she lost her children.

They died.

All of them.

Every time this has happened, her child has eventually died.

Now she has a daughter with Missy.

With the reputations both she and Missy have, Sabrina's a target.

A target for so much...

"Do you. Do you want to go to Sabrina?" Ryan call pulls her momentarily from her thoughts.

"No." The Doctor says firmly.

"I wouldn't even know where to start, Ryan and honestly..." The Doctor trails off, a lost look in her eyes as thoughts begin to swarm around her head at a rapid pace.

"Come on, Doc." Graham's voice breaks through her thought track. 

"Let's go for a walk. I think you could do with one."

 

In complete silence, Graham, Ryan, Yas and The Doctor walk down the streets.

Neither saying a word to the other.

None of them really knowing what to say.

Each of them processing the truth in different ways.

The Doctor simply doesn't even know where to start.

Whilst shocked, Yas is pleased by this; she already knew from meeting the future Sabrina that they'd have a good relationship and have her in their lives for a long time but now, she knows for sure that they'll all be spending more time together, especially now and that pleases Yas because she thinks Sabrina is a brilliant girl.

She's so incredibly sweet and a lot of fun. She's enjoyed every minute that she's spent getting to know her.

Ryan and Graham are thinking similar thoughts.

If anything, Graham is relieved by this revelation. Sabrina is a great kid and she's stuck in a terrible situation.

Now The Doctor really can do something about it because she's Sabrina's parent.

Honestly, Graham thinks that The Doctor would make a brilliant parent, especially after seeing how she was around Sabrina all those days before this, even before. The Doctor is such a caring person.

She's done so much for them, she's kept them safe.

If all goes to plan now, Sabrina's going to have a wonderful mother raising her because, Graham secretly hopes that The Doctor decides to take Sabrina far from here once the majority of the shock has subsided.

To be fair, all of them hope that The Doctor takes Sabrina far away from this evidently dangerous place when she can.

Each of the three believing that Sabrina deserves a much better environment to grow up in.

If that new environment happens to include the four of them, they're more than happy with it.

Knowing that they're approaching the Tardis, The Doctor ponders over whether or not she should go into it and just sit for a little while.

Or return to the palace and attempt to speak with Missy.

Attempt being the word there as The Doctor is pretty sure that Missy isn't in the mood for talking right now.

Missy is never approachable when on the warpath.

The Doctor doesn't even blame her.

The knowledge that Sabrina is actually her daughter is actually only furthered The Doctor's anger with the individuals who that locking Sabrina up like that was a good idea.

Which is exactly why she hasn't stopped Missy from carrying out her wicked ways.

Yes, if Missy decides to destroy this planet, which The Doctor suspects could happen, yes she will intervene then.

But for the individuals responsible for harming her daughter?

There's many unpleasant things she would like to do to them herself.

Nearly at her Tardis, The Doctor pauses when she sees a familiar face stood by the side of it.

Gazing up at the box with those big eyes.

The eyes The Doctor believed she would never see again.

Gasping softly, The Doctor freezes in place.

"What?" Yas questions, noticing The Doctor's stance.

"What is it?" 

"Ohh god, what's happening now?" Graham practically groans.

Not knowing how much more The Doctor's going to be able to take now.

"She's. She's here." The Doctor points towards the woman stood by the Tardis.

Her eyes finally meeting the woman's.

"Who? Who is that?" Ryan queries but The Doctor is already running.

Running though the crowds of people.

Her eyes fixated upon her friend.

Beaming as she runs to her.

Taking no haste in throwing her arms around the smaller woman the second she is at her side.

"Clara." She whispers, holding tightly to the woman she thought she would never see again.

Never remember.

"Clara, my Clara!" The Doctor is overjoyed.

Ecstatic to see the woman she has missed so much.

"Doc... Doctor?" Clara's voice sounds out then.

Having been rather startled at being suddenly tackled into a hug from a running blonde woman.

Seeing as she was stood by The Tardis, Clara had wondered, had allowed herself to hope that, the person hugging her was indeed The Doctor.

Yet, The Doctor has forgotten her. The Doctor shouldn't even know that she exists anymore.

"Yeah?" The Doctor pulls away slightly, pushing some of Clara's hair away from her face.

"You..."

"Yeah, I changed my face. Like it?" The Doctor mentally curses herself again for forgetting that the last time she saw her friends she was an old Scottish man.

"You remember me." Is what Clara had been trying to say.

Confused for a moment, The Doctor takes a mere second to ponder over Clara's statement before it hits her.

"Ohh! Yeah, yeah I do. I remember you. I have all my memories back, all of them. You are Clara Oswald, you are one of my greatest friends and you have no idea how much I have missed you." The Doctor grins before Clara throws her arms around her this time.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Clara whispers softly.

"I never thought you'd remember."

"How could I ever forget you, Clara? See? I knew it wasn't possible and it wasn't."

Sniffing though her tears of happiness, Clara laughs lightly.

"Don't you go forgetting me again."

"Never, Clara." The Doctor tightens her hold on the woman.

"Never again."

"Is this another one of your secret girlfriends?" Ryan's words pretty much shatter the moment.

"For gods sake, Ryan!" The Doctor gives him a disparaging look when she pulls away from Clara.

"She's like the three of you are now. She travelled with me. Clara is one of my very best friends and I never thought I'd see her again. Clara's like family to me." The Doctor explains with a warm smile, wrapping an arm around Clara's shoulders.

"Right now, gang. This is Clara Oswald. Clara, meet my friends. Graham, Ryan and Yas. They've been travelling with me for many months now."

"Nice to meet you." Graham extends a hand with a friendly smile.

"Did they come after me? How long has it been since..." 

"A long, long time, Clara." The Doctor replies.

"You've changed you face again, I see. Glad I wasn't there to see that. I would've cried, a lot. Wait. How many faces have I missed?" Clara queries.

"I've been like this for the same amount of time I've known these guys." The Doctor indicates back to Graham, Ryan and Yas.

"Before then, I was still him."

"Ashilder wanted to keep tabs on you. I didn't, I thought it would be too painful so I told her to stop but, the last thing I heard was that you'd actually settled down, with your wife..."

"Wait. Missy's your wife?" Ryan pretty much screeches.

He, Graham and Yas all looking rather shocked at the words.

"No. No, Clara. You're talking about River right? Because I did. I spent a night on Darillium with her." The Doctor nods.

"A night on Darillium is twenty four years long. I spent a good twenty four years with River until..." The Doctor trails off, a distant look in her eyes.

"Until River had to go to the library."

Clara nods, knowing exactly what The Doctor means by her words.

Knowing exactly what had happened to River Song, more or less. 

"It was lovely."

"I'm glad you got to spend that time with her. Why did he think that Missy was your wife? Missy." Clara folds her arms then.

"Is she back? What is that dreadful woman doing now. You know, I try to ignore her presence in this universe but sometimes I just want to." Clara clenches her hands into fists.

"Ohh? So you've met Missy then?" Graham speaks up.

"Yeah, yeah you could say that. That evil bitch murdered my boyfriend, nearly had me killed multiple times, locked me inside of a Dalek which she was then going to convince the Doctor to kill me in. So, yep. I know her alright." Clara grumbles.

"Well that's just. That's just awful. Doctor you need to get Sabrina out of this place. I'm being deadly serious, she doesn't deserve that." Graham folds his arms.

Even Yas and Ryan are a little disturbed by Clara's words.

The three of them all having felt a lot more positively around Clara than they had upon meeting Missy.

"Who's Sabrina?" Clara frowns.

"Sabrina." The Doctor starts then stops, glancing at her Tardis.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Clara grabs her hand, just like she always used to do.

"Should we go inside?" Graham gestures to the Tardis.

"I mean, I've got time. Ashilder wanted to repair a part of our Tardis's engine today and I wanted to go sightseeing. I saw the Tardis and I just. I knew you wouldn't recognise me so I thought it would be okay if I stopped." Clara shrugs.

"Well, I'm so glad you did. I've got you back Clara." The Doctor smiles once at her friend before nodding.

"Yeah, I think we should probably go inside." 

Aware that Clara is probably going to give her a stern talking to once The Doctor explains exactly who Sabrina is to her.

"Wait, hold up, hold up. She's got her own Tardis? Her own Tardis?" Ryan picks up on Clara's words.

"Is that's what going to happen if we even stop travelling with you? We're gonna get a Tardis of our own?"

"Yeah, it's a long story." Clara smiles, laughing a little.

"And before any of you get your hopes up." The Doctor gives each of them a look.

"It's not going to happen again."

 

It's only once the five are sat comfortably in the Tardis that The Doctor, who has sat herself right down beside Clara, whom she wants to be as close to as possible right now that she has her friend back in her life again, that she decides to tell her about Sabrina.

"Sabrina, Clara. Sabrina is my daughter." She states. Deciding just to get it right out there straight away.

"What now? You have a kid?"

"Yep. Just found out today. She's six and she's. She's amazing, Clara. So brilliant." The Doctor trails off, a slight smile crossing her lips as thinks of her daughter.

"How? I mean. I get 'how' but when? How have you only found out about this today? Did you not actually have her yourself?" Clara queries, a confused look upon her face.

"Oh no, I fathered Sabrina when I was um, him. The last version of me." The Doctor admits.

"Okay. Got to admit, I am a little surprised, Doctor, didn't think the last version of you knew about how all that worked." Clara nudges her.

"Oh don't let my old appearance fool you, I did. I really did." The Doctor's eyes widen at her memories.

If anything, her previous regeneration had a more active sex life than many of her regenerations put together.

"I. I don't think I want to know about this." Graham holds up a hand.

"Yeah." Ryan nods in agreement.

"I for one am intrigued! It's got to be River's right? I mean you lived with the woman for twenty four years, she was your wife..."

"Nope." The Doctor cuts Clara off mid sentence.

"What do you mean, no? Please don't tell me it was a one night stand or something?" Clara pulls a face.

"Nope." The Doctor can't help but look away.

"Then, who? Who's the... Oh." The realisation dawns on Clara and her already large eyes widen to an alarming size.

"Doctor, no." Clara shakes her head.

"Please tell me that I'm not thinking what I think I'm thinking right now. No."

The Doctor can't even look her in the eyes.

"You didn't."

"Missy's her mother."

"Doctor! How. How could you be so foolish? How, just how did that even happen. Urgh. I can't believe you would do that." Clara shakes her head, a disappointed look upon her face.

”You know I’m not even surprised.” 

The Doctor winces a little, Clara's tone reminding her of their argument on Skaro about Missy. 

”I know what you’re thinking and I know full well what type of person Missy is but. I can’t help but remember the person she used to be. The person I know she still can be. That’s how it happened. After losing you and River I went looking for her.” 

”Wow, you really had forgotten me hadn’t you? You’d have had more common sense if I’d been there.” Clara nudges her. 

”I don’t know, Clara. Missy was about to be executed and I wasn’t having that. So I went after her and as it turns out she had to be killed then her body had to be stashed in a Vault for one thousand years. They never said she had to be dead whilst I watched over her body so I kept her locked up in a Vault and I would’ve kept her there for a thousand years.” The Doctor admits. 

”Hang on a minute, you locked Missy up in a Vault and were planning on watching her for a thousand years. Just the two of you? Think I see how ‘that’ happened now.” Clara gives her a look. 

”That didn’t happen for ages. We were making progress, good progress. Great progress. I’d work at the university in the day then come to visit her at night. Century or more after doing that things started to change up a bit.” 

”When you mean...” 

”Yes, I do.” 

"Doctor!" 

"I know. I know I was stupid, I know but it was just like old times. It just happened. I walked into The Vault and she was just lying on the piano and..." 

"Urghh! Okay, I think that's quite enough of that." Graham shudders at the thought. 

Clara, Ryan and Yas displaying similar reactions. 

"Yet that doesn't matter. None of that matters. What matters is that I have a daughter and I've missed six years of her life." The Doctor looks away. 

"But you didn't know. It's really not your fault." Yas assures her in a gentle tone. 

"And now you do, you can be there for her now. Yes, the circumstances are pretty awful if I'm being honest." Clara grabs The Doctor's arm so that she turns to face her. 

"Because there's no way in any universe that Missy is ever going to be able to be a decent parent to anyone." 

The Doctor opens her mouth to add her own thoughts on that matter but Clara holds up her hand to silence her. 

"Doctor, you mean everything to me. You're my best friend and I know you. I know who you are. I know what you're capable of and more importantly I know that any kid would be lucky to have you as a parent. Yes, you've been kept from her but now, now you can change it. You can go to her and start building up a relationship with her, take her away from this dreadful situation and raise her properly." Clara suggests softly, squeezing her friends arm gently. 

"Come on. Get up, off your arse and go get your daughter." 

The Doctor gives her a soft smile. 

She should be in there right now, with Sabrina. Attempting to make up for lost time. 

Yes, there are matters that she will need to discuss with Missy but for now? Now she just needs to be with her daughter. 

Clara is right; things can be different now. 

She can build up a relationship with Sabrina, she can be her mother. 

She can keep her safe. 

"I'd help but Ashilder's probably wondering where I am." Clara tells her. 

"Yeah and I don't think I want to see you and Missy in the same room again." The Doctor winces at the very thought. 

"Yep." Clara nods, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. 

"My number. For my Tardis. You get your daughter out of this place then I want you to call me. I would love to meet her and besides, I can help. Let's not forget that I did used to be a nanny, a good one at that. Anything you need. I'm right here. Just like I've always been." Clara says, which is when the Doctor tugs her into another hug. 

One of thanks. 

Just to do the one thing she never thought she'd ever be able to do again. 

Hold one of her dearest friends. 

"Right." The Doctor starts when she releases Clara, spinning around to face Graham, Ryan and Yas.

"We're gonna go now and we're going to stop Missy from destroying this planet. We'll sort all that out and the probable repercussions that come with stopping Missy from doing what she likes." The Doctor winces at the very thought before beaming with a new found confidence.

"Then." She glances at each Ryan, Graham and Yas in turn.

"We're gonna go to Sabrina, I bet she's been so bored, up in her room for all these hours." 

"I want to spend some time with my daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really sorry about that chapter, it was awful. I didn't mean for it to be this bad. The chapters will get better, I promise. Thank you all so much for reading though. Please do tell me what you all thought and comment if you can.


End file.
